What is happening? The Glee Project Fan fiction
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Blake has a wonderful life. 3 best friends, Shanna, Abraham, and Charlie. A wonderful girlfriend, Nellie. And a great school, South Beach High. But when an old student, Michael comes back to town, things start to change. Enjoy this story about how a teenage boy will cope with certain feelings with everything and everyone. Please Review and follow so you don't miss out on anything!
1. Chapter 1

Whats happening to us?

HELLO! :D This is my first Fanfiction about TGP, and the first one ive posted ever. Sorry if its badly written, im not a pro.

Topic; Blachellie (Blake Micheal Nellie, Kind of LOL. Mostly Blicheal.)

RATED; 12(Because of talking about sex and some swearing.) But it will probably get rated higher though. If you don't like the idea, don't read it. You don't exactly have to be the rating, as long as you can read stuff like what im gonna write.

POV; Blake.

Enjoy

PROLOUGE

She sat there, tears flowing out of her bright, blue eyes. It was our 3rd grade Flu Shots, and one of the girls there didn't like it. We werea all only 8, and it was pretty scary. This girl always brings her mother in to hold her hand while she got the needle, but this year her mom had to work. "Come on little girl, I need you to cooperate, the sooner you let me do this, the sooner itll be over." The doctor said. But the girl wouldn't budge. She just shook her head, letting her curly, blonde hair fly around. I looked at her, "Hey, little girl?" My high pitched voice squealed. She looked at me, and I reached out my hand. "Just grab my hang, I know its not your mommy's but itll do." I said. She grabbed my small hand, and looked at the doctor. She nodded, and smiled. He grabbed the needle, and filled it with the vaccination. He flicked on the tip, and held it to her arm. She gently squeezed my hand, while holding her breath. He stuck the needle in her arm, but quickly took it out after she was treated. She winced in pain, and a tear came out of her eyes. She opened her eyes, and let out her breath. She stood up, and gave me a big hug. "Thanks, my names Shanna. You?" She said, giving me a toothy smile. "Blake. Blake Jenner." I answered, from that moment on I knew we would be great friends.

Many Years Later.

That was a while ago though, now I am in high school, I have a girlfriend, and I am pretty damn popular if I do say so myself. Me and Shanna, we are still great friends, and shes one of the only ones from my childhood. I still have many friends from my school, South Beach High. First, theres of course my girlfriend, Nellie. She has short, black hair, and beautiful eyes. I know im in love with her, ive never felt this way about anybody else. We have been dating since last year, after I almost had sex unprotected. Then theres Shanna, she isn't as shy or nervous anymore, she is actually very perky, and fun to be with. She was currently, in a relationship, I guess if you can even call it one, with Maxfield, a country boy, who I don't really know very well. They've gone on a couple of dates, and they kiss a lot, so I guess they're dating. Then there is Tyler, Taryn, Mckenleigh, Bryce, Ellis and DanI. I don't know any of them all that much. I know a bit about each of them.

Tyler is transgender, not that I have anything wrong with that, its just a bit awkward. He definitely still has some feminine in him, but he doesn't show it often. Hes sweet, and is positive, but hes difficult sometimes.

I don't know much about Taryn, and Mckenleigh. I never hang out with them, because they are always together. It can get annoying.

Bryce and Ellis are two people ill never forget. Bryce was my first best friend, until a big fight we had. We have forgiven each other, but still never talk. The problem was that I liked his sister, but he didn't like that. I asked her out, only to be rejected, but he still got pissed. When he heard about what I did, he punched me in the face, and had a total meltdown, hes very protective with his sister. Ellis is this child at heart, and a lot of fun. I have a class with her, and weve hung out a few times. She is best friends with Bryce, and she was the one who made us work out our problems. Lately, shes become more spacious, and likes to be alone, but she will be social if she feels like it.

Dani just started at our school last year, and ive barely gotten to know her. She loves to work out her problems with comedy, and relies on her sense of humor. She isn't dating anyone right now, but really has her eyes set on somebody. I knew shanna told me, but I cant remember who.

Then after them, are Hannah, Damian and Cameron. They are inseperable, and like the refer themselves as the three musketeers.

Hannah is a big goofeball, and was actually my first crush. I liked her for about a week, and asked her out. We gave it a chance, for a couple of days, but didn't like dating anymore, so we split. I love her like a sister now, and she sometimes hangs out with me. Damian is from Ireland, and all the girls go crazy for him. He's dating Hannah right now, he has been for about 2 monthes so far. Cameron is probably one of the biggest nerds I know, but he is really nice. He can make veryone smile, with just one word.

They were still a lot more people I knew, Aylin, Lily Mae, Marissa, Lindsay, Ali, and Matheus. They all had a special place in my heart.

Aylin is my best friends girlfriend, and is so sweet. She is Muslim, but never follows what she needs to. I absolutely love her though.

Lily Mae is a strong girl, she never lets anybody stand in her way. Sometimes she can be a pain in my ass, but I still want her to be my friend.

Marissa is actually one of the most important people in my life.

This girl was my first kiss. One day, when we were 12, we were hiding in my tree house. We were playing truth or dare, but mainly picking Truth. She asked me if I had ever kissed anybody, I answered her honestly. She reached over and kissed me.

Turns out it was her first kiss too. Me and her talk on the phone every night, and hang out during lunch everyday.

Now Linday, what to say about Lindsey. I…. don't like her very much. She is kind of a little bitch. But she is persistant. She loved getting her way, and competition.

Ali is a funny girl, with dreams of getting on Broadway, shes a wonderful girl. She is also disabled, since she was 2. She doesn't care though, if she wants something, she'll go after it. I feel like its my fault she got hurt. We were best friends since we were born, and I can remember being in the car with her mom and obviously her. We were talking and goofing around in the car, and her mom tried to get us to calm down. She didn't see where she was going, and we crashed, there wasn't that much damage to the car. But Ali's moms seat flopped down right on Ali. She was trapped for an hour under there, and they said she would never be able to walk again. Her mom broke her arm, and twisted her ankle. All that happened to me, was I got glass shards on me, and a few bumps and bruises. Nothing too serious.

Next Emily, Alex, and Sam. I never talk to Alex and Sam, because I don't really like them all too much. Alex because it feels awkward around him after he made a move on me. Sam is just an all around jerk who thinks hes all that.

Emily was the first girl I had a full on makeout session with. It was last year, and we almost had sex. (As stated earlier) but we didn't have any protection. At first we didn't realize that we didn't, and we were pretty much nude, but then we stopped. We realized that we could get her pregnant, and we didn't takke the chance. We did promise that by the time me and Nellie broke up, if we did, and I hadn't had sex yet, we would.

Almost done introducing people. Last there are my two best friends, that are actually boys. Abraham and Charlie. Charlie was dating Aylin, and Abraham was in love with Ali. They were the two guys that I could tell literally anything to. If me and Nellie were going to have sex, id tell hem, if she was pregnant, id tell them, if I was gay, id tell them. But come on, that last one would never ever happen.

Last person, Mario. He is cocky, arrogant, ignorant, and just so happens to be blind. I hated him, almost as much as Sam.

Anyways, back to the story.

I walked up to my locker, and put in my combination, 3, 11, 55. I opened it up, and grabbed my books. Nellie walked up behind me, and hugged me. I turned around and hugged her back.

"Hey Nellie." I said, blushing a bit.

"Hey baby. You will never guess who I ran into this morning?" She said.

"Who?"

"You know that kid, Micheal who moved in Grade 3? Hes back, and is going to go to this school." Nellie said, excitedly.

"Seriously? I havent talked to him in ages."

Micheal used to be my best guy friend, until he moved to Chicago with his mom. His dad passed away in Grade 3, and his mom wanted to clear the area. I guess they're back for another try.

The bell rang, and it was time for the new class. "Oh, that's time for class!" Nellie shouted, we were both in the same class in the first period. She grabbed my hand, and we walked to the class room. The teacher wasn't in there yet. We sat at the back desks. She stood up, and sat on my table. She grabbed my face with both of her hands, and started kissing me. Her smooth lips, pressed against mine. She slipped her tongue in, and moved it around. The teacher walked in, without me or Nellie noticing. We kept making out, and nobody told us. "Mr Jenner, Miss Veitenheimer. Can you guys going to pay attention to the lesson, or continue to waste precious oxygen?" Our teacher, Mr Winston yelled. We stopped kissing immediately, and Nellie hopped back to her desk. We planted our faces on our desks, embarrassed. "Now that that's done with, id like to announce something. We have a new class mate. His name is Micheal Weisman."

Micheal walked in, man, hes grown. His hair isn't as long, and he got muscles. He looks….. Good I guess. Micheal waved quickly, and walked to the last desk available, which was beside me. "Will someone please be his tour guide, until he has everything sorted out?" Mr W said. I stared at Micheal, I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop. "Mr Jenner, if you enjoy him so much, you be his tour guide. You will meet him everyday, and show him every class. Luckily you're in all of his classes." Mr W said. Shit. The same class? Micheal is gonna see me staring at some point, luckily im able to pay attention to Mr W instead. I looked up at the board, but I couldn't focus on it. I wanted to take a look at how much Micheal changed, but I would look like a creep. It felt like Micheal was staring right at me, I glanced over and saw him peeking at me. "Take a picture, itll last longer." He smirked. Did he even remember who I was, maybe I looked too different to know that I was Blake, the kid he used to be best friends with. "Do you even know who I am?" I whispered, making sure mr W didn't hear me. "Well, duh. You're 'Mr Jenner.' But I just met you…. So no, I don't remember you." He whispered. "Oh…. Its me, Blake? I used to be your best friend. And beside me is Nellie, shes my girlfriend now." I said. "Seriously?!" Micheal shouted. Mr Winston heard him blurt that out, and notced that I was talking to. "Boys, maybe you could continue this conversation during your walk to the princapal office. Go, Now." He shouted. I got up, looked at Nellie, and made a kissy face. She smiled, and waved. Micheal stood up too, hes much taller in person. I find tall people… very attractive. Wait, what? I must be high on white out or something… I have no idea why im saying that. We got out of the class room, and walked out into the hall. "Ill show you to the princapals office, ive been in there a lot. For making out with Nellie, for not paying attention in class, for spray painting the gym." I told him. He laughed. "So you're seriously Blake Jenner? My old best friend? You look so different. Holy shit man." "Me, look at you? You're so much taller, and your hair. Your face is definitely different." I told him, stopping at the front doors. "How about we ditch? Ill take you somewhere, I usually go. This period I usually ditch anyways. Nellie and a couple others will be there." "Um, alright?" Micheal said, confusingly. We quietly left through the doors, and ran like the wind. He ran so different too. Faster, stronger. Hly shit. He was in front of me, not that much farther, but he was in front. I stared at him running. He stopped, and looked at my pathetic running. I ran over to him. "So where exactly is this place?" He said, catching his breath. "Just over there." I pointed out a place near the school, but not techniqually there. I could see Abraham, Aylin and Emily there. Nellie quickly walked outside, and ran over to us. She leaped over to me, and hugged me. She alos hugged Micheal. We all ran together the where the 3 were. After not too much running, we got there. Aylin was drinking a bit of beer, Abraham was smoking a cigar, and Emily was just standing there. She was obviously already drunk.

Nellie took my hand, and squeezed it tightly. But I couldn't help but look at Micheal. This wasn't actually happening, was it? I didn't want it to happen. Maybe I was still in shock of how Micheal looked. Yeah, that was it. He stared up and down at Emily, cheking her out. For some reason, I wanted to leave. I never want to leave, not for anything.

"Ill be right back Nellie, I need to go," I said, trying to think of an excuse to leave. "to the bathroom.."

"Okay." Nellie said, smiling. She let go of my hand.

I left to the other side of a barn near us, so nobody could see me. I didn't actually go, I just needed to clear my head. I looked to my right, and nobody seemed to be coming. I took a look at my left, and all I could see what this giant spider. Its not like im afraid of spiders, its just, okay that's exactly what it is. I let out a girlish scream, so loud that everyone could hear me. I could hear somebody coming. Shit, they're gonna know that im a wuss. Micheal walks around the corner, laughing a bit. "Dude.. What happened? Did your dick fall off?" Micheal joked. I hit him in the chest, wow. He's got muscles. BLAKE SHUT THE HELL UP! You need to stop it with this, you love Nellie, now stop obsessing over him! I screamed in my head. "There was… something. Its gone now." I told him.

"Yeah, your wimpy scream must've scared it off."

"Hey shut up man, that spider was huge." Micheal just started laughing. Shit. Shit. Shit! I am such a little wimp!

BE UPDATED, PROBABLY TOMORROW. Maybe, maybe not. Sorry that a lot of this was just introducing people, I wanted to include everyone! :D

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

What's happening to us?

HELLO! :D This is my first Fan fiction about TGP, and the first one I've posted ever. Sorry if its badly written, I'm not a pro.

Topic; Blachellie (Blake Michael Nellie, Kind of LOL. Mostly Blicheal.)

RATED; Probably today would be rated 13 + , younger people can read it if they can handle swearing, kissing, anything like that.

POV; Blake.

PS; Please, let me know what you think about it! :D

Michael was a dick head, he laughed literally for 5 minutes straight. When he finally stopped laughing, I slapped him.

"What the hell man? I was just joking around, having fun. Its my first day back, okay? Its weird seeing you all jumpy like this, so I guess I found it funny." He shouted.

"Dickhead." I told him. Maybe everything I felt was only in the spur of the moment, maybe it had to do with people being with us. We walked back to where everyone was. Aylin drank a big gulp of her beer, and handed it to me. I grabbed it, and sipped on it. I handed it over to Nellie, who didn't drink as much as us. She took it, but only took a little drink. She passed it over to Michael, but he refused.

"What, you don't drink?" I asked, confused.

"No, I've never drank in my life." He answered, looking down. He seemed ashamed from being different then us.

"Don't sweat it Michael, I don't drink much either." Nellie said, with a smile on her face. Emily took the beer from Nellie, she chugged it down like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa Emily, calm it down. We only bought one bottle." Abraham shouted. Emily looked at him, and threw the bottle down. She was pissed. Whenever she was drunk and somebody said something she didn't like, she would get all angry and hormonal. She threw her jacket on the ground, and started talking in Spanish. "Voy a patearte el culo maldito Abraham. You tee Voy a matter!" She shouted. I'm pretty sure it went along with kicking his ass or something like that. She took off her earrings and handed them to me. I always had to hold her stuff, when she got all angry. She slapped Abraham across the face, and she started screaming at him. "Emily! Are you crazy? Somebody might hear us." I told her. She didn't care though, she pushed Abraham, and made him fall. "No le gusta!" She shouted in Spanish again. I take Spanish with her, so I knew she said she didn't like him. "Nellie, lets go. I want to get back to the school, before Emily gets us in trouble." I whispered to Nellie. She nodded, and we ran. Nellie was a bit slower then me, but I didn't want to slow down. She didn't care that she was slower, she liked to pace herself. I looked back at the group. I guess Michael was too shy to leave. "Michael, you coming or what?" I shouted at him. He noticed me, and ran to us. "So, are we going back to class, or what?" He asked. "No way, periods almost over. Were going to just chill in the Unisex bathroom." I told him. He nodded, and ran to the school. Nellie started sprinting, so she was a lot faster then me. I looked again at Michael, and I had no idea why. I didn't want to look at him, my mind just made me. I then looked at Nellie, who looked totally hot. She was all sweaty, which made me get all happy. I then sprinted to the school, passing Nellie and Michael. We got inside, and went straight to the bathroom. Tyler, Shanna, Maxfield and Dani were in there. Tyler noticed us right away, and waved to us. He was smoking a cigar, Dani walked over to him, and grabbed the cigar. "You want to kill your lungs? I wouldn't think so." She threw the cigar in the trash. Tyler just rolled his eyes. Shanna and Maxfield of course were kissing. She whispered something into his ear, but I couldn't make out what she said. Shanna got away from Maxfield for a quick sec, to say hi to us. She gave me a big hug, same with Nellie. She looked at Michael for a sec. "Michael. Michael Weisman?" She asked. He nodded, and she hugged him. "Long time no see. Sorry, where are my manners? The boy wearing the glasses is Tyler, that's DanI right beside him, and on the counter is my boyfriend, Maxfield." She introduced everybody. Michael waved, and looked at me. "Sorry man, I guess you can do what you want. You don't have to stay in here if you don't want to." I told him. He smiled, but when he was about to leave, Marissa walked in. He saw her, and just froze up.

*Want to do Michael's POV on this moment*

MICHEALS POV

I looked at this, marvellous girl. I don't even know who she was, yet I was stunned. Blake stared at me and her, and stared back at Nellie. He smiled at her. I looked back at this beautiful girl. She had light orange hair, and was gorgeous. "Hello, my names Marissa." She spoke to me! She stuck her hand out, but I was still frozen because of her. She took my hand, and shook it herself. "I…. I….. I…. I'm Michael Weisman." I finally got a few words out of my mouth, which was dry. She smiled at me, "Is he a friend of yours Blake?" She asked. "Yeah, he used to live around here, but he moved away." Blake answered.

BLAKES POV

Michael was just standing there, taking up space. Did he like Marissa or something? I suddenly felt the urge to bust out of here, but I didn't. "Michael, get out of the way. Marissa needs to get through." I warned him.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Michael, you seem pretty cool. Can I take you out maybe for drinks some night? I know a place."

"Well, actually-" "He'd love to" I had to cut him off, he would've passed up the opportunity to go out with a really great girl. "Okay. Yeah, sure. Id love to." Michael said. She smiled, "Great, see you tomorrow night then?" "Of course." Marissa left the bathroom.

Shanna walked to Max and grabbed his hand. "Alright guys, lets play the Truth Game. You have to truthfully answer the question, or something bad will happen to you. We have a little test to see if you are lying though. This machine. If you lie you will get painfully shocked. I know Blake knows the feelings," She told us. Everybody gathered around in a circle. "Okay, first question goes to… Nellie." Shanna said. Nellie smiled. "Okay, your question is…. Have you ever been a lesbian?"

"Haha, nope. I'm at straight as uncooked spaghetti." Nellie laughed. We all asked questions, and before we knew it, we had been playing for an hour. Everything was going well until Mr W walked in. "Hey! Get out everyone. Wait, detention for all of you tonight!" We all moaned, but got dragged to our second periods class.

Time passed very fast, and we had to stay in detention for 3 hours. Everybody piled in, all upset. Emily, Matheus, Sam and Marissa were there too. "I will be back in 3 hours. But just to make sure you guys don't try and escape, I'm locking the doors, windows and every type of place you could leave from." He told us. We were all pretty angry, but we don't have a say in it.

"YO. Lets play. Spin. The. Bottle!" Emily shouted.

We were all pretty cool with that, so we grabbed the bottle and played.

Shanna started, and it landed on Sam. Great, what if she falls in love with him, ill have to deal with her talking about him all day. Uch, fan freaking tastic. She knelt up, and crawled towards him. She grabbed him face, and started kissing him. They were passionately kissing for about 5 seconds, and then they stopped.

Next spin was Sam, he spun it. And guess who it landed on? Nellie. My girlfriend. That little twit. He probably did that on purpose. He's had a crush on Nellie ever since I started dating her. He just loves pissing me off. Sam got up, grabbed Nellie's cheeks, and started making out with her. I think he used tongue, but I wasn't positive. He was still kissing her as she was pushing him away. "Okay you too, that's enough." I told them. I grabbed Nellie off of him. I was strong enough to lift her, because I'm on the football team. I set her on my lap. She pecked my lips, and smiled. She reached her hand over and spun the bottle. It landed on me. So we kissed like real couples do, for about 8 seconds. I grabbed the bottle, and spun it, hoping it would land on Nellie, or at least Marissa because I've kissed her before. It landed on somebody, but I never look at who it is. I just heard everybody making 'OOH' sounds, so it must've been something big. I looked up where the bottle landed. Great. It was Michael. Everybody laughed, and started chanting 'kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!' over and over again. I put Nellie down for a sec, and I stood up. I walked over to him, and looked at him. "Meh, what the hell?" I said, grabbing his face and giving him a small peck.


	3. Chapter 3

What's happening to us?

HELLO! :D This is my first Fan fiction about TGP, and the first one I've posted ever. Sorry if its badly written, I'm not a pro.

Topic; Blachellie (Blake Michael Nellie, Kind of LOL. Mostly Blicheal.)

RATED; 13+ for slash kissing, (Slightly) swearing, talk about sex. Stuff like that.

POV; Blake.

Hey guys, sorry for the loss of stories lately. School just started again, and I havent had much time to upload this. If im lucky im going to upload every other day. Thanks for reading this! J

"What the hell!" I said, grabbing his face and giving him a small peck. I crawled back to the spot, watching as Michael spun the bottle. I really don't know what I felt during that. It was really awkward, I can say that. I didn't feel happy about it. But, I wasn't angry. I'm just going to try and get my mind off of it. It was nothing, just a tiny little kiss. Me and Nellie used to do that all the time, until we actually started getting serious. I needed to act like I'm not even thinking about it. I knew he wasn't, so why even bother?

He spun the Bottle, which landed on Marissa. She smiled at that, and leaned over to him. She grabbed the back of Michaels head, and started kissing him. She leaned her head, and started passionately kissing him.

"Alright Marissa, before he loses oxygen." Emily told her. They stopped kissing, and returned to their seats.

By the end of the game, everybody was tired of kissing. The couples that kissed besides the ones who already did were;

Marissa and Matheus

Matheus and Nellie

Nellie and Shanna

Shanna and Tyler

Tyler and Dani

DanI and Me

Me and Sam(For half a second, that was it. It was totally gross)

Sam and Michael

Michael and Maxfield

Maxfield and Emily

Emily and Matheus.

Spin the bottle is over, finally. I have to go find Nellie and kiss her. I loved HER, and that's who I NEEDED to kiss. She was in the corner, talking with Michael. All I saw was them hugging and laughing. What the hell was this about? They stopped hugging, and I went over there. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed Michael and hugged him. I guess I though it was Nellie? Anyways, I grabbed him, and squeezed him tight. I was still a little tipsy from drinking the beer earlier, and I didn't realize it was him. I lowered my hands, to touch his soft butt, he shouted and that's when I realized it was him. Michael and Nellie look the same, short black hair, same brown eyes. I quickly let him go, and grabbed Nellie. I grabbed her face, and kissed her. She grabbed my waist, and kissed me back. I really didn't want to stop kissing her, but Michael was watching us. It was awkward. We stopped kissing, and instead we cuddled. Michael laughed, "Love birds much? You two are like obsessed with each other. Ill be over there, working my charm with Marissa. In case you wanted to grope me again." He joked, I am serious I really wanted to punch his face in right at that moment. I scoffed, as he left. I rolled my eyes, and turned away from him. "Nellie, I…. I love you." I randomly told her. She smiled, putting her hands to her heart. "Aw Blake… I love you too." She said to me. I kissed her once again, and this time, it was actually romantic. "I never want this to end." She told me, I smiled at her. "Me neither" I answered back. She grabbed my hand, and we went to the front of the class. She kneeled down. "Come down here Blake." I got down on my knees. She was showing me a vent that we could go through. "This vent will take us to the nurses office. I want to go there with you. To show you my love." She smiled at me. She was an angel, I…. I just wanted her forever. I opened the vent, and we went through it. Eventually, we found the nurses office. I laid on the bed that was in there, and got under the blankets.

She went into the bathroom in there. Not too long after that, she came out, with a bright pink flowy dress on. She looked really beautiful, and I just wanted her all the more. She came over to the bed, and knelt down on the floor. "Blake, are you a virgin?" She asked me, with a smile on her face. "Of course, are you?" "Yeah, I am. But…. Blake. I'm in love with you, and I really want to prove it to you. I was going to have you come to my house, so we could do this. But, any place is fine, as long as we're together. I know its cheesy, but I seriously want this." Nellie told me, she was getting teary eyed. She looked at the ground, and wiped a tear away from her eye. I grabbed her chin, and lifted her face up. "Nellie, I want this too" I meant what I said, and I didn't regret it a single bit. She stood up, and got into the bed. I undid my pants, and tossed them to the ground. I also took off my shirt, and threw them aside my pants. She grabbed the side of my face, and started kissing me. She tilted my head backwards, and she kissed my neck. I felt a bit of pressure, but I didn't mind. It was a good pressure. She was sucking on my neck, while kissing me. She put her hand on my waist, and continued to kiss my neck.

Suddenly, somebody walked in. Why were they in here?

Sorry its so short, I wanted to leave a cliff hanger, and this was one of the only ways I could do it. I feel its going too fast, but with their relationship, they aren't. LOL. Thanks for reading3

Follow me on Tumblr; Ill add all of my TGP FF'S.

Thanks! :D xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

What's happening to us?

HELLO! :D This is my first Fan fiction about TGP, and the first one I've posted ever. Sorry if its badly written, I'm not a pro.

Topic; Blachellie (Blake Michael Nellie, Kind of LOL. Mostly Blicheal.)

RATED; 13+ Swearing, Talk about sex. Future Stories will be more Blicheal, I don't want to get straight into it, like most FF's. There is going to be a little tension in this one though. YAY. :D

I've been waiting J

This one might be a bit long, but I don't know how to end it. LOL.

POV; Blake.

What was he doing in here? Damn it Michael. Why was he following me everywhere. Did he not know I was here with Nellie. Nellie didn't seem to notice him though, and continued kissing my exposed neck. I quickly moved, and grabbed Nellie. I got out of the bed, and went straight for Michael. "Michael, get out! Why are you even here?" I shouted at him. "Oh my gosh. Blake? I didn't even see you." Michael ran out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

Nellie got out of the bed. "Blake, do you WANT to do this?" She asked, nervously. Oh Crap, she didn't want to do this anymore. Well, I guess it isn't that big of a deal of us not having it. "Not if you're not ready. We don't have to. Do you just want to get out of here?" I asked her, grabbing her hand. She smiled, and walked back into the bathroom. I grabbed my pants and shirt, and quickly put them on. Not too long after, Nellie came out in her clothes. We opened the vent, and made our way back into the classroom.

We went and sat down at one of the tables. Sam was beside us, asleep. "So…. How was it?" I asked Nellie. "What are you talking about?"

"The kiss. You and Sam." "It wasn't good. Ill say that." I laughed, and let out a sigh.

Not too much longer, Sam woke up. Shanna came over and sat beside me. "So.. Where were you?" Shanna asked. Nothing really happened, so should I tell her anything? I just let out a small laugh, and shrug. Sam walked over to us, and grabbed Nellie. "So, that kiss earlier was pretty hot, wasn't it? Don't you wish you could have it again? I bet you do." Sam said, leaning in to kiss her. I pushed him off. He went right in front of me, and got angry. She punched me in the gut, and when I was kneeled down in pain, he karate chops my spine. Oh the damn pain. I drop to the floor in pain, I grabbed his leg, and pulled him down though. "You are coming closer again, so you can get another kiss Jenner?" Sam said, he just wanted me to punch him in the face, didn't he? I lifted my arm, but still in a bit of pain. I punched him right across the face, I got up, and leaned on the table. Sam got up, he was angry. You could just tell. Right when he was about to hurt me even more, Mr W walked in. "Its been 3 hours, you can leave now," He told us, he is obsessed with us leaving at the end. We all got out, I held my gut still in pain. I hopped in my car, and started the engine. I heard knocking on my window, it was Michael. I rolled down the window. "What?" "I don't have a ride, drive me?" He asked me, with his hands in his jacket. I made a gesture for him to get in. He stepped into the car and put his seatbelt on. I started driving the car. "So you're really into Marissa?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry about before, I never saw you guys. I tried leaving because it was so boring, but I didn't find the front door." He answered. I smiled. "So… Did you date anybody at your school that you went to?" I asked, it was hard making conversation with him. "Well, yeah. I dated this 2 girls, I cant remember the name of the one girl. The other girl was named Sarah. We dated for most of my time there. But we broke up." "Why?"

"Well… Its embarrassing. I shouldn't say." "Dude, just tell me. I promise I wont tell anybody. Hey, remember our handshake that we made when you still came here?" He nodded, and lifted our hand. We high fived, props, twisted our fingers, and looked straight at each other.

I looked at his eyes, I never noticed how blue they were. Suddenly, I was hooked. I didn't want to look at anything else, but I had to. My mind just wouldn't let me. I was so out of it, I never realized what was going on, until Michael screamed. We were heading straight for a tree. I quickly swerved to not hit it. "Dude, what the hell?" Michael yelled. "Sorry, I was….. Distracted." I told him, honestly. He looked strangely at me, "By what?" I thought for a few seconds, "I was just, thinking of… Nellie. Yeah. Her. Now tell me your secret." I told him, now paying attention to the road a lot more. He sighed heavily and looked at me. "Fine. Ill tell you. Just don't say anything to anyone. We broke up because…. Well, I got her pregnant. We had sex unprotected, and she got pregnant, and told me she didn't want anything to do with me. Then during the whole thing, I couldn't help her. She wouldn't have let me anyways. Then the day she had the baby, I wasn't there. I didn't want her to get angry at me. I've been regretting it ever since." He started sobbing. "And the worst part is, I haven't seen her since she told me to leave her alone. I don't even know my own child's name. I just feel terrible about all of this. I'm sorry for crying. I just cant talk about this without getting upset." He got really upset, and started crying into his palms.

"No, its okay. I've regretted so many things too. You're not alone Michael." I reassured him, he might not have felt any better, but at least I tried. I was never good at cheering people up when they're down.

"Thanks man." He said, wiping his tears away. He turned up the radio, and tuned it to a channel. Stereo hearts played, and he started singing along. I've never heard him sing before, and he kind of surprised me. He was great, wonderful even. Maybe I could talk him into joining our Glee club at school, we could always have more people.

Our glee club consists of;

Me

Shanna

Nellie

Lindsay

Hannah

Damian

Marissa

Alex

Emily

And Maxfield. Shanna talked Maxfield into joining of course.

"Hey Michael, you're pretty good at singing. Maybe you could join Glee club." I suggested, and waited for an answer.

"I'm not all that into group singing. Sorry." There had to be a way to get him to join. "Me, Shanna and Nellie are all in it."

"I figured, but still no."

"Marissa's in it too."

"Well, if you guys are all in it. Then yeah, sure." He so had a crush. It was cute.

Finally after half an hour of driving, we got to his house. It was getting late, so I figured I better get going. "Thanks for driving me, and sorry it took so long. Its almost 10, holy shit. You can crash here if you want." He told me, looking at the clock. "Yeah, it is pretty late, but I have to let my mom know before I go anywhere. Maybe tomorrow?" I asked. "I'm hanging out with Marissa tomorrow. We'll figure something out. Oh, and text me the details about Glee Club!" He yelled, going inside. I quickly drove off, heading towards my house.

The next day, I had my books for class, and was off to find Nellie. It was our 1 year anniversary, and I got her something special. A diamond necklace, shaped like a heart, with a picture of us inside of it. She was at her locker, talking to Sam. Why was she doing that. He leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry about you and Blake. Hopefully things are okay." Why was he talking like that? I ran up to her, and pushed him against the locker. "Don't touch her." I shouted at him, he tried to get free, but I had him trapped. "Blake, let him go!" Nellie yelled. I let go, and he ran off. I watched him run off, then faced Nellie. She had a worried look on her face, and looked right into my eyes. "What was that all about?" I asked, angrily. "Well, he was comforting me after you ditched me last night."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You were supposed to drive me home last night, but you didn't. You left me stranded at the school! Luckily Sam forgot his wallet, so when he got back, he brought me home. Maybe he did kiss me, but who the hell cares? You brought home somebody you haven't spoken to in years, instead of your girlfriend." She said, tearing up. Shit, I was supposed to pick her up. I forgot. "Nellie, I'm sorry, okay, I guess I forgot. He needed a ride, and I brought him home. I forgot that you still needed a ride home. Please forgive me." I said. "I thought I was the most special person in your life. Not Michael. You know what? Tonight, I can just get a ride from Sam instead. Just leave me alone." She pushed me away, knocking the books out of my hand. Michael saw me there, with my books all fallen to the ground. He ran over, and helped me pick them up. "What happened? Did Sam do something?" He asked, grabbing my math book. "No, I'm just a jerk. Last night, I was supposed to bring Nellie home too, and now she's pissed at me." I told him. "Oh, its my fault. I should never have asked." He told me. "No, its not your fault. Its mine for forgetting about her. I was just so distracted I guess."

We grabbed the rest of the books, and he handed me the ones he had. "Thanks for helping me." I told him. "Oh yeah, no problem." He smiled at me, and looked into my eyes. Marissa walked over to us, and grabbed Michaels arm. "I'm so excited for tonight Michael." She told him. "Me too." He smiled.

I walked off to my next class. It was math. Wonderful. Sam's in that class, so is Nellie. She's going to hate me, and Sam is going to fight with him. Fan freaking tastic. Well, at least Michaels in that class. He loved math class.

I got to my classroom, to see Nellie sitting next to Sam. Just my freaking luck. "Hey Nellie. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, grabbing her hand and taking her to the back of the room. "I want to apologize. I love you, like nobody else, and I just got distracted, I was stupid, and never should have done that." I told her, kneeling down. I got out the necklace. "Nellie, happy 1 year anniversary." I gave her the necklace. She smiled, and hugged me tightly. "Oh Blake! How can I stay mad at you? I love you too. You're my only one true love. How bout we go out tonight, my house?"

"Of course Nellie," I grabbed her hand, and we got a seat at the back. The teacher for this class was always ten minutes late. So I grabbed Nellie and kissed her softly. "I got you something too. I just, wasn't sure if after our fight I should still give it to you." She pulled out a little box, and handed it to me. It was to bracelets. One said Nellie's one and only, and the other said Blake's one and only. "I want to be your one and only, please. We wear these to say, that we love each other. And will be each others, loves." She told me, smiling. "I…. I love them. I love you." I grabbed the back of her head, and kissed her gently. She put her arms around my neck, and kissed me back. We stopped for a sec. Michael walked in, and saw up together. "Guys, teacher alert." He said.

"I don't care. Give me all the detentions you want. I'm in love." I said, looking at Nellie.

"Oh Blake." She smiled, and kissed me even more.

That day, we didn't get detention, so I grabbed Nellie and brought her to my car. I quickly stuck the key in the ignition, and drove. "So, to my house. We have the whole place to ourselves. Dinner, movie, and then…" Nellie said, giving me a look. I smiled, and nodded.

We quickly drove to her house, and made dinner. We had a nice salad, with turkey, and scalloped potatoes.

Right after, I got a call from my phone. It was Michael. "What?!" I told him.

"I just needed to call. Telling you I love you man. So much,…. It almost hurts me." He was obviously wasted. His first drink, and he was completely drunk. Smooth Michael. I hung up, and went over to Nellie. "Nellie, how about a night out? Instead of in. We can rent a hotel room after."

"Um, okay!" She smiled. We quickly got into the car and drove to the place Michael and Marissa were. We walked into the club, and saw Michael on the dance floor. He was pumping his fists, and rocking his hips. He even danced like he was wasted. I ran over to him, and grabbed him. "Dude? You're drunk. I thought you were barely going to drink! And where's Marissa?" I yelled. "Don't, don't worry. I'm not drunk. I'm just a little buzzed. Dude, dude, dude. Calm down. I'm fine. Marissa is over there, with… with, umm. I don't know who that is." Michael said, wasted. Marissa was with Lindsay. I ran over to her. "Hey, why is Michael wasted?"

"You tell me! I paid for one drink, but he couldn't stop. He blew all of his money, and is now dancing with random girls to pay for his drinks. We need to get him out of here."

We went and grabbed Michael.

"HEY BABY! LETS DO IT. RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW. IVE WANTED YOUR BODY SINCE I MET YOU, SEXY LADY." He shouted, making everyone hear him. He leaned over to kiss Marissa, but she moved, making him fall to the ground. I lifted him up, and brought him to our car. We were alone, because the girls were using the bathroom. They need to use it at the same time I guess. Michael sat in the back seat, staring at me and smiling. "Come here." He told me, patting the seat. I sat down near him, and got a whiff of his scent. His breath smiled awful. He pushed me down, making me hit the seat with my head. He got on top of me, and leaned down. Well, this was an awkward situation. He grabbed my cheeks, and laughed. "Michael. What are you doing?" I asked him, confused. "THIS."

He pulled my face up, and gently kissed my cold, lips. I couldn't do anything, I was in shock. I knew he was drunk, but why would he do that? I don't think he's gay. He smiled at me, and actually started kissing me passionately. He leaned his head, and kissed my mouth. He started poking his tongue in there, and sliding it all around. He started moving up and down on me. He was dry humping me. He stopped kissing my mouth, and moved around. He kissed my cheek, and started nibbling on my ear. He moved his way down, and started kissing my neck.

We were making out, in public. How have the guys not seen it yet? I was still in shock, so I couldn't move a muscle. He still moved down, and lifted my shirt up, and kissed my stomach, and I'm pretty sure he licked it a few times. I finally was able to push him off. He hit the side of the car, and shook it a little bit. I quickly got up too, and got out of the car. I went to the driver seat, away from him. I got a text on my phone from Nellie.

_**Blake, we will be right out. Love you, Nellie.**_

How was I supposed to explain to her that Michael just made out with me, while he was drunk?

Well, I guess I found an ending. J

Thanks for reading! This episode is kind of sucky writing, I know. SORRY. L


	5. Chapter 5

HI AGAIN!

This episode we get to meet a lot more people! J

Relationships will be put to the test though. This one might be shitty though, I don't quite know how to add from last one.

RATED- I'm not going to rate it anymore, ill tell you if something bad will happen, to beware. There's just swearing.

Ill also tell you if there's smut, and there isn't.

Please enjoy! :D

He kissed me. Nearly more. He almost got down to somewhere else before I pushed him away. I knew he was drunk, but why would he do THAT drunk. I've almost done it with a girl when I was drunk, but a girl. The gender I like, not a boy. I don't know anyone who has. Is he, gay, and just hiding it? Maybe when he's drunk, he says or does stuff he has always wanted to do. I mean he told Marissa that ever since he laid eyes on her, he wanted her. You know what, it was probably just nothing. Maybe he was wasted enough not to know it was me, maybe he thought it was Marissa. Yeah, that was probably it.

I just cant shake that feeling though. I was too much of a wimp to even stop it. I know I didn't want it, so why didn't I stop him sooner? Before he even started kissing my cheek? Then all of a sudden, I heard snoring. It was Michael, I guess he passed out. Tomorrow, I wonder if I can talk to him about it. Hopefully.

Nellie got to the car, and saw Michael passed out. "Finally he's asleep. Lets get him home, and get to that hotel."

"I think I need to let him crash at my house. I mean, he's wasted. His mom will be pissed off. I'm sorry, I don't tonight think will work out very well."

"Fine." I could tell she was upset, but it wasn't really my fault. He got wasted, and needed my help.

"Babe, I know you wanted our date tonight, but Michael needs my help."

"I'm not angry that you're helping him, I'm angry that we don't ever get a date ever since Michael came back. He's in our way Blake, I love you, but he's just… A third wheel."

I stared at her, a third wheel? Hardly. I cant believe she would say that.

"He has barely made any friends here. The only friends he has at this school are Tyler, Maxfield, Dani, Shanna, us, and hardly Marissa now. Tyler and DanI are always out and Shanna and Max are always making out. I'm sorry if it bothers you, him being around, but I'm not going to stop helping him out."

"You are so frustrating! He can make new friends, that's what high school is for! Just let him go, and he'll make friends."

"You were the one who said he came, so don't tell me to forget about him. If you never told me, I wouldn't have even known. I didn't even recognize him. So don't pin this on me"

"Gosh, why have I not realized this until now? You are a complete douche!"

"I'm a douche? Yeah, somebody who helps their friend out, is definitely a douche."

"You punched Sam for comforting me. I don't know why nobody has called you off before, so I am. You are such a dick head sometimes."

"He comforted you, by kissing you. You just let him! He's trying to steal you away from me, I can tell."

"Steal me away? I'm not an object! I'm a person. I don't want to be with Sam, I want to be with you! More or less. You're just being unreasonable right now. Just let Michael deal with himself. Let him go for one night."

"You only want him gone because you want to have sex! That's all tonight was about."

"Oh, my gosh. You and Michael are just so… Irritating!"

"Well, look who's talking?! Every second you're either all lovey dovey or like the HULK!"

"You know, I would call you annoying. But I don't want your feelings hurt!"

"You know, I would call you a total bitch, but I don't want your feelings hurt!"

I cant believe I said that. I just called Nellie a bitch. Why would I do that. Oh no. She's upset. She started tearing up.

"Fine. If you think I'm a bitch, then good. I'm out of here. Me and you, are done." She yelled at me, she got out of the car, and ran. I looked in the rear view mirror, and saw Michael still there, passed out. "Michael, wake up man!" He woke up, surprised. "MMMM, what?" "Do you want to crash at my place tonight?" "Yeah, sure." He told me, moving to the front seat. "I heard yelling, why'd you guys yell? I need sleep." I could tell he was still just a bit drunk. "Oh nothing, just that we broke up." I told him, only to find out he crashed again. We made our way to my house, and we got upstairs to my room. I quickly went to the bathroom to change. I could hear Michael moaning, so I peeked my head out. He was fast asleep, and moaning I guess. I slipped into something warm, and comfy. I got out back into the bedroom, and shut the door. I slipped on something, and fell right into the bed. I knew it was awkward to sleep in the same bed as a dude, but I was beat. I just slept there. Not too much longer, I could feel something on the bed. I felt like bouncing. I opened my eyes, to see Michael wide awake, changing his clothes. I guess he thought that I was sleeping, so he could change. It was 7 in the morning, so I should wake up and change like him. He took off his pants, then his boxers. He was butt naked, on my bed! He quickly slipped on some pants, and a new shirt. I just now pretended to wake up. "Morning man. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm still not feeling the greatest. I feel like shit. My head is pounding, my stomach is in knots, and I feel like I'm going to hurl." He said, getting up and running to the bathroom. He threw up, and groaned a few times. I quickly slipped into clothes. Thank goodness it was Saturday. Michael got up, and leaned on the wall. "Hey, Michael. I need to talk to you. About last night." "Last night. Ugh, it was terrible. But I guess if you want to say something about it, I don't care. Shoot."

"Well, um. Last night. When we were in the car, you. This is awkward…. Well, you pushed me over into the car seat, and climbed on top of me. Then you… Started kissing me. You almost did more, but I stopped you…. I don't want anything to change though Michael." I said, with regret.

He just stared at me, in shock. "I…. I… I…. I need to go." He said, running off.

Sorry its short, but I didn't want to make one really long today.

Next episode will be good. No kissing, or love. Just trying to figure stuff out. We will hear some feelings, somebody might get hurt. J XOXO.


	6. Chapter 6

HI. Here's the story again. ;3

Please give me feedback. That'd be great! :D

Kissing may be involved.

Feelings might happen. Just a warning.

SWEARING INCLUDED.

He ran off. Why did he run off? I just told him something. I didn't even ask him why. Why he made out with me, why he got naked right in my bed, beside me. Why…. I cant help but stare at his eyes.

I quickly got downstairs, and grabbed some cereal. I munched on some, and grabbed my phone. I quickly texted Shanna;

_**Hey, you want to hang now? **_

_**XOXO Blake**_

Not too much later she replied;

_**Um, sure. Bringing Max and Emily though, they were bored. **_

_**See you soon, XOXO. Shanna.**_

About 10 minutes later, they showed up at my house. "So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked, nervously.

"We are not talking about that. Are we? Lets talk about you and Nellie. What happened?!" Shanna asked.

"We got into this big fight, and I ended up calling her a bitch. I didn't mean to, I was just annoyed. But now, we aren't together. Id like not to talk about it though." I pleaded. They agreed. Shanna's phone buzzed. "Shit. Me and Max need to go, my mom wants us to watch my brother. Sorry. Emily, you staying or going?" Shanna said.

"Ill stay, if that's okay with Blake?" Emily asked me. "Sure, you're always welcome here." Luckily, nobody was home. So we could do anything we wanted. Like smoke a joint. Nobody will be home till tomorrow.

Shanna and Max left, and just left me and Emily.

"So…. Did you ever, you know. Have sex with Nellie?" Emily asked me randomly. I knew she was going to pop that question soon, but I didn't know it was going to be this early.

"Um. No." I told her.

"Well, should we keep our promise? Should…. We have sex?" Emily asked me.

"Why, do you want to?"

"I, I actually kind of do. If that's okay."

"Um. Wow, yeah. It is. Want to, now?"

"Okay." She smiled at me.

We made our way up to the bedroom.

She got onto the bed, and laid there. I went on top of the bed, and beside her. We kept smiling, and giggling. I grabbed her face, and started kissing her. We were just laying there, kissing.

"STOP….. I cant do this. I'm sorry," I told her.

" Call me when you can then." She said, calmly. I stood up. She grabbed my face, and kissed me. "Meh. I've had better kisses." She left, and left me alone at my house. The phone rang, I ran over and grabbed it.

(Bold is Blake, Italics/Bold is Other person)

**Um, Hello?**

_**Hey, Its me. Michael.**_

**Hey man, why'd you leave?**

_**I'm sorry, it was too awkward to talk about it. **_

**Don't worry about it, you were drunk. You do strange things when you're drunk.**

_**Yeah, but I don't usually make out with a dude. I don't know why I did that. I know you felt violated, and creeped out.**_

**No worries man. Maybe you thought I was Marissa or something. **

_**Thing is, I knew it was you.**_

**Seriously?**

_**Um, yeah. Listen, I'm going to come back to your house and we can talk there. Okay?**_

**Okay dude, see you soon. Bye**

_**Later.**_

_**He hung up the phone. **_

_**About 10 minutes later, he showed up. He came in, and sat on the couch. **_

"_**Hey.." I said, sitting beside him.**_

"_**Hi." **_

"_**Dude, you don't need to be upset. I don't want you to be freaked out when we see each other. So what, you kissed me, you were drunk. You didn't know better." **_

_**He smiled at me, but still looked at the ground.**_

"_**I don't know, I guess I just feel, strange. I don't want this to be awkward either, but it will be. We are best friends, who… Kissed. There will always be something weird between us." He looked up at me. "That's why I cant be friends with you anymore." **_

"_**What? I don't want to stop being your friend. Nobody will ever find out, I know its awkward, but… I don't care. Please." I started tearing up.**_

"_**I'm sorry…" He ran out the door. I ran after him **_

"_**Wait!" He stopped, and looked at me. He was crying. **_

_**I walked up to him. "I'm sorry, okay? I know I shouldn't have freaked like that. I really want to be your friend." He told me.**_

_**I grabbed his shoulder, "Its okay. It will get better." **_

_**His face was red, and he was picking at himself. **_

"_**I'm not going to stand here and watch you feel bad. If you want to come in, fine. If not, okay." I walked into my house. **_

_**Shortly after, he followed. **_

"_**Listen Blake, I don't know what's happening with me. I've never had a drink until last night, never made out with a dude until last night, and I really never had a real friend till the other day. This place is messing me up big time, and I don't know how to stop it. I promise, whatever happened last night will never happen again. Okay man?" I smiled at him. "Okay.." **_

_**AH. So much short chapters, more shortness to come. Until I can actually find a way to write a long one, this is what you'll get. Sorry. Not much shorties anymore though.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!.

The following chapters wont have MUCH Blichael in it, they just had their talk, and I don't want them to start making out right away.

LOL.

There isn't smut in this….

I think you guys deserve an explanation for the last chapter. It was kind of confusing I bet, lol. So, Blake had Shanna, Max and Emily over. (Still with me here? LOL) But then they had to leave, leaving Emily and Blake alone. Remembering the promise they had made about sex(I told you about this in Chapter One) they were about to have it. If you caught on, it was because he didn't want Emily, he wanted Nellie. Then M and B finally had their talk about what went on at the Bar, and no more awkwardness.

And that's what you missed on, THE GLEE PROJECT, Fan fiction. Tried to do it like they do on TGP and Glee, but it failed c; LOL.

So, enjoy :D

So he was just drunk, like I thought. We just sat their, in awkward silence. So instead of having quiet, I decided to pop in a video game. We played Halo 3 for 2 hours straight. I paused the game, and headed into the kitchen. We have a small house, so the kitchen was right in the living room. I grabbed a few slices of pizza, and some pop. I heated up the pizza, to make it nice and toasty. I headed back to the living room, chucked the pop at Michael, and handed him his pizza.

He grabbed out his phone before eating though, and started texting. I climbed behind Michael without him noticing. He texted a message to Marissa that said;

**Marissa, I am so sorry. I acted stupid last night. It was the first time I have ever drank, and I just acted like a fool. ~Michael. **

I figured that if Michael can work up the courage to text Marissa and Apologize, that I should to Nellie.

**Hello, Mrs V? Its Blake, is Nellie there?**

_**Oh, well Nellie told me not to let you talk to her if you call.**_

**Please, I love your daughter, I was just being selfish last night.**

_**Well, Okay. I can never stand in a way of true love. But if it comes up, tell her that you forced me to give her the phone. **_

**No worries, I will.**

I chuckled a bit.

_**Hello?**_

**Hey Nellie, its Blake.**

_**No, you cant do this. You cant just call me and apologize. What you did, really hurt my feelings. Goodbye Blake.**_

**But Nellie…. I'm-**

I got cut off by the dial tone. I seriously needed her back though. On Monday, I was definitely apologizing to her. Whether she liked it, or not..

_**Sunday went by really fast, which was good. So now it was Monday. Back to school, and I get to apologize to her. I loved her unconditionally, and I just needed her to know that. She was hiding in her locker, with Sam there, comforting her. I don't blame her for wanting his company… I walked over to her, I didn't want any trouble with Sam, so I came calmly. He still ran off, I guess he was a little freaked by me, after giving him a sucker punch. He's just a wimp. Nellie had her face buried in her locker, I could hear her sobbing. I guess she was still upset. I started patting her back. She quickly got out of the locker, and saw me. "Blake Jenner. How dare you?! You called, but I didn't want you. Now you think if you show up at my locker, I'm going to forgive you?! Just go!" She yelled. I don't blame her, I was a complete jerk to her. **_

"_**Nellie, I love you… It was just in the heat of the moment why I called you that. I don't actually mean it. You're the love of my life, I never want you to leave me… I love you unconditionally. Remember our bracelets? One and only. I now get what that means. You are my one and only love, I can only love you. That's the same with you. I'm not asking you to take me back, I'm just asking you… To forgive me again.." I told her. Damn, I'm smooth. "Blake, I just need to know one thing. Am I a bitch, do I make your life a night mare? Do I drive you up the walls? I just want to know." "Honestly, yes." She scoffed. **_

"_**Some apology." **_

"_**But… that's why I love you. I am crazy for you, you make me do crazy things. Remember when we first started dating? I hated the carnival, thanks to you, that's my favourite place to go. We had our first kiss on the Ferris wheel, I never wanted that kiss to end… You make me feel special, like nobody, not even my parents, can." **_

"_**Aww, Blake Jenner. I love you so much! Forever and Always. Never to part! You make me, go crazy.. I cant think straight when I'm near you… I'm in love with you." **_

_**I picked her up, and hugged her. I gently kissed her. I never knew such a little kiss, could feel so good. **_

"_**Blake, you really are one of the most corniest boys ever. You know that right?" **_

"_**Yeah, how could I not? In fact, I'm proud of it"**_

_**CHEESIEST ENDING EVER. **_

_**I just wanted them to get back together, because of what I have in store next.**_

_**Lets just say, people kiss. But its not who you think… **_

_**Unless you are thinking that. Then its exactly what you think.**_

_**Am I too confusing right now? Ahh, who cares? **_

_**BYE3**_


	8. Chapter 8

I AM BACK.

So where we left off, is Nellie and Blake are back together. Because of the cheesiest thing ever. Also, Michael apologized to Marissa, and Sam is terrified of Blake.

That's what you missed on THE GLEE PROJECT, Fan fiction.

That's my new trademark, okay? C; If somebody wants to make art for this, feel free :D

This is it. I couldn't stop writing, this idea came to me. I had to have an excuse to do something else in the story. LOL. Please, do not hate me for this chapter. I had to make it. It was calling me… c;

The days seemed to fly by, I guess being in love will do that to you. All I could think about was Nellie. That is until final bell rang, and I noticed something by the car. It was Shanna, she was bawling. I hated seeing my best 'girl' friend like this. I ran over to her, and demanded to know what was wrong. In between her crying, she told me.

"Max broke up with me… He said I was a rebound girl, so he could get Lindsey jealous. It worked, so now he's dating her." She admitted. I was always so protective of Shanna. She was fragile, and I hated that people like hurting her, to see when she'll break. Where was Max, anyways? I watch CSI, so I know perfectly well how to kill him and make it look like an accident..

"Where is that SOB? Ill kill him." I told her.

She continued to sob, so I gave her a hug.

"Its alright Shanna. Do you want to come over to my house?" I asked.

"I cant.. My parents aren't there tonight, so I have to watch the house. Could you drive me home though?" She asked.

"Of course I will." I didn't have to bring Nellie home tonight, so I was free.

We got into the car, and started to drive. Her house was about half an hour away, so instead of sitting in silence, we started talking about random crap. We finally got to her house after 35 minutes of driving and searching. I wasn't good with directions.

"Thanks Blake. I love you.." She told me."I love you too Shanna." I replied back. She stared into my eyes, grabbed my face, and planted a tiny kiss on my lips.

She quickly pulled away. "I am so sorry.. I didn't mean to Blake. I thought you would be over Nellie by now, and I…. I'm sorry." She said, running out to her door. I quickly hopped out of my car. She didn't know that me and Nellie were back together yet.

I grabbed her hand before she could get into her house. "Me and Nellie are back together. We made up this morning."

"Wow, you guys are like a light switch. Off and on and off and on. But kissing you, makes that worse. I shouldn't have done it." She started tearing up. Man, I hated it when she was upset. I was about a head taller then her, and I stood right in front of her, with a serious face on, looking down on her. She just noticed me standing like that, and started laughing. Doing that always made her feel better. She looked up, while laughing. Once again she looked into my eyes. She tilted her head, grabbed my neck, and started kissing me again. This time I didn't do anything to stop it. She didn't stop because she knew I wasn't going to.

She leaned to get more access in my mouth. I pushed her against the door, and started kissing her back. We were best friends, but we were kissing. I know that this was wrong, but it felt right. I grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. She moved her hands to my hips now. She took one hand off of me and opened the door. We fell to the carpeted floor, I was on top of her, kissing her more and more.

Finally we sat back up, and we were kneeling down on the floor.

"You know this is wrong, right? You and Nellie are dating, me and Nellie are friends?" Shanna said.

"Yeah, I know. This… it just feels nice.."

"I know…"

We continued to kiss, as well fell gently back on the ground.

OOOH. This one was short. I know. Don't get all in my grill about it.

If I added the next part to this, it would've been really long. I didn't want it to be really long. Sorry. :/


	9. Chapter 9

Hi J

I know, you probably hate me for that last one.

1. If you hate me because I'm bad at writing kissing scenes, I know. I suck. LOL.

2. If you hate me for what he did to Nellie, yeah but I needed an excuse for something that happens In either the next chapter or the one after that.

So where we left off is that Shanna and Blake started kissing. I guess he has a thing for blondes? Oh, and Maxfield loves Lindsey again, after confessing that Shanna was only a rebound. So now that Blake likes Shanna and Nellie. That makes it a love triangle. But what about Sam and Nellie? Wait, what about Michael? So Sam, Nellie, Shanna, Blake and Michael. Love, pentagon…

And that's what you missed on THE GLEE PROJECT FANFICTION.

Yes, I copied glee. Don't judge.

This one doesn't have smut. Swearing is in there.

This one may be long because of the lyrics in here.

A LOT OF LYRICS. Aha. C;

So here goes.

I was really doing this. I was making out with my best friend. It actually was long over due. Her kiss was…. Surprisingly good. Her lips were smooth, and so perky. She was gentle, while Nellie was always rough.

The next day at school, I couldn't wait for The Glee Club. I had a perfect song to perform, and Michael was auditioning after talking him into it.

Me and Shanna haven't gotten caught by Nellie or anybody, we were sneaky. We got to meet at lunch, in the choir room before Glee club started.

I waited for about 2 minutes, and then she finally showed. I stood right up and grabbed Shanna. I spun her around, and kissed her gently on the lips. She had cherry flavoured lipstick on, I could taste it. Some got on my lips. I continued kissing her passionately. She seemed to enjoy it, and she kissed back. I lifted her up onto the piano. She kicked her legs freely, and grabbed her neck. She gave me a kiss, and moved to my neck. I let out a shudder, and grabbed her hips. She moved her way up, and kissed my cheek. Then she started nibbling on my ear.

Suddenly somebody walked in, and we stopped kissing. It was Samuel. Shit. He had his guitar, and he set it at the chairs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm auditioning for glee later, and I could ask you the same?"

"Just don't tell Nellie." I yelled.

He raised an eyebrow, but left. SHIT, he was going to tell her. I knew I needed to stop this with Shanna, but I couldn't. For now, I could though.

Later, everybody started to show. Nellie ran in, smiling. Obviously Sam didn't want to tell her yet. She jumped on my lap, and kissed me. She licked her lips, and smacked.

"Cherries? Since when do you wear lip gloss?" She said.

Crap, Shanna's lip glass. DAMN IT. "Um… Its… Um.." I stuttered.

"Aha, its okay you little worry wart. You just put some on because you knew I loved Cherries." She laughed. Phew, I was in the clear. Shortly after, Mr Theo walked in. He was our Glee Club director.

"Alright, we have a lot to do so lets just get started. We have two people auditioning today, Mr Michael Weisman, and Mr Samuel Larson. Which one of you would like to go first?" He asked.

Sam stood up, and grabbed his guitar. "I know this song is actually by a girl, but its how I'm feeling." He started playing You belong with me by Taylor Swift.

You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset

He's going off about something that you said

He doesn't get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like

And he'll never know your story like I do

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me

Damn, he's kind of smooth too… Nellie blushed, but looked down. Michael stood up, but got tripped by Sam. He fell right to the floor. I stood right up. "What the hell man?!" I shouted. "Oops.." Sam smirked.

"I'm fine… Don't worry." Michael said, getting up.

He got to the front of the room. "This song is dedicated to my father, who died when I was 8. I also felt this song was appropriate because I left because of him dying.." He said in front of everyone.

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same no..

The day you slipped away

Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you

His voice was amazing. Smooth as silk, wasn't at all sloppy. He started tearing up during it, you could tell this song was really emotional to him.

He sat back down. "Faggot." Sam coughed.

"You know, you're kind of a dick Sam!" I yelled.

"Shut up Jenner. Boys don't cry during songs." I rolled my eyes, but stood up.

"I think its safe to say, that both boys deserve to be on the team. But Sam, you need to be more kind, that's what glee club is all about. But anyways, Blake, you wanted to sing something?" Mr T asked.

"Yes.."

I got up to the front, and started singing. This song was meant for Shanna, but I couldn't let anybody know that…

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't want to play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

The way she feels inside

(Inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny

(Deny)

These sleeping dogs won't lie

(Won't lie)

And now I try to lie

It's eating me apart

Trace this life back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know?

Who has to know?

I finished singing. Nellie smiled at me, yes, she didn't know who I was singing about.

After school, me and Shanna met at my car. I quickly texted Nellie asking if she needed a ride home, luckily she didn't.

Shanna was in the passenger seat of my car. "I… I am terrified right now.." Shanna said.

"Why?"

"Sam. We know he's going to tell her. This needs to stop Blake. Nellie is hanging out with him tonight, and I swear he is going to blab about us.. I wouldn't blame him though… What were doing, is wrong."

I had to agree with her, it was wrong. Sam was always the one to blab about things.

"You're right… Can we go back to being friends?" I asked.

"Well, there will always be some awkwardness with us."

Hey, that's what Michael said.

"Yeah, but I think we can manage" She smiled, but left the car. I guess she had someone else bringing her home. I waved goodbye, as watching her leave..

This chapter isn't as long as you think. The song lyrics made it long. LOL. C;

Next chapter will be good, I hope you think so too.


	10. Chapter 10

HI. :D

That ending for the last one, sucked. I couldn't write it any better. I'm sorry.

So, where we left off is that Sam found out about Shanna and Blake, after bringing his guitar into the choir room. Because news flash, him and now Michael are auditioning for glee club. They both made it. And Blake sang a song for Shanna, but Nellie thought differently. Shanna and Blake had to end whatever was happening between them before anything else happened. That's what you missed on THE GLEE PROJECT FANFICTION.

This chapter will be a little bit different then the others. The POV will not be Blake, because this certain event cant happen if its in Blake's POV that'd be creepy if it could.

POV; Nellie. Just for this chapter though. LOL.

RATED- Talk about sex, characters may have sex, but I don't describe it, so you're okay.

Sam had to be hiding something. I haven't seen him like this since he was hiding that he was in love with me. Yeah, he was in love with me. In grade 5, when we didn't exactly know what love was, he told me that he loved me. I was so freaked out, that I didn't want to talk to him anymore, so we lost touch. Then he transferred last year here, to South Beach High, and once again said he loved me. He thought we would know more about love, so he told me. I was dating Blake then, so I had to be honest.

He freaked out and beat Blake up. That's mostly why they're enemies now.

I needed to find out what Sam was hiding.

"Sam? What's up?" We were in his car, driving. I didn't want to come out and say, I know you're hiding something, so you better tell me or ill rip your dick off! Even though that's what I was thinking.

"Not a lot…. Y-you?"

The stutter. The damn stutter! He had to get out his secret. I know, I'm his best friend.

"I mean…. What's happening with you? You stutter, your face has a… look. Just tell me."

We reached Sams house, but stayed in his mini van.

"Nellie. I'm in love with you… I can tell you love me too." Sam told me. He grabbed my face, and gave me a kiss. I pushed back.

"I am with Blake. If I cheat, its not fair to him…"

"But…. But Nellie." He started, but I cut him off."We love each other, and I never want to hurt Blake. He would never hurt me!"

"But he did!" Sam yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"I walked into the choir room, you know to set up my guitar? I saw Blake making out with Shanna. He told me not to tell you, but I had to."

That…. That bastard. Blake cheated on me…. With my friend? He was going to get it. But right now, pay back.

"I believe you…" I told him.

I grabbed his cheek, and kissed him longingly.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"I just now realized that this is something I need to do."

"This is just pay back… Isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Eh, ill take what I can get."

We kissed even more, I tilted my head to get more access of his mouth. I was tugging on his tie, tugging it off. I unbuttoned his shirt, and ripped it off. We moved to the back seat of the van. I laid on top of his, tone, fit body. I moved my lips to his neck, and he let out a moan. I put my hands on his back, he tried to rid me of my clothes. I removed my jacket.

One thing led to another… And well, me and Samuel had sex.

Some how we moved ourselves to his bed upstairs. I was laying there, sheets covering my body, I wasn't wearing anything, but that sheet. Sam was still fast asleep, so I slipped on my clothes, and quietly left his house. I had to talk to Blake. That little….. Shit head.


	11. Chapter 11

HEYO.

That last chapter was really short, I know. Sorry.

So where we left off is, Nellie found out about Shanna and Blake. That snitch. To get revenge, Nellie had sex with Samuel. That's what you missed on THE GLEE PROJECT FANFICTION. C;

WARNING; I'm not good at writing fights between a girl friend and boyfriend.

POV; Back to Blake c;

This ones emotional, so if you don't like that then don't read it. But there is a bit of Blichael starting in this one. LOL. C;

I was sitting on the couch, in an empty house. My parents still weren't home, where the hell were they? I got a phone call, from Nellie. She told me that shed be here in about 10 minutes. I had to tell her what happened with Shanna. If Sam didn't already say anything.

Finally Nellie showed up. She walked in, and sat directly on the couch.

"Nellie. I need to talk to you…"

"Oh great, because I need to talk to you…"

"The day that me and you…. Got back together, Shanna kissed me. She didn't know that we were back together. But then I told her. But then we kissed again, and kept on kissing. Then yesterday, me and her met in the choir room, and kissed. Nothing else though. But Sam caught us in there. After that, we just ended it. I am so sorry, I know. I'm a horrible boyfriend…"

I started tearing up, I never cry… I just…. Had to.

"You admitted to kissing her…. Before I said anything….?" Nellie told me.

"Blake, I need to talk to you…" Nellie stood up, and walked to the empty space in my living room.

"Sam told me about you and Shanna… I wanted revenge… I needed you to feel as bad as I did. So, I… Had sex with Samuel…" Nellie admitted.

I stood up. I scratched my head. "But…. What?"

"Hey. Don't pin this on me. You cheated too."

"We kissed. We didn't have sex! You had an affair!" I shouted.

"You drove me to it though. You have no idea how it feels to learn that your partner isn't being faithful!"

"Oh, I think I do! You… you broke my heart. I thought that we would just break up, but you HAD to have revenge!"

"Okay, what I did was worse then you kissing Shanna I get it, but what if you didn't just kiss her?!"

"That's just it. I only kissed her. If you had only kissed Sam, I would've been fine, but you didn't. Me and you were going to be each others firsts. I should have just…. Did it with Emily."

"I love you Blake… I wanted to talk this out with you… I didn't want that to happen with Sam.. It just sort of did." Nellie's eyes started to water.

"I…. I thought I loved you Nellie. I was wrong."

I walked over to the stairs and just sat there.

"Blake… don't do this. Give us another try.. I've kept given us more tries, why cant you?"

"I cant because… its never been this big… Were you guys even protected?" I asked, with tears in my eyes.

"Of course, I'm not a slut!"

"Could've fooled me… Please, just go."

"You cant treat me like this!"

"Like crap? Well that's how you've been treating me lately. We used to have a good relationship, but lately, you've been treating me horribly."

"And you've been treating me like a freaking bag of Daises? Likely. You've been treating me like absolute shit."

"If we treat each other bad, why are we even together?"

"I don't know, why are you always with tramps?! Emily, Shanna,"

"You." I told her. She scoffed.

"I'm a tramp now? Well, you are a bastard!"

I grabbed her hand, and took her to the door.

"Just, get out… This conversation is over. Alright, were over!" I shouted.

"Blake… I didn't mean it. Please…. Please don't do this." She cried.

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE."

"No, Blake, no." She shouted while crying.

"Don't talk to me ever again. Don't talk to me at Glee, or in class, or anything. Just stay out of my life!"

"Blake, you don't mean that, no baby." She grabbed my hand, I quickly resisted.

"Don't touch me…"

She ran out the door as it opened, it was my mom. She was finally home.

"Why did Nellie just run out in tears?!" My mom loved Nellie, and hated seeing her upset.

"Nellie had an affair, with Sam. Just because I kissed Shanna." I told her, grabbing her head, and moaning.

"Your gone for 2 days you miss a lot.."

"Mom, you guys were gone for a week…"

"Seriously? Didn't feel like that. You didn't have a party, did you?"

"No. I just hung around with my friends mom… No parties."

She smiled.

My dad walked in with two giant suitcases.

"Here's out stuff. Uch, heavy.." He was such a wimp. I bet I could carry those.

"Hey, Daniel. Blake and Nellie broke up… She had an affair with a boy named Sam."

"Oh… Oh bud. Sorry.." My dad apologized.

"Mom, why'd you tell him?"

Truth is, I didn't like it when I told my dad secrets. He would make a big deal out of it, when its really not that big. Its like my dad has a mom personality and my mom has a dad personality.

"He deserves to know…" She answered. I rolled my eyes, and headed upstairs to my room.

The next day, I had to face school again. I had to face Nellie in my classes, and try not to get detention for beating up Sam. It will have to be sneaky.

I headed to school right away. I saw Shanna with Nellie. I heard them yelling.

"You made us break up! You little tramp." Nellie yelled at Shanna. Shanna was crying, she was so upset, and would cry every time someone yelled at her. That's partially the reason she cried flu shot day. Everybody was yelling at her, and she couldn't take it.

"I'm so sorry Nellie. But, I was in a weak spot, something clicked. Please, forgive me…"

I walked up to the two, "No, Shanna. You don't need her forgiveness. You don't need her in your life." I grabbed Shanna's hand and brought her to my locker.

"What was that all about?"

"Listen, Nellie had an affair. She had sex with Sam.." I whispered.

"We are broken up now."

Shanna smiled, and looked at me.

"So… does this mean we can become an item? Now that you two called it splits Ville?" Shanna asked, grabbing my neck, getting in for a kiss.

"Shanna, just because what Nellie did was really bad, doesn't make our thing even better. I'm sorry Shanna, but I don't want to be in a relationship with you… Not right now anyways."

I admitted.

"Fine." Shanna said, I could tell she was angry. She ran off.

CRAP, What have I done?

Shanna's going to hate me now.

Suddenly, I felt pressure on my shoulder. Crap, that hurts. I turned around, it was Michael. He was I guess pinching my pressure point.

"Hey, Blake. Shanna was just crying over there. What happened? Did you 2, break it off?" He asked.

Break It off? What's that supposed to mean?

"Is she not your dirty little secret anymore?" He asked once again.

Dirty little secret, the song I sung in glee? He caught on! He knew it was to Shanna. But was he the only one? I pondered for a bit, just staring in mid air.

"Hello? Okay, I caught onto your song, but I also saw you guys kissing." He told me. Kissing? But we were sneaky. And we kissed at her house, and at school. Oh! Her house. He's her new neighbour! He must've saw us there, and saw us kissing. I guess he's pretty thoughtful, considering he didn't tell Nellie.

"Are you the only one who knew about it?" I asked him, finally speaking.

"Knew? So it is over. But, no. Abraham and Charlie found out. They knew I was hiding something. And they wouldn't stop until they found out. Charlie punched me, and I think Abraham bit me a few times…" Michael had told me. Abraham, was a biter. He was feisty, and would bite people if they didn't listen. He's always been like that.

I laughed a bit. "Well, everything's over now… Me and Shanna called it quits, and Nellie and me called it quits. Shanna wanted to stop with us, I wanted to stop with me and Nellie." I walked away from my locker, and got to Glee.

"Why'd you and Nellie split?"

"She… Um, she cheated on me, with Sam." I told him, scratching my head and looking the other way. My eyes were tearing up, and I didn't want Michael to see.

"But… You cheated too? So aren't you guys like, even?"

"No… Um, she had sex with Sam.."

Okay, if I wasn't crying before, I definitely was now. Tears ran down my red cheeks, I could feel myself shutting down mentally. My mouth went into a frown, not a mid smile anymore. I rubbed my eye, to stop me from crying. It didn't help. It only made things worse, because I had actually poked my eye.

"Wait…. Seriously?" Michael asked. I just nodded, I couldn't speak, I thought I would just burst out in tears. He grabbed my already pained shoulders, and spun me around. He still kept a firm grip on my shoulders though. He saw that I was just about bursting out in tears.

"When, exactly did she do that?" Michael asked, probably trying to come up with an excuse for her. He would always do that. Whenever I would get in trouble, he would make up an excuse to help me out. He was a nice kid, and still is.

"Last night. Why?" I asked, choking up a bit. I tried to act dumb, see what he was planning on saying.

"Last night she was at the movies with me. She came straight to my house after school…" He said, in a serious voice. He was a good actor, maybe he should become one in the near future.

"you don't need to make excuses for her Michael. She told me herself that she wanted revenge, so she did… that." I could feel myself start to explode inside.

"Oh, it was worth a shot. Want to sit?" He asked, guiding his hand towards the chair. I nodded, and sat down.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"No offence, but what could you do to help? You're not very good with relationships, I mean, you think math is sexy…" I chuckled, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, I know that… but you cant talk about it?" He asked me.

"I guess?"

"So, why do you think she freaked like that?"

"Probably because she thought I was faithful. But, it could be because I am such an idiot." I said, pounding my head against my hands.

Michael once again, grabbed my shoulders. I felt that pain again, but this time… It actually felt good. I wanted myself to get hurt. An idiot like me deserves it… He looked at me, with his big eyes.

"You are not an idiot. Okay? You are smart, you are nice, you are a great singer, and you're not so hard on the eyes.." Michael laughed. I started sniffling.

I giggled, "Thanks… Please tell me with all honesty. Do you think I over reacted, with Nellie?" I asked.

"Honestly… No. I think how you reacted was right. Any boyfriend or girlfriend would react like that. You had every right to be that mad." Michael comforted me. He was so smart, and clever. He always knew what to say, to make everybody feel better. I started blushing.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Lindsey, Hannah and Damian walked in. Damian had his arm wrapped around Hannah. They were actually surprisingly cute.

"We heard… everything." Lindsey said. "don't worry, we got your back." She walked over to the seat beside me.

"Blake, I know what happened with Nellie. I'm sorry." Hannah told me.

"Thanks. But Lindsey, what do you mean, you got my back?" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry. Ill think of something to help you out…"

Did Lindsey actually, like me right now? Is she actually being thoughtful? Something had to be up with her. I fake smiled. What were they up to?

SORRY. I couldn't end it at Shanna leaving, I was going to, but I promised you a bit of Blichael. J


	12. Chapter 12

HEYO. ;)

Where we last left off, Nellie came clean about the whole, Samuel thing. And broke Blake's heart. He broke up with her, AND wanted things to stop with him and Shanna. Guess he's flying solo, or is he? There was a little bit of tension, happening with Blake and Michael though. But that would never happen, I mean, Blake isn't gay, right?

Oh and Lindsey has 'Plans' for Nellie, what was she up to?

Aha. J I've waited for this one. You know how usually in FF's the person who isn't narrarating the story makes the move. Well I'm changing that up. I've said to much…. SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT.

Oh, and sorry for the lack of update. I've been busy writing, more then posting. But ill try and get them as best as I can! Give me feedback, would mean a lot to me. 3

School just started also, I've been a bit busy.

Well, ill shut up now. Enjoy.

Got your back. What could Lindsey mean by that? Was she going to kill Nellie or something? Lindsey smiled, and skipped away. Hannah and Damian just left, holding hands, and giggling.

"Am I wrong for loving her still?" I asked. I wasn't crying anymore, but my throat was still choked up, and my eyes were burning.

"No. I was still in love with the girl, Sarah, that I got pregnant."

I could see the hallway from where I was sitting. Nellie was walking in the hall. Seeing her made me tear up again. To make things way better, Sam got to her. They hugged, and he kissed her. I hopped off of my chair, and ran straight to them. I grabbed Sam and pushed him to the locker. I was holding on the neck of his shirt, while keeping him still at the lockers. I was about to punch him, when Michael ran out.

"Blake, no! He isn't worth it… Come on." Michael grabbed me away from Sam.

"WUSS." He said, I ran back to him, and punched him right in his jaw.

"Stay away from me, and from her." I shouted.

"Fine… Fine. Ill leave her alone…" Sam said, crawling away. Nellie looked at me, and smiled. I looked straight at her.

"Blake"

"No, just… don't." I said, tearing up even more, and running into the choir room. I slammed the door shut. I just leaned on the door and sank to the floor, bursting out in tears. Michael ran over to me, and knelt down to me.

He grabbed onto me, and stood me back up. He helped me to one of the chairs, and sat me down.

I thanked him, and he sat with me. I rested my face into my palms, and just cried. I didn't want to, especially not in front of Michael, but I just couldn't stop.

"I'm so sorry Michael. I really tried not to cry, but I have to."

"Hey, its okay. Everybody cries." He reassured me. It still didn't make me feel better. He grabbed my chin, and pulled my face up. He was always close with people.

He made me face him. I was staring at his eyes, and he was staring at mine. I wrapped my hands around Michael, and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, tightly. We hugged for about 3 seconds, then pulled away. I once again stared at his face. It was as if I saw Michael in a different light. He looked at the ground, it was kind of awkward to stare at each other.

Suddenly, my body took over. I couldn't control what was happening, it was just an impulse I guess.

I grabbed his cheek, it was soft, and a bit squishy. I grabbed his other cheek, with my other hand. He smiled. I pulled him close, and kissed his lips. I didn't know why I was doing that, but it kind of felt good. He quickly pulled away. "Wait… Are you gay?" He whispered. I shook my head, still in shock of what I just did. "Bi?" Once again, I shook my head. "Then why'd you kiss me?"

"I… I don't know…" I answered.

"Well… Um… I guess it did feel, kind of… nice." Michael said to me. Nice? Really? Wow. He grabbed my shoulders, and just went in for it. I kissed my lips gently, his soft, luscious lips were nice. I wasn't gay, but I didn't want to stop this. I tilted my head, and kissed him even more. I grabbed onto his back, and pulled him in closer. If I had known that me and Michael were going to do this, I would've made him stay in Grade 3.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and slid it around. This actually, felt…. Right. Wow. I cant believe I'm doing this. He moved my hands up, and his down. They were now on my back. I could feel him wondering his hands on my back. He stopped kissing my lips, and moved down. He started kissing my neck, making me shudder slightly. I then realized that I was kissing a dude. Of course I knew that before, but now it all got real. I'm kissing a man, but I was straight. I quickly pulled away. He looked at me.

"That was… the first time I've ever kissed a … boy." I said, shaking. "Yeah, me too.." He whispered. He smiled at me, and went in for another kiss. I pushed him away, and ran out of the class.

I, Blake Jenner, had just kissed, a boy, Michael Weisman. I ran to the bathroom, and got into a stall. I didn't have to go of course, I just needed to clear my mind. What if somebody saw us, through the small window in the door? We just ruined, everything…

Even if it did feel good, it was wrong. I am Christian, being gay, isn't right. You are supposed to love the opposite gender… Not the same. Its just not good.

Even though I'm beating up Michael in my mind for that, it wasn't his fault. I kissed him first, and he just returned the favour. What did he think of it? Did he, like it?

I… I don't know if I enjoyed it or not. I guess I didn't want it to end, but I don't want to be his… Boyfriend, you know?

I…. I love Michael, but not like that. I don't know his feelings towards me… He did kiss me, maybe he likes me. Or maybe he feels the same as me. He didn't want to see that end.. I really need to figure this out.

Okay, I was contemplating whether or not make this chapter longer. But I couldn't, or it just be crappy. LOL

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

HI. :D

Where we last left off, big things happened. BIG things happened. Michael cheered Blake up even more, and Blake ended up kissing Michael! But, he didn't mean it. He doesn't like boys, he likes girls. Michael doesn't want to be gay either, but he doesn't know yet.

I climbed out of the stall, and turned on the sink. I got a pile of water in my hands, and threw it on my face. I needed to cool off. I tugged on my shirt, and ripped off a chunk. I put it in the water, and set it on my forehead. I grabbed it off of my forehead, and started squeezing the water on myself.

The door opened, and it was Michael.

"Blake?" He said.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just… Scared, okay? When I kissed you, it was in the spur of the moment. Then you kissed back, and everything became real. I didn't think of you as a friend then. I thought of you as something else. I'm straight. Perfectly straight, and… I, don't want to be your boyfriend.." I explained.

"I'm not gay either Blake. I guess it felt a little right, and I didn't want it to stop."

He moved closer, but that made me move back.

"Michael, when we both said we never kissed a boy, something snapped. I never kissed a boy, because I never wanted to. But now, I don't know what I want. I'm sorry that I ran away, but I just, had to."

"Blake, let me test something. Just please, stay still." He asked of me. I nodded, and stayed still. Again, he moved closer to me. I promised I would stay still, so I did.

He moved closer, and closer, and closer. He was close enough that if I stuck my tongue out, it would touch his skin, but bend. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and kissed me.

I couldn't move, A I was frozen B I wasn't allowed. He pulled away slowly, and opened his eyes. What was that test about, just wanting to kiss me?

He sighed heavily, and put his arms on my shoulders. His grip was light, and he didn't put much force to it. I took his hands off of me, and walked to the door.

"I…. I don't have feelings for you Michael… We cant keep kissing, okay?" I told him.

"Fine then." Michael said. I walked out the door, and to my locker. I opened it, and grabbed my books. I closed it, and Emily was waiting there with her hand up on the other lockers.

"Hey hot stuff. Sup?" Emily asked.

"Confusing things. VERY confusing things… "

"….like?" She was persistent in knowing.

"Well, Nellie and I broke up. She um… Cheated on me."

"Here, let me make her regret that." Emily said. She looked around, and saw that Nellie was at her locker. She started yelling, to make Nellie notice her. She grabbed the back on my head, and kissed me. Why is EVERYBODY kissing me lately? She made out with me, and moved her mouth down to my neck.

Nellie saw us, and slammed her locker shut. I could see the hurt on her face. I pushed away Emily.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not over Nellie. I'm not ready…. For a relationship Emily." I whispered. I could see that Nellie was a bit happier that we finished kissing, but she was still a little hurt.

"It was just to get Nellie jealous. Don't flatter yourself hon." Emily whispered back.

I laughed, and walked past Nellie.

"Blake? Can you please, not ignore me?" She asked me.

"I told you, I don't want to talk to you…"

"Why did you stand up for me to Sam?" I stopped walking, and went straight to her.

"Listen, I didn't stand up for you. He pissed me off, and I needed a reason to beat his ass up. You know that now he's got what he wants, so he's going to keep trying to having sex with you… He doesn't love you. He says that to piss me off." I whispered.

"He is different. Before he even knew you, he was in love with me. He admitted it to me. Okay? He wont want that…"

"Yeah right." I walked away, and went into the Glee room again. Shanna was in there, sobbing.

I ran right beside her and sat on the chair.

"Shanna? What's wrong?" I asked.

"What the hell do you think is wrong Blake? My best friend doesn't even want me. I'm, never going to find anybody…" She cried out. "Shanna, I love you, I really do. But I cant do this. Not after what happened the first time. We got caught.." I told her. "You aren't dating Nellie now though… Please. If it feels wrong, stop me." Shanna said.

She went to kiss me, but I pulled back. She had a shocked look on her face.

I have kissed too many people today… I was done.

"I'm sorry Shanna. I just… cant. I've kissed 2 people today. I really don't want to kiss anybody else. I love you Shanna, I just cant date you. I really think we need to stay friends." I told her.

"Well I'm sorry Blake! I cant just be friends after what happened! I…. I don't want to be friends. We kissed, and it felt good. So why cant we just kiss right now and see if the feeling is still there?!" Shanna asked, while kind of shouting. A little kiss, cant be that bad, even though I've kissed a lot of people today.

"Oh, and who did you kiss today?" She asked.

"Emily and M-" I said, quickly cutting off. I cant tell her about Michael…

"M…..ckenleigh…." I quickly shouted.

"You and Mckenleigh kissed?" She said. Mckenleigh was the only one with the name that started with M. "Fine, I guess ill go ask Mckenleigh." Shanna said. She quickly left the room. CRAP, she was going to know I was lying… Unless….

AHA. CLIFF HANGER. BAD cliff hanger, but cliff hanger c;

GOODNESS GRACIOUS. I know, this episode was really confusing.

But if you think 'He's kissing to many people.' you're right. But he's a hoe. Okay? LOL. C;


	14. Chapter 14

Haha, YO. J

Where we last left off, All the people are going for Blake. Nellie, Emily, Shanna? Even boys are falling for him… Now he has to try and make Shanna believe that Blake kissed Mckenleigh. But, how?

This episode, there wont be as much of that slutty kissing anymore c; . But this one will be the start of something with Nellie. I shouldn't be calling this a Blichael ff yet. HAHA. I guess I should call it just a Glee Project FF so far. Well instead of them kissing. LOL. C;

I've gotten people asking where I was. Sorry! I have been really busy with Drama club with my play auditions and school. Ill try and post more often! 3

Unless, I kissed her before Shanna got to her. I had to, it was the only way. Luckily, I saw her just running out the door. She used to have a crush on me, and would talk about me to Taryn all day long. I don't know if she still likes me, but it would be all the more better. I ran outside with her.

"Mckenleigh? Mckenleigh Abraham? Is that you?" I asked, playing dumb. Of course it was her. She twirled around and saw me. She automatically smiled when she saw my face.

"Hey!" I yelled. I grabbed her and she gave me a small hug. She swooned. I could tell she still digged me.

"So, how have you been lately?" I asked.

"I've been great! Me and Taryn have been going to these best friend things lately. You? How's you and Nellie?" She asked me.

"Oh, we broke up. Yesterday. She… Cheated on me…" I said.

"Sorry about that…" She said. I smiled and nodded. I needed to get this kiss over with before Shanna finds out. It was not a big deal to kiss her, I've kissed a lot of the girls here.

"Listen Mckenleigh, I…. I am just really upset. I need a hug." I told her. She smiled, and grabbed me. She hugged me tightly, holy crap, that's tight. I slowly pulled away, and stared at her. That's usually how people kiss.

She stared into my eyes, and I grabbed her face. I leaned in and gently kissed her. Her lips tasted like cotton candy. MMMM. She smiled hugely and wrapped her arms around my elbows and kissed me even more. I could hardly breath. She pulled me down where we were close to the ground. She finally let me go, and I fell to the ground. I had to catch my breath, so I breathed a few big breaths. She wiped off her lip, and walked away. I could see Shanna run up to Mckenleigh. She asked about what I said, Mckenleigh nodded and walked off.

Later that day, Lindsey wanted to meet me at Glee Club. I waited there for 5 minutes and she finally showed.

Wait, why am I even talking to her? She made Shanna upset about Max. I guess I do have to stay, I gave her my word.

She finally got there, with a huge grin wiped on her face. "Guess what I HAVE!" Lindsey said, singsong.

"Okay, ill play along. What?" I asked. She ran over to me and sat on the chair beside me.

"I have something that will make Nellie regret ever hurting you…" Lindsey told me, still smiling.

"I was just in the bathroom, and Nellie was in there."

"Uhh, and?"

"She was throwing up! Isn't this perfect?" She yelled.

"How is her puking perfect?"

"You. Will. See." She said, skipping off.

The next day, I headed off to school. It wasn't different then others. I slipped on my clothes, combed my hair a bit, and drove to the school. Right when I walked in, everybody started crowding me. They were all apologetic and worried. What exactly did Lindsey do?

Dani, Tyler, Matheus, and Ellis walked over to me.

"Sorry to hear about Nellie. That's just horrible.." Ellis said, giving me a hug.

About half way through the day, Nellie showed up. "How could you?!" She yelled.

"How could I what?" I asked.

"Have you not been on face book in a while?

"No. I haven't checked it in so long. What happened?"

"See for yourself…." Nellie said, running out of the school. I grabbed my phone and put Facebook on. All the posts on my wall were from my friends. They all said the same thing,

_**Never hang out with Nellie V. She cheated on Blake Jenner by having sex with Samuel Larson. She got an STD from him, and is now very dirty. Everybody hate on her. She is also pregnant with Sams babies. Post this everywhere so that everybody is aware of the VERY dirty Nellie.**_

_**LINDSEY! I cant believe she would do that. I wanted Nellie to feel bad, but I didn't want her to feel that bad, and make everyone hate her. Gosh Lindsey! That bitch! Good thing not everybody here has face book. **_

_**I saw Lindsey walking to the choir room with Max. **_

"_**You little bitch!" I shouted across the hall. She looked at me. I ran over to her. Max went in front of her. "Stay away from Lindsey." He told me.**_

"_**Ill do what I want. You sure did. You know you ruined Shanna's life? That's how all of this started, you breaking her heart." I told him, grabbing his shoulders, and throwing him. **_

"_**How could you do that?" I asked Lindsey. **_

"_**That's not all I'm doing, don't you worry." She said, running off.**_

_**The next day, I found Lindsey again. She was headed to the office. I could hear her talking to the secretary.**_

"_**Hi. I'm Lindsey. Head of the newspaper? I need to make a special announcement. But I cant do it with people in here.." She said. The secretary nodded, and left. **_

_**Lindsey grabbed the microphone and turned on the PA. **_

"_**Hello fellow students! As everybody is aware, from face book, Nellie Veitenheimer cheated on Blake Jenner. And she has an STD from Samuel Larson. She also is pregnant with his baby! Everybody, you need to punish her for it!" She yelled into it. I ran into the office and grabbed Lindsey. Everybody started talking about it. Crap, how could Lindsey do this?!**_


	15. Chapter 15

HI.

I'm gonna stop with the where we last left off. If you want to know what happened, read it. LOL. C;

This POV wont be a POV. It'll just be in 3rd person. I think. LOL.

Oh, and I got a request to do a Dani fan fiction, and I've started one. If you haven't checked it out yet I would appreciate it if you would. It is called; We Found Love a Dellie FF.

It'll be on my account. 3 Enjoy this, it may suck.

Nellie walked into the school. The halls were filled with people talking about mainly the same thing. What Lindsey had said. Nellie hadn't been aware of what was just announced, so she was very confused. She walked down the hallway, with everybody giving her space. She was looking at everybody, confused.

She had her books, but dropped on of them, she bent down to grab it. A random boy walked behind her, and slapped her butt. She quickly stood up. She made a shocked face at him.

"What the hell man?!" She shouted. He just smiled, clicked his tongue, and winked. He walked off. Suddenly, everybody started shouting at her. Stuff like Whore, and Slut, and Playboy.

Others were calling her Hoe, Sex pervert, preggers. Stuff like that. Somebody even started calling her out about the STD thing Lindsey made up.

Someone walked in front of her, and handed her a present.

"Here you go, sorry about everybody.." he said. She opened up the gift, to find a few baby clothes.

"Thought you'd need it…" He said, walking away.

She threw the present down, and ran to her locker. On the locker it said,

**Why don't you just drop dead already you little slut? Hope the baby doesn't turn out like its mom, a freaking whore.**

Baby toys were taped to her locker.

She opened her locker, which had tons of condoms in it. Some taped to the door, the walls, everywhere in her locker. There were also birth control pills scattered all around.

"Wont be needing that anymore!" Some people started shouting. She slammed her locker shut, and started walking towards the door.

People were yelling things like,

_**You have no point to live! A baby, that horrible thing with Blake!**_

_**SLUT!**_

_**Guys stay away from her, she's filthy, and has STD's. I bet she doesn't shower!**_

She started crying, and she walked faster and faster.

Everyone started laughing at her, and continued making harsh comments. She ran out of the doors and headed to her car. Somebody was there, throwing condoms and baby clothes all over it. It was Taryn. "Just go Taryn. I thought you were my friend… Obviously not!" Nellie yelled, crying. Taryn ran off.

Nellie hopped into her car. She started bawling, and she hit her head against the steering wheel repeatedly. She kept crying, and hid her face in her palms. The door opened, and Sam got in.

"Sam. You're the only one whose not doing this to me. Thank you." She cried out, grabbing Sams hand. He quickly pulled away.

"What. What's wrong?"

"What did you tell them? People think that I have an STD now, thanks to you!"

"I didn't say anything! People are just being jerks Sam.."

"What about you being Pregnant? Is that just a rumour too? I heard you barfing in the bathroom yesterday…" "Are you kidding me?! No, I'm not pregnant." Nellie said, grabbing Sams hand.

He pulled back once again.

"I'm sorry, but everybody is getting at you about that, soon everyone will do the same to me… I cant be seen with you.."

"But.. But Sam… You're the only one left. You're the only one who isn't judging me. Even Taryn is now. Please…"

"No. I just cant be seen with you. Goodbye…" Sam left the car, and ran back to school.

She started crying again, Sam was gone, everybody was gone. Nobody will ever be there with her.

"Maybe they were right. Maybe I don't have anything to live for. I.. I need to end this." Nellie said to herself.

She started up the car, and drove a bit.

Meanwhile, everybody was getting ready for Glee club.

Mr Theo walked in. "Where's Nellie?" He asked.

"We don't know. We haven't seen her today." Shanna said.

"Will somebody go find her? Shanna?" He said. Shanna nodded and left.

Nellie walked into the pharmacy and grabbed a few things. She quickly paid and left. 10 minutes later, she got to school. She went inside the school, nobody was there. She snuck into a secret passageway, leading to the roof. She went in, and there was some stairs. She climbed some, but noticed a lot of notes on her way up. She picked one up, and started reading it.

It said,

**So, if you could do it with any girl in this school, who would you do it with? ~Ellis**

**OH, id probably go for Nellie Veitenheimer, she's so easy. ~Bryce**

Easy, she was just called easy. By Bryce. Somebody she thought was her friend…

She picked up another note, it wouldn't bother her anymore then everything else has. She's already going to do something about it. So why care?

_**Hey, sorry, I'm dumping you ~Matheus**_

_**Why?! ~Taryn**_

_**I really like Nellie V. She'll go for anybody. So I have a shot. ~Matheus**_

_**I'm totally murdering her. ~Taryn.**_

_**Tears filled up in her eyes, that letter wasn't that hurtful, but she thought about everything everyone was saying. She got all the way up the stairs, and got onto the roof. It was windy out, so her hair blew all around. Her tears dried up quickly. **_

_**She grabbed a razor out of her pocket, and started to cut her wrists. A bit of blood came out of her wrists, as she cried some more. **_

_**She started yelping in the pain, but at the same time laughing a bit. **_

"_**Do you people see what you did? YOU drove me to this…" She whispered to herself. She smiled as she watched the blood come out. She felt a bit faint, but she didn't care. She put the razor up against her leg, and made a small cut in it. She sat down on the roof. She grabbed some paper that she bought from the store, and started writing on it. She didn't have a pen, so she wrote it in her blood. It read,**_

_**Are you happy now? I have nothing else to live for. This is over for me now.**_

_**She cried even more and more. She hated everything right now, even herself. **_

_**She stood up and headed to the edge. **_

_**Meanwhile, Shanna was still searching for Nellie. She saw that the door to the roof was open. She headed up there, and saw the notes that Nellie had looked at earlier. She kept climbing up the stairs until she finally got to the roof. She saw Nellie there, almost jumping off.**_

"_**Nellie!" She shouted, running over to her. She grabbed Nellie. **_

"_**NO! LET ME DO THIS!" Nellie cried out. She was shouting, trying to leave Shanna's grip.**_

"_**No, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself!" Shanna yelled at her. Some of Nellie's blood dripped onto Shanna's blouse. **_

"_**What did you do Nellie?" **_

"_**I needed to hurt myself. For what I did to Blake… I deserves it. Everything everybody is calling me is true. IM a slut, I don't deserve to live… Just leave me here.. Please Shanna." Nellie whispered, while crying hysterically. **_

"_**No… Nellie, you thought what you were doing was the same as what he did. Its okay. What they are saying is all lies. You are a wonderful girl, who doesn't need to die…" Shanna said, still hugging Nellie. **_

_**Nellie started moaning in pain. **_

"_**Oh my gosh. We need to get you to the nurses office." **_

"_**No. I… I want to hurt." Nellie shouted. Shanna sat her down on the roof. "Honey. You do not deserve to hurt. You'll be okay. Lindsey was being a bitch when she said what she did, its not true.." Shanna hugged Nellie tighter. "Please stop treating me like this…" Nellie begged of Shanna. "I cant stop… You're one of my best friends. I will NEVER stop being your friend, I will never stop loving you as a friend." Shanna said. **_

_**Shanna helped Nellie down the stairs, her blood dripped on the stairs. From her leg, and her arms. She was still crying a bit.**_

_**They finally got to the nurses office. **_

_**The nurse laid her down on the bed. She quickly fell asleep. **_

"_**Lucky you found her. People who want to go suicidal, will usually do it. From what I see, she was pretty serious in doing this… Did she write anything, or do anything to make people aware why she would do this?" **_

"_**She wrote this latter, I found it. I think its written in her blood…" Shanna said, handing the paper to the nurse.**_

_**She read it, and made Shanna leave. Shanna left to go to Glee. How was she going to tell everybody about Nellie?!**_

_**YA. You weren't expecting that. **_

_**You might've actually…. LOL.**_

_**Please lemme know what you think! Xoxxo c;**_


	16. Chapter 16

Heyooo. So, yeah that last chapter sucked. In my opinion. I guess I can only write with someone's POV. Aha. C; So its back to Blake's POV.

More Blichael in this one.

I was playing with my fingers, while staring at the floor. When was Shanna coming back? Glee club was almost over… Was Nellie gone or something?

Finally, Shanna showed up, with her makeup running a bit. I saw a bit of blood on her clothes. I quickly ran up to her and held her.

"Shanna? What happened?!" I shouted.

"Nellie. She was on the roof, about to…. Kill herself. Because of everything that Lindsey said." Shanna said.

She walked over to Lindsey.

"Admit it, okay? What you said were all lies! You ruined Nellie's life. Everybody hates her now, even Sam left her. Its all your fault!" Shanna cried out. She almost attacked Lindsey, but I grabbed her waist and held her back. Lindsey stood up, and faced me and Shanna.

"I didn't know she would bug out like that! It isn't my fault that she's crazy.."

Shanna got free, and ran to Lindsey. She then slapped her across the face.

"Shanna!" I shouted. I ran to her, and grabbed her.

"You ruined EVERY thing.. You little inconsiderate bitch!" She yelled to Lindsey.

"Shanna! I think you and Lindsey need to go to the office… Blake, will you go with them, so they don't hurt each other?" Mr Theo said. I nodded, and headed to the hall with them.

Shanna had her arms crossed, and was mumbling something. Lindsey was acting all innocent, which really bothered me.

She actually looked kind of shocked. "You know what Lindsey? Stop it with that look. You had to know this was coming. You had to know you would be caught! You've ruined everybody's lives. Shanna's, Nellie's! Why cant you just leave people alone, and focus on your life?!" I shouted. I kind of lost my temper.

"I had no idea Nellie was going to try to kill herself. It isn't my fault, as I stated earlier. Anyways, where were YOU when all this were happening?! Huh? You try and act all innocent, when really, this is all your fault. She only cheated on you because of you and Shanna! It is all YOUR fault!" Lindsey shouted. I couldn't take it. Lindsey was a bitch, I needed to make her pay. I couldn't argue with my reflexes, and my arm flew out and slapped Lindsey across the face.

I didn't mean to, I was just really angry. She held her cheek, and just stood there, shocked. Shanna was laughing a bit.

"You think this is funny? You know, that was physical abuse. You could get suspended."

"You provoked him Lindsey. It isn't his fault. Its your fault. You were the one who took Max back, making me upset, making me vulnerable and kissing him. That's how all of this weirdness started."

"THAT'S when? No. Blake started hurting Nellie last week. When that Michael kid first got here… Something's happening with Blake and Michael…"

"Wha, What?" I stuttered. I didn't want anybody to know what happened with Michael. It was nothing, just a fluke, so there was nothing really to tell.

"Listen to that. There is obviously something going on between them. So what is it Blake? Admit what's happening between you…" Lindsey pushed me, I wanted to slap her again, but I was going to get in deep shit if I did.

"Nothing is happening!" I shouted. They definitely knew something was up now.

"I WILL find out what's happening, if it's the last thing I do!"

It might just be the last thing you do… You little bitch.

"Look all you want, you wont find anything…" I said, looking at the ground.

Lindsey ran off to the office.

"Spill your guts. I know we are supposed to be focusing on Nellie, but come on. SPILL. IT." Shanna said.

"Spill what?"

"I know you, you've been my best friend since flu shot day in Grade 3. I know your lying face. Lucky for you, Lindsey doesn't…" Shanna told me.

"Fine… Ill tell you, just promise not to tell anybody…" I asked of her. She stuck out her pinkie, and giggled.

"That night that Michael went to the bar… He got really drunk, and… When I went to drop him off, before Nellie got back out of the bathroom, he… Kind of, kissed me. He um, also tried doing… more, before I could stop him… Then the other day, Michael was comforting me about Nellie, and… I kissed him, like just a peck. I didn't mean to, it just happened. Then he kissed me back, with passion… but I'm not gay, I don't like him like that." I admitted. Did I seriously just admit that? Well, it was Shanna, she wouldn't tell anybody. Shanna looked at me confused, but then just started hysterically laughing… Did she think I was lying? I quickly looked to the side and back, and started laughing along with her.

"You're not serious… Haha, you and Michael? Sure… Yeah, that's true…" Shanna laughed.

"It is! And he kissed me in the bathroom! Haha…." I laughed, but then regretted it. I quickly stopped laughing, and just stared at her seriously.

"Wait… You, ARE serious. But, but. You, no. You aren't gay…"

"I know, they were both just flukes. I didn't know any of that would happen." I told her.

"But, wait… Blake, it was meant to happen. Everything happens for a reason. You kissed him, for a reason. I know you don't want to think this way.. But face it, you might just be gay." She said.

"I cant be though. I am a Christian. It isn't right!" I said to her.

"Just because you're Christian, doesn't make your sexuality different."

"NO. I'm not gay! I cant be." I banged my fists against a few lockers. She grabbed on my shoulder.

"Blake, it'll be okay." I flung my arm back, to get her to let go. But I ended up hitting HER in the face too. But much harder then Lindsey. She fell to the floor, holding onto her face. She was sobbing a bit.

I got onto the floor, beside me. I tried comforting her.

"Shanna. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just really angry, because of what you were saying!"

"Just go! Until you figure out what your deal is, don't talk to me.. I can make my way to the office myself, I don't need anybody to escort me there…" She whispered, pointing down the hall way.

I walked down there, but turned around.

"Shanna…" I whispered. She kept looking away.

"Go." She only said one word to me the rest of the day… why was I such an ass hole?


	17. Chapter 17

Psst. Hey. Yeah, you! Here is number 17 of my story. YAHOO. C;

So, Blake is being prissy. Slapping people, slamming against lockers, yelling. Is he on PMS, or something?

So, yeah. 2 chapters today. This was just my apology for the hiatus. :D

Go. One simple word. We learn it when we are probably 2 years old. So why does it hurt so bad? Why does it make me want to cry, transfer schools, and curl in a hole and die? Because it came from Shanna, that's why. She was my best friend, since Grade 3, and I hurt her. How could I do that? Lindsey was right, things are different ever since Michael got here. I've been a terrible person to people. Blowing Nellie off, slapping girls, shouting at people.

I am the worst person ever. Its my fault, for ever telling Lindsey what happened. If she never found out, she wouldn't have made that announcement. Nellie wouldn't have hurt herself.

After what felt like forever, I got to the choir room. I walked in, with a frown smeared on my face. Everybody stared at me, knowing something was up. Mr Theo walked over to me.

"Blake, what happened? We heard shouting…" He asked.

Shouting? Did they hear what I said about Michael. Crap.

"We couldn't understand you guys though, what were you saying?"

"Nothing. Okay?! We weren't saying anything! They just got to the office. Holy shit, stop it with all these questions lately!" I flipped. Everybody was shocked, especially Mr T.

"Blake… I think you should go to the office with Shanna and Lindsey…" He said.

"Mr T. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I apologized. Everybody was staring at me. "What are you all staring at?! It was a freaking accident!" I said, running out. Running out of the class, running out of the school, with any luck, running out of the country.

I hopped into my new car. I started up the engine, and drove off. Right now, I didn't care where I was going. I just wanted to get out of here… Get away from life.

I drove past the police station, where my mom works. I guess I was driving to fast, because they pulled me over.

"I knew this car looked familiar. Blake Jenner. What are you doing? On a school day?" I heard a familiar voice. SHIT, My mom…

"I needed to get out of the school… I just… had to." I admitted.

"Why, what happened?" She leaned on my car window.

"What hasn't happened lately?" I asked sarcastically. She gave me one of those, mom, stares.

"Honey. Tell me."

"Fine, you really want to know? Okay. Nellie, she almost killed herself. And Shanna hates me now, because I slapped her…" I answered.

"But… Why?"

"Everybody started hating on Nellie, and she didn't see any reason to live I guess. And Shanna pushed me off the edge… I cant go back to school now. I just cant."

"Well, Ill let you off with a warning, because you are my son, and you're frustrated…"

I half smiled, and drove off.

I finally got where I was heading. A small town called Winston, close to the school, like It was where my brother lived. He was gay, maybe he could help me figure all this out… he was married, and in love. He was really wise.

I knocked on his door a few times, and rang his doorbell once. I continued so 10 minutes after. Was he not home?

I reached under the matt, and grabbed the key. I unlocked the door, and headed inside.

"Hello?" I asked out. I heard a faint hello, so I ran into the other room. My brother was in there, with his husband. They were kissing a bit. When they saw me, they quickly stopped. He ran over to me, angrily.

"Hey Blake, you know you need to call before you visit!" Grant told me. (yes his name is Grant.)

"Isn't it time for school? You didn't drop out, did you?"

"Not yet, no. Thinking about it." That last part I whispered to myself.

"So, what do you need?" he asked.

"Um, I need to talk to you about school."

"Bud, I told you, I don't want to talk about your school life… I do not want to re live it…" He told me.

"I know, but. I REALLY need your advice… Please." I practically begged him.

"Uch, fine. What is it?"

"Okay, well one week ago, my old friend Michael came back, and the day after, he went out for drinks. I had to get him, and while he was still drunk, he kissed me… Then the other day, we kissed… Again. But this time, I started it… What should I do?"

"Well, um. Blake, are you… Gay?" he asked.

"No! It just sort of happened, and I didn't want it to end…"

"Blake, you need to consider the fact that you may be gay…"

"I am NOT gay! Unlike you, I actually listen to what I'm supposed to be." I shouted.

"Blake, I will not tolerate that…"

"Fine. Ill figure this out on my own…" I told him, running out to my car. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw that he had followed me.

"How do you feel around Michael? Honestly."

"I… I get nervous when talking to him. I get butterflies in my stomach whenever he says a word to me. I, feel weird around him…"

"Lets just say, that you're gay… what would you do if you found that out?"

"Disgusting, but relieved. It would explain why this is all happening. But the problem is, I don't want to be gay. I want to be with girls, not men." I said, starting up the engine.

"Just go up to him when you see him next, and just kiss him. Doesn't matter where you are. Bathroom, shower, football practice. Doesn't matter how many people are there. Just do it…" He said.

"But.. I… fine." I agreed.

The next day I got back at school. I headed straight for glee club. No sign on Michael, but everybody else was in the choir room, with Nellie. She looked horrible, but better.

"Mr Theo. I really want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I was out of line, and I really shouldn't have acted like that." I said, calmly. He nodded, and I sat.

I sat beside Shanna, who now had a big bruise on her cheek, from where I slapped her.

"Shanna. I am really sorry for what I did…" I told her. She looked at me, but quickly turned away. Damn, I was not going to get any talking out of her. Lindsey was gone, I guess she got suspended, or if I was lucky, expelled and sent to boot camp. That'd teach her. Michael had walked in, handed his late slip into Mr T, and headed to his seat. Remember what Grant said. No matter how many people are here. Just. Do. It.

I ran up before he could sit, and grabbed his cheeks. My sleeves were against his face, making his face tingle. He smiled at me, but had a confused look on his face. I leaned in, and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled away slowly, to reveal something I was not expecting. I shocked face. I thought he wanted all this. Was I wrong?

He shook his head, making his hair fly in the wind. I still had his face in my hands. I looked around, and saw that everyone was shocked, except Shanna. She was expecting this. I could see it in her eyes.

I quickly let go of him, to let him speak. What was he gonna say?


	18. Chapter 18

Ooh. Didn't you LOVE that ending to that chapter? Cause I sure did ;)

Warning; Kind of, risky. Not smut, but. Eh, you'll see what I mean.

So, why stall? Here is the chapter you want. LOL.

He quickly grabbed my hand, and took me out into the hall. Did I miss something?

"What. What the hell? Why do you keep doing this?!" He whispered.

"My brother told me to. I needed to test something. I am so confused with you Michael… Do you like me, or not? What are your feelings?"

Did I just say the f word? I did. Wow…

"You really want to know my feelings? Fine, ill tell you. I like you. Like, a lot. I have ever since I saw you last week. Right when I saw you, I knew. I am in love with you Blake.." Michael admitted. In love with me? He was, in love with, ME?

"I never want to stop kissing you. Ever. When we kissed the other day, I never wanted it to end. But, I don't know if I want to be gay or not…"

Michael sighed. "Do you love me Blake?"

"I think so…"

"Then can we just go along with this? If you decide you're gay in the process, great." He said, moving closer to my body.

"Yes." One word, easy and simple. He smiled, and grabbed my hand once again.

We went to the back of the school, where there was nobody.

I grabbed his smooth face, and kissed him gently. He started giggling, while kissing me back. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and kissed me even more. He was shorter then me, so I was kissing above his lips too. He moved his arms around my back, and tilted his head. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and started playfully fighting with mine. I smiled, and moved down to his neck. I kept giving little kisses all around his neck, and started passionately kissing it. I started to suck on it a little, making him moan a little bit. I heard a faint rustling, so I quickly stopped that. "What was that?" I asked, quietly.

"Probably like an animal or something. Come on, don't stop that. It felt good…" He reassured me, grabbed onto my face, and kissed my lips. I decided to just ignore it.

His lips were soft, but rough with his little stubble. He moved his hands to my shoulders, and started kissing my cheek, he made his way to my ear, and nibbled on it a bit.

This actually felt good… He moved down to my neck, and moved his mouth around. He was being very playful. He licked my neck a few times, and giggled even more. I guess he was really enjoying this pleasure. I moved my body closer to him. He rubbed up against my body, moving his hands down. I shuddered, never wanting this to end.

He moved up, and stopped kissing me. "Your lips, they look lonely. Want them to meet mine?" He said, he was so cheesy. I guess he's always been like this. He kissed me roughly, making me hit the wall behind me. I felt a bit of pain in my back, but I didn't care. This was too perfect to pass up just because my back hurt.

His kisses were much better than what I was used to. They made me melt every time they touched my lips. Why was it that his kisses were more pleasurable then any more I've gotten? Maybe it was because this was all a big secret, I guess things are better if its all a secret.

He moved down to my neck once again, kissing me gently. He started to suck on my neck, making a shudder escape my lips. He was so cute when he was kissing me, I was staring down on him, smiling. I put my hand on his face, and pulled him up. I cupped his small face in my hands, leaned in and kissed his gently. We leaned down, He wrapped his legs around mine, and moved it up and down.

We kissed passionately, fighting with our tongues. We once again heard the noise.

"I really think we should go inside…" I whispered into his ear. He agreed and we both ran inside, holding hands. We were in the halls, and before we went inside, I put my collar up, so nobody could see my new formed hickey. I didn't have an excuse for having that, or about how I kissed Michael in there. He kissed my softly on my cheek, making me blush.

We walked into the classroom, letting our hands free. Everybody started asking about what had happened in the class. Crap.

"It wasn't real. It was… A stage kiss." Michael explained.

Everybody nodded at this explanation. Hannah stood up and tilted Michaels head up. "What happened dude?" She looked at his hickey that I gave him earlier.

"I… punched him." I quickly responded.

"But, why?" Damian asked, heading over to us, putting his arm around Hannah.

"I bet him that if he punched me, it wouldn't leave a mark… I was wrong obviously."

Damian nodded. Michael walked in front of me, and slid my collar down.

"Then, I punched him, because I got frustrated…" He laughed.

Everybody sat down, and we got our club started.

All we talked about was about what we were going to sing for sectionals. During that, Michael fell asleep.

Everybody left the room when the club was over, except me.

I shut the door, and ran over to Michael. He was laying on the couch, asleep. He made little noises when he slept. It was so cute… I grabbed his cheek, and pushed his face so I could see he whole face. I kissed him on his top lip. He started stirring, and grabbed onto my cheeks, kissing me hard. He breathed heavily through his nose, and opened his eyes. Once he saw me, he immediately grinned.

"I was hoping it would be you…" He whispered. I smiled, and kissed him even more. He had both of his hands on my cheek. I grabbed his hip, pulling him in closer. I set my other hand on his back. He let go of me, gesturing to go onto the couch. I climbed on top of him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I leaned down, to get a perfect view of his face. I stared down at his beautiful complexion, his eyes, his cute little nose, his pink lips.

I grabbed onto his arms, making him unable to move. I started kissing his neck, moving it from the side, to closer to the back. I kept repeatedly doing this. He just stayed down, not even trying to escape my clutches. He laughed a bit. What was so funny? Was he enjoying this? Or was it…. A pathetic attempt? Oh well…

I kept my arms down on his, and kissed his buttery soft lips. I started sloppily kissing him, playing in his mouth with my tongue. Slipping it and sliding it every possible place. I finally let go of his arms, and he sank into the couch. He wrapped his large, muscle-y arms around my neck, kissing me back. He had his eyes sealed shut, more giggles left his lips. It was obvious now what was making him laugh. He was just enjoying this… I bit down on his lower lip, making him wince a bit in pain. He held himself up on his elbows, not holding on to me anymore. I moved my legs, so they could lie straight too. Our bodies were now pressed against each other. I slipped my head into his neck, wrapping my arms around his torso. I was cradled into his body. He leaned over to my ear, and whispered into my ear.

"I love you Blake…" I quickly let go of him, and got up off the couch. He was shocked, he didn't know what to do. He just walked to me, grabbing my hand. I resisted touching him. He… loved me?

"What, what's wrong Blake? I thought you were enjoying this…" He said, now taking a stare at the ground.

"I did. But, you. You love me? You say that, but you know what I feel… I may not be gay, but you still say that…" I wondered.

"That's because I do. If you're gay or not, ill always love you. That's just how, I, feel. I understand if you don't want me to say that. I wont anymore… But when I said it before, you had no problem." He said, grabbing my hand once again. He moved a bit of hair off of my face.

"But even if you don't want me to say it… ill still be here." He pecked my upper lip, leaving the class.

"Wait!" I ran behind him, cuddling him in my arms.

"How about we go somewhere else?" I asked.

He nodded, and we headed off.

J BYE. XOXOX.


	19. Chapter 19

HELLO. :D

I am really excited for the next chapters. Finally some Blichael!

Well, enjoyJ

DISCLAIMER- There is some stuff in here, not smut, yet. Ill just say that. Aha.

This chapter may be longer then others. J

We hopped into my mini van, and drove off to an empty parking lot. Luckily, it was abandoned, so nobody would think of coming here. We both hopped into the back seat. He laid me down, and climbed on me. He removed my shirt. He stared at my chest for a few seconds, seemed he was lost.

"Um, hello? Michael?" I asked, grabbing his attention. He shook his head, and looked at me.

"Sorry… I seemed to wonder off…" He said, pressing his hands onto my chest. I laughed a bit.

I grabbed onto his waist, pulling his closer to me. He kissed my forehead, working his way down. He seemed to have skipped my lips, and went straight for my chest. Wow.

He started kissing my abs gently, leaving a trail of his spit on me. I tugged a little on his shirt, almost forcing it off of him. He ripped it off, and threw it to the front. He pressed his body against mine. Our chests were touching. It felt, really nice. He started to kiss my cheek, wrapping his arms around my torso. He nibbled a bit on my ear. I put my hands on his back, I could feel all his muscles. It was really hot. He had so much muscles, and they felt, so great against me. He started moving in a motion.

He started unbuckling his pants, slowly taking them off. He was in his boxers only. I could feel myself becoming hard. I couldn't let Michael see that, so I just climbed back up. He was sitting forward now, in his side. He looked at me, like a sad little puppy.

"Sorry Michael. I just, cant do this… Not until I'm sure about whatever I am…" I admitted to him. He nodded, and put his jeans back on. He didn't bother to slip his shirt on, it would be a waste of time.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"How about we go to the pier?" The pier was a little hangout place. Kind of like a club, but it had everything.

Hot tubs, Arcade, Rides, Carnival Games, Pools, A bowling alley. So much stuff. Even a bar.

He nodded, and we both headed to the front. I slipped my shirt on, and he ended up putting his on too. He started the car up, and we drove off.

We drove for about 30 minutes, and finally got to the pier. We hopped out of the car. He grabbed onto my hand, and squeezed it a bit. I smiled at him, and softly bit my lower lip. I looked the other way, laughing a bit.

"Ooh. Ferris wheel!" Michael shouted. He grabbed my hand even tighter and pulled me towards the Ferris wheel. He paid 5 dollars for us, and we hopped on the ride.

"I love the Ferris wheel. When I was a kid, I remember going on here all the time… with my dad. It was so fun, that's basically the last thing I remember about him." He said, starting to sniffle. I held onto his hand once again, and laid on his shoulder.

"Its okay Michael. It'll get better, I promise…"

He put his arm around me, and kissed my head. He set his head on mine. I grabbed his other hand, with my other hand, on my shoulder.

"Michael? Blake?" Somebody said. We quickly let go of each other, and slid apart. Shit, it was Marissa…

"Marissa, what are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"I was meeting my sister here so we could hang out… Were you guys just cuddled up?"

"Um, no?" I said, acting confused.

"I could've sworn I just saw you too holding hands, and Michael, you had your arm around Blake. Then you kissed him…" She said, setting her hands gently on her hips.

"Psh, I don't know what you are on, but don't give me any. You must be seeing things. We were NOT cuddling…" Michael said.

"I am NOT on anything. Come on, I saw what I saw. Can you just tell me the truth guys?"

Michael looked at me, with a questionable face. I nodded, and we looked back at Marissa.

"We, um… are kind of together. Not really. I'm gay, and we need to see if Blake's gay. Because, well. I like him… He might be, but we don't know… Please, you cant tell anybody."

She just started hysterically laughing. "You 2? Gay? Yeah, sure… Hahhahahahahha!" She had a whole laughing fit about it.

We both looked at her, with a serious face.

"Wait, you're serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. Seems like we're getting the same response every time we tell people." I said.

"Don't worry guys. I wont tell anybody. Mainly because I don't think they'd believe me. Better not waste my breath." She laughed.

We thanked her, and she left. The ride started up, but me and Michael had to keep is Low key that we were here 'together', in case any body else from school was here. The ride was finally over, so we decided to go into the 'inside' rides. It was one of the rides where you went inside a cave. It was called the tunnel.

We paid, and headed in.

I quickly strapped myself into my seat, and he climbed in after me. He quickly got buckled in, and he grabbed my hand. This place was really dark, so you could do anything, and nobody would know. Well, unless you're near the end. The ride started up, and our seat started moving forwards. He squeezed my hand even tighter. I put my arm around him, and kissed him gently of the top of his head. I could faintly see his adorable face. He looked straight at me, and grabbed my face.

I grabbed his hand, and took it off my face.

"Can we… not do that here?" I asked. I could tell he was a bit confused.

"I… just don't want anybody to see." I whispered.

"Nobody will see. Its dark in here."

"I know its dark, but somebody could see really good in the dark. Or the lights could turn on. I don't know.." I said, gripping Michaels hand. He pulled away his hand really quickly.

"What is your problem today?" Marissa saw us, I just didn't want anybody else who we knew to see us.

"I just don't want anybody to see." He mocked.

"You know how I feel Mike…" I said.

"You say that whenever I try to do something… Blake, YOU know how **I feel. I feel like you don't like me all that much…" **

"**Michael. I like you. I just really want to keep what happens between us a secret." **

"**Okay, so lets not tell anybody about us. Because guess what, there's nothing to tell…" **

"**Oh, good idea. Wait… No, that isn't a good idea." **

**We just sat there in silence for the rest of the ride. **

**Finally when the ride was over, we could talk. He ran off the ride. **

"**Michael, wait! Lets talk." I said, turning him around. **

"**What do you want?" **

"**What's wrong Michael?"**

"**Want to really know what's wrong? Or do you want to make sure we are alone first?" **

"**Michael, please just talk to me…" **

"**You never want to be Blake and Michael around people. You just want to be Blake. And his friend Michael. But then when were alone, you are always so, embracing. I know you don't love me, but you do like me. I know that. But you always act like we HAVE to keep it a secret." **

"**I just don't want people to get the wrong idea." **

"**What's the wrong idea?! That we've fooled around? That we've kissed, and we like it?" He shouted. I quickly put my hand over his mouth, making him shut up before anyone could see. I pulled him towards the change room. We both climbed in, and sat. **

"**Are you crazy?! You seriously want everybody talking about us? I am one of the most popular kids in school. If this ever got out, id die… At least, now." **

"**I seriously don't care if anybody found out about us.." He said, kicking his foot against the wall. **

"**Let me tell you a little story, called The Grant Story. See, my brother was gay. He came out to somebody one day at school. That person told everybody at an assembly. Everybody started picking on Grant, and it got really bad. Everybody was writing letters about him, writing on the walls, messing up his locker, stuff like that. It got SO bad, he started cutting himself and did drugs. He screwed his life up so much, because of what people said… I just don't want that to happen to us…" **

"**You need to learn that not everybody is like that anymore. Everyone's accepted Alex. You need to stop being afraid of your shadow, and just do what feels good." He said, trying to get out.**

"**Michael. I'm afraid that if I am gay, that everyone will do that. I don't want you to get hurt…" **

"**Stop looking out for me!" **

"**Fine. Please. Don't go."**

"**Until you figure all this out, then whatever we're doing, is done." I started crying a bit.**

"**Michael, don't do this…" I grabbed his hand.**

"**I'm sorry Blake. This.. Is over." **

**I started bawling. **

"**Michael. Please don't leave me.. This doesn't have to happen." He let go of my hand,**

"**No. Don't make me feel bad about this… Goodbye Blake." He left the tent, along with me. He started heading off.**

"**YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!" I cried out. I could tell that he was sobbing a bit. He put his hands to his face, and rubbed them down. **

"**I have to!" He cried, running away. **

**He just left me at the park, with my heart broken. Tears were streaming out of my face. **

**I put my hands on my face, crying into them. I fell to the ground. My legs folded up, and I wrapped my arms around them. I started crying into my legs. I didn't care who saw me. I was upset. Michael broke my heart into pieces. **

**I don't know how long I was crying. It felt like days, but was probably only an hour.**

"**Blake?" I recognized that voice…**


	20. Chapter 20

Hi! J

So, I kind of really needed that scene. I loved it, seriously, so much. LOL. J For this chapter, its okay if you want to cry. Its all okay c;

"Blake?" I recognized that voice. I could always tell who it was, just by hearing their voice. I looked up, and saw her. It was Shanna. I got up really fast. She just stared at me, with the 'what's wrong?' stare. I started tearing up. "Oh Blake…" She said. I ran straight to her, giving her a giant hug. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go. She was one of the only others who wouldn't judge me, no matter what happened. I just sobbed into her shoulder. She started patting my back, whispering the same thing. 'Its okay.' We finally stopped hugging me, only to catch that I was crying again.

"Blake, what's the matter?" She was always so concerned with me, I was with her as well. "Shanna. I am SO sorry for what I did. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You hate me. I know! Please, I love you. You are just like a sister to me. Please, forgive me?!" I asked her. She hugged me once again. "Blake, its okay. I was just, a bit surprised that you did that. I don't hate you Blake. Ill love you always. I forgive you." She whispered into my ear. "Now, why are you so upset?"

"Its Michael… He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore…" I said.

"Aw, Sweetie… It'll be okay. Michael loves you, he wont stay mad… Well, its getting late. Lets get you home." She said, grabbing my waist with one of her hands. She walked with me towards her car.

"So, with you and Michael. Are you going to tell anybody about it? Does anyone know?" She asked.

"I don't know if we are. And Marissa and you are the only ones who know.."

"Wait, Marissa knows?"

"Yeah, we had to tell her today. She caught me and him…"

"Doing what?"

"We were cuddling on the Ferris wheel." I could always trust Shanna. She was never going to tell anybody about anything I told her about Michael.

"So, have you guys kissed ever since this little fling happened?"

"Um… Haha. Well.. Yeah…"

"You little slut!" She laughed, playfully hitting me in the stomach. I laughed, trying to stop from getting emotional again. We finally reached her car, the last time we were together in a car, she kissed me. Hopefully that isn't a trend.

I hopped into her car, along with Shanna. She started the car up.

"So, where to? Home? My house?"

"Can you drop me off at my house?" I asked her.

She nodded, and drove out of the parking lot. My house wasn't far from here, so we just turned on the radio. Sexy and I know it came on the radio. I was just humming to it, and Shanna was bursting out full on singing. She wasn't embarrassed to be herself around me, ever since she got into Glee club, she wasn't scared to do anything. I just stared at the facial expressions she was making, I kept on laughing. It was too funny. She stopped singing and just laughed back with me.

"Blake, you know. If my mom had showed up Flu shot day. We wouldn't be able to experience all of this." She said.

"No. I think we would have been friends somehow. It was fate that we met." I said, grabbing onto her hand.

"I love you Blake"

"I love you too Shanna." She leaned over, and gave me a hug. I looked at the road, and screamed in horror. There was a car heading straight for us. She tried to control the wheel, but it was locked. The car smashed right into us. We jolted forward in our seats. I smashed my head against the dash board. The glass shattered everywhere, while the air bags deployed. I breathed heavily, with a few sobs in between breaths. I felt my head, it was bleeding. I was bleeding all over my arms, my head, and my legs. Probably more places. I remembered about Shanna, and looked over at her. She was moaning a bit. Her face was right in the air bag, with her seat stuck forward, making her stuck. The back of her seat was a bit hard, it hit the back of her head, making her bleed a lot. I tried to pry her seat apart, but I couldn't.

"Shanna… Are you okay?" I muttered out, with breaths. There was no response.

"Shanna?" I asked again. There was still no answer. I started to sob a bit.

"Shanna…. Please, be okay. Please. If you're okay, I swear ill be a better person to everybody. Please." I cried.

There was still no answer.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed out, while crying hysterically. Shortly after, I heard a faint voice. I was completely out of it, with the loss of blood out of my head.

"Hello? Sir? I am here to help…" He said. I looked up, but I couldn't see him very well. Things were blurry.

"Who's helping her?! I need you to help her, not me! Please…"

"Sir, somebody is helping her now. She got out first."

I looked over and saw her on a gurney. I could see blood on her, even though it was blurry.

"Is… Is she okay?"

"Hopefully. She lost a lot of blood. Now, lets get you out. What's your name, and her name?" He asked, opening the car door.

"I'm Blake Jenner. She's Shanna Henderson."

He grabbed me, and helped me out of the car. He was a larger man, so it was easy for him to pick me up. He put me on a gurney, and guided it to the ambulance. He put my in side, where I was beside Shanna. I was still a little out of it, so I couldn't see her very well. I moved my arm around a little bit, until I found her hand. I grabbed onto it, as strong as I could. It wasn't very strong though.

"Shanna?" I managed to get out. She just moaned. I started to cry a bit, she was okay. She, was, okay!

"Shanna. Oh my gosh. You're okay…" I sobbed. I didn't get a second response though. I started feeling light headed. I set my head on my pillow. My head was hurting, like a billion hammers were smashing against it. I felt sick to my stomach, and my leg was hurting like hell. Then, I passed out, right there in the ambulance.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey. J 21 Chapters. Holy crap. Aha. Well, enjoy! This chapter was hard to write, so sorry if it sucks.

I peeked open my eyes, only to catch people looking over me. I saw my parents, my brother, his husband, Charlie, and Abraham. "He's awake." My mom said. She grabbed onto my hand, and held it to her face. I could feel tears coming out of her eyes. I fully opened my eyes.

"Blake, bud. You're okay…" Grant said. I coughed a bit, and held onto my chest. It hurt to cough.

"Are you able to say anything right now?" Abraham asked. Charlie was beside him, wiping his eye. Charlie was crying a bit, and I could tell Abraham had been crying.

"Yeah… I can. Guys, you didn't need to come." I said to them.

"Yeah, we did. You're our best friend, we needed to make sure that you were alright." Charlie said. I smiled at him and Abraham. Abraham started to cry again.

"We are so happy you're okay… I don't think I could live if you weren't okay." He sobbed. I laughed a bit.

"Abraham, you would've been fine. You have Charlie.. But thanks, both of you." "Not really.. Charlie I love you and all, but Blake, you're the one who brought us all together.. Charlie and I never used to talk, now we do all the time." He said, a bit upset. I just smiled at him.

The nurse walked into the room, and asked everyone to leave.

"Hey, Blake? I've gone through your tests, and you will be okay. You have a broken leg. You had a pressure in your head done to you, but you are going to overcome it." She told me.

"Where's Shanna?" I asked.

"She's in the next room hon."

"Is, she okay?"

"She's fine. She has a broken arm. She hasn't been able to speak to us yet though."

"What about the people we crashed into? Are they okay? Who were they?"

"It was a girl, around your age. Her name is… Amanda, she's fine. She only has to stay here for a night, but she will be okay. Only a few bumps and bruises." She explained.

"Okay." I said.

"You have another visitor, you want me to send them in?" She asked.

"Alright." She left. Somebody walked in.

"Blake…" It was Michael. What was he doing here?

"Michael, you're here… I thought you would be pissed off at me…" I said.

"I still am. I got the call from Charlie. I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't come and see if you were okay." He didn't want to leave the door. I started sitting up, so I could be more comfortable.

"You can come over here Michael."

"I better not. I need to go." He said.

"Michael, what's wrong?"

"Just because this happened, doesn't change anything between us. I still need an answer." He said.

"You want to know my answer? Fine. I like you, but I'm too afraid that if I get any further with you, you'll get hurt…" I admitted. He started to get more upset, but quickly put a smile on his face.

"I need to go Blake. My moms waiting outside."

He ran out of the room before I got to say anything.

Shit.

"Blake?" Someone whispered. It was Shanna. I guess she's able to talk now, and they let her come in here.

She walked over to my bed, and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered again.

"I guess I'm okay. My leg hurts, same with my head a bit. You?"

"My arm kills, and my head has pressure building in it." She said, not whispering anymore.

"Listen, Shanna. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I never needed someone to bring me home, this wouldn't have happened." I admitted.

"This isn't your fault at all Blake. Its mine. I started that talk in the car, making me not pay attention to the road, and we crashed. Luckily there wasn't any serious damage to us."

"Lets just say, its nobody's fault." She laughed, and nodded. I grabbed the remote for the TV that was right on the table beside me. I turned on the TV, and the news was on.

_**Lately in our town, local students, Shanna Henderson, Blake Jenner and Amanda Kinkle were in a horrible accident. They are all currently in the hospital, getting tests. More on this story later. **_

"Oh great. We're already on the news." I said to Shanna.

"We're famous." Shanna laughed, but then started coughing a bit.

"You okay?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" She said, setting her hand on her neck.

"I'm getting tired Blake, I'm going to go to sleep now… Night." She said, gently kissing my forehead, where a little scar had been made. "Hey look, you're Harry Potter." She laughed at the scar. "Oh yes. Maybe I can magic my way out of this. Use a time turner perhaps?" I said, smiling.

"Night." I waved, and laid down. I turned off the tv, and fell right asleep.

I could hear people talking, but I was still asleep.

"Blake. Please do not do this to me. Please don't hurt. Please get better soon. I'm mad at you, but I want you okay. I love you still. Blake." It was Michael again. I could feel him grabbing my hand. He squeezed It hard, making me wince a bit. He quickly let go of my hand. I could feel it. I could feel him running out of the room. He didn't want me to see him. I opened up my eyes, to find that I was alone. I looked over and saw that the time was 10 o clock. My parents should be coming soon. I heard a knock on the door, it was Aylin and Lily Mae. I guess they wanted to see me?

"Blake. Hey! How are you feeling?" Aylin asked, walking over to me. Lily hated hospitals, because she watched her aunt die here. Nellie didn't come, and I knew why. She swore she would never come to another hospital as long as she lives. Her sister died in a hospital, and doesn't like reliving it.

"I'm fine. How are you guys?" I asked, leaning up.

"Never mind about us. Charlie texted me last night, and told me to get to the hospital because you got into an accident. But I couldn't come that late, so I promised I would come today. I didn't want to come alone, so I dragged Lily here."

"Lily. Thanks for coming. You don't know how, proud I am of you for coming here. Its really great to see you two." I said, giving Aylin a hug.

"Thanks Blake." She took a couple more steps in, and started looking around. "So how'd you guys get into the crash? Shanna wont tell us."

"Well, we were talking, she lost focus of the wheel, and well, we crashed." I told them.

"Were really happy that you're okay. South Beach high wouldn't be the same without you" Aylin said, sitting on the chair beside me.

"So, are you hurting at all?" Aylin asked.

"My leg hurts like hell, and my head hurts a bit. But that's really all that hurts."

"Look, you have a scar on your head. Just like Harry Potter!" Aylin laughed.

I laughed a little bit. "Yeah, Shanna's already informed me of that." I said, winking.

"So when are they letting you out of here?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea at the moment. Ill ask right now." I said, pushing a button near my bed. It triggers an alarm for my nurse to come here. She walked in, with a clipboard in her hand.

"Hi Blake. What do you need?"

"How long will I stay in here?" I asked.

"Um, one second. Let me check…" She looked at her clipboard, and scrolled through the pages.

"Ah, okay. Blake Jenner. You're leaving, tonight, after you get your cast on."

"What time will that be? And how long will it take?" Aylin asked her.

"It will be at 5 and will take maybe an hour." She answered.

"Do you need anything else Blake?"

"No, not right now" I said.

That day seemed to fly by, luckily. Right when I got home I ran straight to my room. I was so happy to be home. I got into my bed, so I could rest my leg. I grabbed my phone, and there were a bunch of texts. One from Alex, one from Hannah and Damian, one from Nellie(Really? Wow) and one from Marissa.

_**Hey Blake. Heard what happened! Oh no! Hopefully you get better soon. Xoxo, love Alex.**_

_**Hey bud. Its us, Hannah and Damian. We heard. Please, don't die! LOL. Hope you're feeling better. XOXO. **_

_**Blake. Everybody has been talking about your crash. I know I'm probably the last person you thought would talk to you about this, but I couldn't stand it if I didn't at least text you to see if everything was all right. So, what happened? How'd you crash, why'd you crash, and how hurt are you? My family's praying for your and Shanna's safety. Love you3 Nellie. **_

_**OMG, BLAKE! CALL ME RIGHT WHEN YOU SEE THIS. We NEED to talk. I seriously hope you aren't horribly hurt! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Marissa xoxo.**_

I replied back to them;

Alex- _**Hey man. Thanks! I'm feeling a lot better now, then I was yesterday. Blake. **_

Hannah and Damian_** Hey guys. Thanks. Yeah, ill try not to. I am actually, a lot. Love you two, Blake.**_

Nellie- _**I wouldn't expect you to text me, but hey, thanks. Id rather not talk about it right now. And tell your family thanks for the prayers. They were needed. I… love you too. Blake.**_

Marissa- _**Oh Marissa, you are too sweet. I'm not badly hurt, just my leg. I love you too, and for sure, we'll talk tonight! 3 Blake. **_

I heard my phone chime again, this time it was Sam… how'd he get my number?

The text said, _**Look man…. This is awkward to say. But sorry about your crash. Samuel.**_

_**Um, thanks… **_

_**Well, that was strange. My phone then started ringing, it was a phone call this time. I checked the caller ID. It was, Michael. **_


	22. Chapter 22

Hello guys! I really hope you enjoy this one! :D

My heart filled with joy. It was him, calling me. I couldn't help but have a smile planted right on my face. I grabbed my phone, and quickly answered it.

**Hello? Michael?**

_**Blake. Hi. I wasn't sure if you were even going to pick up…**_

**Why wouldn't I?**

_**Because I kind of bailed at the hospital. I am still extremely mad at you, and whatever was happening, is still done. I just need to know one thing. What happened?**_

**With what?**

_**With you. At the school, you weren't afraid if anybody was gonna come. Then right in the dark, where no one could even see us, you didn't even want to kiss. **_

**I know. I was afraid. But I'm not now. Michael, I'm sorry.**

_**I know you are, but… I don't know if it can happen anymore… I need to go.**_

All I heard was the dial tone. I needed him to know how I felt. But first, I needed to know how I felt. I grabbed my laptop from under my bed, and turned on my face book. A lot of posts were for me and Shanna, but some were about other things. Michael had posted a picture of me and him as kids. I had big rubber boots on, with a cowboy hat. He was wearing a feather boa, sunglasses, and a giant floppy hat. The caption under it said,

Why cant I just go back to being a kid? Where everything was perfect, where nobody hurt you for being who you are. Where everything was easy. Id trade anything to be a child again, this isn't as great as it seems. If I had a chance, I would have done everything different…

I scrolled through his pictures, seeing what else he's posted. He posted a picture of himself, just wearing his swim shorts. I saw his abs, they were pretty attractive. Many girls had posted stuff like hottie, and sexy man.

I started to get a bit angry at those comments, so I closed my laptop really hard. I got up out of bed, and looked around. I had my crutches under my arms, and I limped along. I saw a picture of Michael hanging up. It was in the shape of a heart. I smiled a bit, but still got a bit upset. I moved my drawer over, and saw a picture of him shirtless. He looked, fantastic.

I needed to think. Was I in love with Michael? I… I seriously need to find this out. I kept looking around, and then it hit me.

The next day I was excited to get to Glee club. The bell rang, and I practically ran in. Shanna was in there, with a cast on her arm. It was orange, and had many signatures. I got in, and sat right beside her. She had some cuts on her face, and her legs.

"Wow, we got beat up pretty bad…" She said, looking at my scars.

"Yeah, but it could be worse." I said, trying to lighten our moods. She smiled a bit, but then went back to frowning.

"I'm sorry Blake. I don't care what you've said, it is my fault we crashed…"

"Shanna, its nobody's fault." I said, grabbing her hand.

"Yes. Its my fault. I was the one who started that whole talk about us at Flu shot day, making me lose control, and having us crash." She started sobbing, and leaned onto my shoulder.

"Shanna. If we are going for who talked first, its my fault. For grabbing your hand right on flu shot day. Stop it with this nonsense about whose fault it is. Its ridiculous. It may as well be our parents fault for having sex and giving birth to us." I laughed. She started chuckling, grabbing my hand tighter.

"Or Jesus' fault, for creating everyone…" She said.

"See? So its nobody's fault Shanna. You need to stop feeling bad about this. We are equally guilty…" I reassured her.

"So, before the crash. With Michael? What's, what's happening with you 2?"

"You'll see." I said, smiling. Not long after, everyone started piling in, trying to get to me and Shanna most. They signed our casts, mine was blue, and kept asking questions.

"We'll answer questions later. We don't really feel like answering them, this soon." Shanna said. I totally agreed. They all backed off, and took a seat. Michael, once again, came in late to rehearsal.

"Sorry I'm late again Mr T. I lost track of time…" Mr T gestured for him to take a seat.

"Okay, so since we have songs planned out for sectionals, we can get straight to the performances. Who wants to perform their song first?" He asked. Hands lifted up, luckily. I didn't want to go first. The door opened, Lily Mae, Aylin, Charlie, Abraham, Cameron, and Matheus walked in.

"Can we join glee club?" Lily asked. We needed way more people, so this was awesome.

"Blake?" He asked. I always decided this.

"I guess. If that's cool with you Mr T."

"Welcome to Glee Club." He said, letting them sit. They were happy, and sat at their chairs. Maybe I need to talk to Abraham and Charlie first.

Alex stood up, and went to Mr T. He whispered something in his ear, and Mr T nodded. I guess he was going first?

"Blake, come with me. We need to talk." He said. About what?

DONE. J XOXO. See you soon! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Hi. That ending to the last chapter was crap.

Sorry D:

So….. Want me to start, or? Or are you gonna keep reading this? LOL. This chapter may be longer, might not. Not sure yet.

Just to let you know, these are not my opinions on characters. Like I do not hate Samuel, I don't preferably like him, but I don't hate the kid. Same with Lindsey. I love her. It just seems like the right character for her.

He grabbed my hand before I could say anything. I grabbed my crutches with my other hand and hopped on one foot until he stopped forcing me into the hallway.

He finally let go of me, but I lost balance and tumbled down. He quickly picked me up, and helped me with my crutches.

"What do you want Alex?"

"I know." He said, crossing his arms.

"About…?"

"Michael. I WAS at the pier the other day you know. I was at the concession stand, getting popcorn and pop. Then I saw somebody who looked just like Blake Jenner. I paid for my stuff, and peeked around the corner. I tried to be sneaky, hopefully not being seen. I saw you two holding hands, getting on the Ferris wheel. You guys hopping on, and cuddling. Him kissing you. All of it. You guys stopped before I could get a closer view of things though. I saw it all." He was on to me and Michael. Should I tell him nothing was happening anymore?

"Alex, I owe you an explanation. Mainly because you are the only one whose asked questions. Michael, is gay. He has been since when he got here. We've kissed many times, and I didn't think I was gay. We were fooling around, and, things got bad. I didn't want people to see, he got angry, and he ended it. So, there is nothing happening anymore." I said, brushing my foot against the ground.

He looked a bit relived.

"Blake, you don't know how relived I am that you just admitted that. I thought you were going to beat me up or something, force me not to tell anybody." He laughed.

"Thing is, you cant tell anybody. I don't want to end up like my brother." I explained.

"You can trust me. This coming from an openly gay male at this school, so don't worry. I don't want your high school life a living hell." He said.

"So, how's life been?" I asked, trying to make things less awkward.

"Oh shut up Blake." He laughed, pulling me back into glee club.

We got back into Glee club, to find Shanna just finishing up a song. It was the song 'If I die Young'. She was an amazing singer, Max was an idiot for leaving her.

Everybody cheered her on, making her smile. She went back to her seat, beside Max. He was cuddling Lindsey, who I guess was back.

That bitch deserved to be gone longer, for what she did to Nellie.

"Alright, who wants to sing next?"

I raised my hand up.

"Okay Blake, you can go next." I went up to the front, looked right at Michael, and smiled. Luckily, nobody knew I was looking at him, well maybe Marissa, Shanna and Alex…

_Da da da da da,_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,_

_How many times have I kicked you out of here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da da da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,_

_I am capable of really anything,_

_I can cut you into pieces,_

_When my heart is, broken._

_Da da da da da_

_Please don't leave me _

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud,_

_How beautiful you really are to me,_

_I can't be without,_

_You're my perfect little punching bag,_

_And I need you,_

_I'm sorry._

_Da da da da_

_da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby, please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

**I knelt down to Michaels chair, grabbing his hand, and lifting him off his chair. **

_Please don't leave me, _

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you,_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this,_

_Please don't leave me,_

_Baby, please, please don't leave me._

_Right when the song was over, he looked right at me. He smiled at me, with a bit of a tear in his eye. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a tight hug. Everybody was cheering, especially Shanna. _

"_I know now." I whispered into his ear. _

"_What is it?" He whispered again._

_I stopped hugging him, this needed to be said in front of everyone._

"_Im in love with you." I admitted. _

"_I knew I was in love, ever since last night. After we talked, I started looking at things, and I realized. I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. I love you Michael Weisman." He started sobbing, but mostly he laughed. _

"_I love you too Blake." He said, grabbing me, and hugging me more passionate. _

"_I'm confused Blake. What's happening?" Nellie asked._

"_Me and Michael like each other. No, actually, that's a lie. We love each other." I admitted. _

_Lindsey flew up, with her arms above her head. _

"_I KNEW IT!" She jumped up, but tripped on the chair, and fell. _

"_I'm, I'm okay." She said, laughing a bit. _

_I looked over at Charlie and Abraham. Abraham was pretty proud of me, I could tell. He ran up, and gave me a hug. _

"_I'm so proud of you for admitting that Blake." He said, laughing. I smiled at him, but continued looking at Charlie. He looked really confused. _

"_Charlie, what's wrong?" Aylin asked, grabbing him. _

"_You, you're gay Blake? How could you not tell me? I thought we were best friends!" He shouted. _

"_Charlie, I didn't realize until late last night. I'm not sorry that I'm gay, that's just who I'm meant to be." I said._

"_I don't give a damn whether you're gay or not. You didn't tell me! I seriously thought, that we were friends. But apparently, I was wrong…" He was assuming stuff, I couldn't tell him last night. I just, couldn't. _

"_Charlie. Come on man." I said, walking over to him. He got up, and ran out into the hallway. I went to run out, but Aylin stopped me._

"_No Blake, ill talk to him. He's just, having problems today." She explained. _

"_Why?" _

"_He didn't want me to go to the hospital to see you. Even though he did. He's been extremely jealous, ever since this one boy made a move on me." She said, running out. _

"_Don't mind him Blake. I'm just happy you finally admitted this. I'm happy for you." Abraham said, hugging me once again. _

_Samuel got up, and stood right in front of me._

"_So have you 2, you know. Kissed yet?" He asked. _

"_Yeah. But not as a couple.." Michael answered. _

"_Well what are you guys waiting for? Kiss already!" Sam yelled. He was being surprisingly cool about this, not a complete dick._

_Michael smiled at me, making me blush. _

"_KISS!" Sam yelled, pushing up closer together. I lost my crutches, but Michael held me up. _

"_Are you sure?" He whispered. _

"_One answer." I said, grabbing his cheeks, kissing his soft lips. This moment, right here, was perfect. It was, the best feeling I've ever had. I could hear people clapping for us, and right at this moment, I could care less at who saw. _

_He leaned away, and looked around. People were smiling at us, still clapping. _

"_So, how are you going to tell your parents?" Michael asked. My parents. Shit, maybe should've remembered them._


	24. Chapter 24

Hello! Im not even going to say anything, but sorry! I couldnt post because my laptop has been acting really stupid, and just lately nothing's been going right. I didnt want to make you all wait until my laptop was up and running again to give you a chapter. That might take a while, so I needed to give you something. From now on, these stories will be written off the top of my head. I wont just give you this and thatll be it. Well, anyways, enjoy. :)

AGAIN SORRY.

Oh, and if you could check out my Glee Fanfiction About Jyder(Jake and Ryder((Blake's character))) thatd be great! :)

My parents. Damn, how could I forget about them? I was practically screaming at myself about my mistake. I had to tell them, but not without Michael. He's the one whose the cause of all this, he should get to talk with them too. "Blake? You okay?" Michael asked, getting ym attention. I noticed that everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to hurry up and say something. "Um, can you excuse me for a sec?" I asked, leaving. I breathed heavily, and leaned against the wall. I crossed my arms, and leaned my head onto the wall. "Blake?" I turned my head, and saw Michael walk to me. "Hey..." Was all I could manage to get out. I was almost in tears, just thinking about how much my parents would hate me for this.

The way my parents would look at me. They wouldnt see me as a boy who played quarterback in football, they wouldnt see me as their child who was captain of the Glee Club. They would see me as their gay son. Their disgrace. They'd hate me forever...

"Listen, you don't have to tell them. You know that... But it would be better if you did. You need to be honest, but if you can't. Alright." He said, taking my hand. "Have you told your mom yet?" I asked, hoping he'd have some advice. He was Jewish, but we all believe in God still, so his mom is the same. Well, maybe more understanding, but... Whatever. "Yeah... The other day, she was at home. I told her I needed to speak with her, so I sat her down, and told her..." He was so brave. He told his mom, not even knowing what would happen. "What'd she say?"

"That this wasnt what she wanted to happen to her son. But that she would accept me if I was really this way. She cried, which made me cry too. She then asked, who it was with..." His eyes started to tear up. "What did you tell her?" I squeezed his hand, and got off the wall. "I said I loved my best friend." He smiled, and wiped away a tear. "Im too much of a pussy to do that..." I mentally slapped myself in the face, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Blake, if you never own up to who you are, then honestly, who are you? If you dont like who you are, then you have to change. If you don't want to be gay, alright. Dont be." I shook my head, and sniffled a bit. I sighed heavily, and brought him closer to me. I kissed his cheek, and smiled. "Im going to tell them. But I want you to be there. I dont think I can do this alone." He nodded, and brought me into a hug. I squeezed him tightly, and snugged my head into his neck. "I love you so much." Michael whispered into my ear.

That night at home, I waited for Michael to show up. Mom and dad were home, they just didnt know what I was going to do. They didnt know that soon, I would break their hearts. I looked out the window, and saw Michael's car pull in. I smiled, and headed to the door. I found him leaning against his car, hands in his pockets. "Hey Mike." I smiled, and wrapped myself around him. "Hey cutie." He whispered. "You ready?" He grabbed my hand, and leaded me to the door. I nodded, and let his hand go. He frowned a bit. "Aw, Mikey. Not right now..." I opened the door, and saw mom and dad at the island. I walked over to them, and sat on a stool.

"Hey Michael, how you doing?" Mom asked, nicely. "Good, and yourself?" Michael was always the nice guy, who parents loved. Well, I think these parents wont be too fond of him in a few minutes. "Im good, thank you. What are you doing here?" She asked. My heart started pounding, I was so nervous. "Mom, dad. We have to talk..." I said, standing up. They nodded. Woo, this was going to be tough.

ALRIGHT, thanks for reading. Another chapter up, probably tomorrow. I HOPE. Thanks guys, for always sticking around...


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! So, this chapter will finally be the chapter I know you've been waiting for. :) ENJOY. MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL.

I wanted to cry all night long. Just stay in my room, and bawl my eyes out. Tonight didnt go as planned... Well, this is excactly what happned that night..

_"So, mom, dad. We need to talk." I said, getting ready to tell them practically the biggest news ever. "Nobody's pregnant, right?" Mom asked, worried. "No mom.. Virgin. Remember?" I said, calming her down. "So.. As you know, lately things have been strange..." I started, leading up to it. I couldnt just come right out and say mom dad im gay. I had to work my way up to it. "Well... Um... It's because.." I stuttered, not being able to get the words out of my mouth. "Honey, what is it? You can tell us anything." My mom said, taking my hand. I peeked over at Micahel, who was staring at his feet. "Mom, you know how you've always told me what was right and wrong in the eyes of god?" I said. She nodded, looking straight into my eyes. "What you've told me, makes me feel like a sinner. So, what I'm going to tell you, took so much out of me just to say." I started tearing up, and then looked at my dad. _

_He was staring at Michael, trying to figure this out. "Hon, you're scaring me." Mom said, squeezing tighter. "I'm so sorry." I said, feeling myself close to bursting out in tears. "Why are oyu sorry?" "Because I'm in love!" I shouted, taking my hand back. "Why is that so horrible?" "Because i'm in love with somebody I shouldnt be in love with!" Tears were streaming down my face now, mom still not getting the message. I looked at dad, who looked a bit taken aback with my shouting. "Who?" Mom whispered, I could tell she didnt want to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Its Michael, mom! I love Michael! Why do you think he's here?! Not talking, embarrased?!" I yelled. "That's not possible Blake. You're Christain. Good Chirstain boys dont like other boys." _

_"Do you think I asked for this life?! It has been tearing me apart for so long. Keeping this from you, has been a nightmare! I have tried to get these feelings away, but I cant. They're too strong!" Mom started to cry, and I looked at dad again. "Get out of my house." He said to Michael. "Dad!" I yelled, running to Michael. "You turned my son into, this! Get out!" He yelled. Michael nodded, and practically ran out. I turned back to them, they were pretty pissed. "Blake, you're a dissapointment." Mom said, clenching her fists. "Mom, please..." I said, taking her hand. "Get your stuff, and go." She whispered. _

_"What? Go? Mom, please dont do this..." I said, tears running down my face. "Until you learn that you arent gay, you will be staying elsewhere." I let her hand go, and turned to dad. "Dad, please tell mom she's crazy. Please. You always stand up for me.." I whispered. "Not this time..." He was holding back his tears, it was obvious. "How can you kick me out? I'm your son!" _

_Dad turned to me, angrily. "You are not my son! Now go get your damn stuff and get out of my house! I will not have a faggot livng in my house!" He screamed. I ran up the stairs, crying. _

Now we're back to where we started. I didnt want to get my stuff, I wanted to stay with my parents. I knew that wasnt a possibility though... I packed my clothes, and my other necessities. I quickly ran down the stairs, and saw my parents there. They were silent. "Fine. Im going. But dont expect me to ever come back." I said, upset. I ran out, and saw that Michael was still there. "I have room at my place. You can stay with me." He said, grabbing onto my hand. "Thank you.." I said, hugging him tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

So this chapter'll be them having a date for celebrating something. Enjoy it!

I woke up next to Michael, cradled in his arms. I was in the guest bed, but for some reason, I got back into his arms. I fluttered open my eyes, and peeked over to see Michael awake, looking at me. "Hey sleepy head." He whispered, smiling. "Hey, what time is it?" I said, rubbing my eyes. "7:30. We have to get ready for school." He said, stretching a bit. I groaned a bit, but eventually got up. "You excited?" He asked, taking my hand. Today marked a month since I started staying with him. We were going to celebrate tonight. He was going to surprise me though. I didn't know what we were doing, but I was getting anxious. "Yeah, but could you tell me what we're doing? It'd be great if I could know..." I asked, smiling.

"Convincing, but sorry. Its a surprise. Now get ready." He said, kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes, and got out of bed. I grabbed some clothes from a bag I used. "You know, you should really start unpacking. Its been a month." He asked, taking some clothes out of a dresser. "I'm I just, nervous." I said, taking off my shirt. "Why? You're part of the family now." He said, gazing at my chest. I smirked. "Well, from what I've seen, families don't always last." I said, a bit upset. Michael stood beside me, and grabbed my hips. "You know we love you here. My mom, and I both never want you to leave."

"I know that but.." I started, but got interrupted by him kissing my lips. We parted and I smiled. I bit my lip, and shook some hair off my face. "No buts. We love you, and want you to stay here until.." He said, then shook that thought out of his head. "Until what?" I questioned, slipping another shirt on. I slipped on some new pants too, and waited for him to answer. "Until later in life." He said, turning around. "Later.. Okay, what do we plan on doing later in life?"

"We?" He laughed. "Of course. In the future, I want to be with you." I said, sitting on the bed. "I want to be with you too." He said, happily. He sat beside me, and took my hand. "Blake?" He asked. "Yeah?" "I love you..." He said. "I love you too." I smiled. He then pressed his lips against mine, hard. It made me fall back onto the bed. I put my hands in his hair, and tangled them in. I pulled him closer, and kissed him even more. He moved his hands down to my hips, and laughed.

"Ahem!" We heard someone say. Michael quickly got off me when he realized it was his mom. "Mom, hey.." He said, embarrassed "Breakfast is ready boys. Michael, you know what I said when I said he could move in. No funny business when I'm here." She said. "Sorry Miss. Weisman..." I said, running my fingers through my hair. "Now tonight, I'm going out of town for a meeting. You have the house to yourself, no parties." She said, heading downstairs. I looked at Michael, and smiled. "Oops." He said, laughing.

That day, when I got to school, I saw Marissa at my locker, crying. I quickly ran over to her. "Marissa, whats wrong?" I asked, taking her hand. "I.. Im scared." She said, wiping a tear away. "Why?" I asked, confused. "After my date with Michael, it kind of put me into a reality check. I cant have dates with people I barely know. So, me and Bryce started going out. Now, he... He wants to go all the way." She said, looking at the ground. "Wow.. Do you want to?" I asked. "I'm not sure.." She answered, upset.

"Only do it if you're ready." I said, smiling. "Have you done it with Michael yet?" She whispered. I laughed a bit, then realized she was serious. "Oh.. Um no.. Not yet." I said, a bit shy. "Blake... Lets say this. I think I am ready, I know you are too. Tonight, me and you will do it. We'll lose our virginity's, and it will be great." She said, smiling. "Um... Are you sure?" I asked. I was ready, but I wasn't sure if she was. "Yeah. I'm sure. Listen, I gotta go. Talk to you later. Love you." She said, kissing my cheek. "Love you too." I smiled.

At glee club that day, everyone was talking about something. Mostly about Sectionals which was coming up so soon. We were all excited, but didn't have a song picked yet. "Hey guys!" Mr Theo yelled. He grabbed a marker, and wrote with big letters, SECTIONALS, on the board. "We need to get our songs guys.. Sectionals is in two weeks." He said, grinning. "Mr Theo! I've written a song that I think would work as our ballad.. Its called Lights." Nellie said, happily. "That's awesome Nellie. Alright, one song down." He said. "Yeah, that is awesome Nellie." I said, standing up. "Its been a month since all that crap happened to you.. You have changed so much, for the better. We are all so proud of you Nellie." I said, hugging her. "Well, actually I've been seeing a therapist. Hes been helping me with everything, im seeing him twice a week." She said, proudly. "Also, I'm seeing a new guy." She said, excitedly. "Who?" Shanna asked. "His name is Cameron. Hes the sweetest guy ever." She said. Wait, she was dating Cameron?

"That's great." I smiled. I sat down beside Michael, and watched as Nellie sat. "So, we still need our big group number and a duet." Mr Theo said. "Duet. Me and Michael have it covered. We found love by Rihanna. But, it wont be known that me and Michael are together. Because, we'll have girls dancing with me and Michael doing background singing. Like Aylin for Michael and Shanna for me." I said, excitedly. "Sounds great guys. I love how much thought you put into that guys." He said, happily. "Now, for the group song." He said. "How about ABC by Jackson 5?" Aylin said. "Sounds like we have our songs for sectionals. Now lets practice." He yelled.

That night, me and Michael were in the car, ready for our date tonight. I needed to lure Michael back home, for that promise I made to Marissa. "So.. Where are we going?" I asked, curiously. "Here." He said, pointing to the restaurant It was my favorite 'fancy' restaurant We used to come here with our parents and pretend to be all fancy. It was awesome. "Michael..." I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled, and opened the car door. I opened mine, and we walked into the restaurant. We got a table, and sat. "Thank you Michael. I wasn't expecting this. You're the perfect guy." I said, taking his hand.

"What would you guys like?" The waitress asked. "Um, Ill have the steak please." Michael said. "Are you sure Michael?" I asked. "Yeah. I got a job, and I've been saving up. Get anything you want." He smiled. "Wow.. Um, Ill have the same please. Thanks." I said, folding up my menu. We gave her our menu's and she left. "So, Michael... I was thinking that since your mom wont be home later that we could... Um.." I stuttered, nervously. "You want us to have, it, don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, It is a special occasion. And I cant get you pregnant... It will be our first time, so it needs to be special." He said. "Agreed." I said.

That night, me and Michael got back to his house. We got in, and he put the keys in the bowl beside the door. We took off our jackets, and put them on the hooks. "So, how do you want to do this?" He asked. "Straight for it? Or lead up to it?" He asked. "Its our first time... We should lead up to it.." I said, smiling like an idiot. "Alright... Lets do this." He said, happily. He smiled, and took my hand. This was going to actually happen...


	27. Chapter 27

Hey! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and happy new year to everybody! Hope you have a safe new year. I love all of you, and wish you AN AMAZING YEAR IN 2013! 3  
Oh, and if anybody is wondering, I'm a girl. Just letting you know. :)

Disclaimer- Smut.

Yeah, read the Disclaimer? It ain't a lie. There is smut in this chapter. Not too bad, but still. Its there. Just wanted to warn you about it, so yeah. HEADS UP. Sorry if it sucks... I feel like every story has had smut from the beginning and I just feel bad for not writing any for you guys, so here it is. Again, it may suck because I don't write smut much..

We laid in the bed together, both panting. What we did was great.. Oh yeah, you want to know what we did. Don't you? Well, it all went a little like this.

_I sat with Michael on his bed, his head was in my hands. "You're so amazing..." I said, kissing his lips. "No, YOU are amazing." He laughed. "Are we really that couple? The ones who just compliment each other all the time." I asked, giggling. "I don't think that's too horrible." He joked. "Can we just, get to this?" I asked, smiling. He nodded, and kissed me. His lips were so soft, so delicate. I kissed harder, with more passion. He jabbed my lips with his tongue, which made me open up my mouth. His tongue explored every section of my mouth, making me moan louder then I thought I could. He lowered his hands, and grabbed the fabric on my shirt. Quickly he ripped it off, exposing my chest._

_"Damn.." he said, laughing. "Shut up.." I said, hitting him lightly. He pushed me down, and climbed above me. "Take off your shirt..." I said, playing with the rim of his shirt. He nodded, and took it off painfully slow. He started teasing me at the collar bone. "Just take it off." I said, aggravated. He proceeded to take it off, but then eventually did. I rubbed his chest, making him smile a bit. I sat us up on our knees, and kissed his lips briefly. I lured my hands down to his mid torso and moved his body closer to mine. Our chests rubbed together, which felt nice. It was hot, I could feel that this was right._

_He took the back of my head, and pulled my head towards his. His lips kissed mine, but then moved to my jaw line. I smirked a bit as I watched his lips move to my neck. I moaned a bit, and started to lay on the bed. He moved all around my neck, giving each place a little kiss, until he found my sweet spot. He dove right in, making me moan loudly. I craved Michael's kisses every day. He stopped, which made me pout a bit at the loss. But I knew what was coming soon, so I wouldn't complain. _  
_He started kissing my collar bone, then made his way down to my chest. He started to lick around my nipple, and then started sucking on it. It made me moan louder then before, which turned Michael on i'm pretty sure. He started flicking it with his tongue, and bit on it a few times. I bit my lip, a bit hard too. I thought I would start bleeding at how hard I was biting. He took my nipple out of his mouth, and moved down to my stomach. He started kissing it, with over exaggerated noises each time. _  
_He looked down to my hips and noticed that I had a new formed bulge. He smirked a bit, and laid his hand there. He pressed down, making me shudder. He noticed that I liked it, and kept pressing it, repeatedly Harder and harder each time, until I was practically screaming his name. Having tight jeans on didn't really make this situation easier, it hurt having these on. Michael noticed I was in pain, so he started undoing my belt, his hand still on my bulge. When he got the belt off, he threw it across the room.  
_  
_He unbuttoned my jeans, and started moving them down. He took his sweet ass time pulling them down though. He looked at my face, and saw that I really wanted and needed this. "You're going to explode aren't you?" He asked, smirking. "You're enjoying this you sick bastard." I said, shaking a bit. "Blake, just relax. This is going to happen, don't you worry. I can go as slow as I want." He said, laughing. "Please, just please take them off." I muttered out. "As you wish my king." He said, smiling. He ripped them off, and flung them to the other side of the room.  
_  
_He looked at the bulge in my boxers, and smirked. He started to rub it, making me shudder each time. He laughed at how jittery I was getting. He started kissing the cotton that was over my erection, one little bit of fabric was separating him from it. He took the hem of my boxers, and looked at my face. I nodded to let him know that this was okay. He knew that, but he just needed to know one last time. He pulled the boxers down to my ankles, revealing my erection.  
_  
_I kicked the boxers off my ankles and onto the floor. He just looked at it with a wide eyed expression. "Holy hell..." He said, out of breath already. "Like what you see?" I asked, smirking. He took a huge gulp of air, and nodded. He smiled, and put his hands on my hips. He wanted to keep me still I guess. He moved his head down and started kissing the tip._  
_It felt good, it felt right. Like this was what I was supposed to be doing right now. I bit my lower lip, hoping he would get there soon. Not to long after, he took the head of my erection into his mouth, and moved it in his mouth. I moaned a bit, wanting more. He took that hint, and put more and more into his mouth, until he couldn't fit anymore.  
_  
_He tightened his grip on my hips, pressing them down harder. He started to bob up and down on my erection, starting out slow. I bit my lip harder, not wanting this feeling to end. With time, he went faster and faster, with more power. I couldn't take it anymore, I moved my hand to the back of his head, and pushed it so that his face was right in my hips. I moaned louder then ever, and continued to have my hand push his head down.  
_  
_He started to move it all around in his mouth, making me moan louder and louder. He put some teeth into it, which made me start to claw at Michael's hair. I tangled my fingers in and bit my lip even harder. I was sure I could taste blood.. He moved his hands from my hips, and then set them on my ass instead. He squeezed a bit, making me jump. He head smashed into my pelvis, which apparently made me go crazy. __He moved one hand from my ass and started to play with my balls a bit. He was rubbing them, and was just making this more pleasurable. He sucked once more, until he started mumbling. "Come for me Blake..." He muttered out. I was incoherent at the moment, so I just moaned in response. He went faster and faster, just wanting me to finally do it.  
_  
_And with one last suck, I screamed. I arched my back up, and just moaned loudly. I exploded into his mouth, making him smirk. He took my limp member out of his mouth, and wiped his mouth. I laid on the bed, muttering out things that didn't make sense at all. I panted really hard, and looked at Michael, who was smiling, but also panting. "My turn. And no lead up..." He said.  
_  
_Those few words, made me shocked. He couldn't expect me to do the same, I've never done this before, never. How could I make it as enjoyable. I looked at his face again, and realized that he was serious. Well, I guess he needed this too... I nodded, and climbed up. I was still out of breath from what just happened between us, but if Michael wanted this too, I had to give it to him. Considering what an outstanding job he just did. __  
_  
_I slipped his track pants off, and noticed he was definitely hard. Alright, he didn't want any lead up. Just go straight for this... I looked at his face, but I couldn't manage to find it. He was looking up to the sky, just getting ready for this. I was completely nude right now, but I didn't have enough time to get at least my boxers back on.._  
_I slipped my hand into his boxers, and started to feel up everything Michael. I grabbed his erection, and started pumping my hand. He moaned, which made me feel like he actually liked this. "Just Blake.. Please..." He stuttered. I nodded, and let go of his member. I slipped his boxers off, and it revealed a very hard, Michael Weisman. _  
_I remembered what he said, so almost immediately I shoved his cock into my mouth. He moaned, and his whole body shook. I took it all in, and it started getting shoved in my throat. I bobbed my head up and down on him, making him go wild. I sucked on it, with more strength, and kept pushing it into my mouth.  
_  
_"Blake.." He started muttering. "Blake, I'm already so fucking close." He muttered out. "Please, go harder." He pleaded. I did so. I sucked on it harder, and bobbed down, more powerfully. I then took his erection out of my mouth, and moved my mouth over to one of his balls. I put it in my mouth, and started sucking on it. I grabbed his member with my hand, and thrust it up and down. _  
_"Blake!" He screamed, exploding onto his chest. I let go of his limp member, and stared at his chest. I looked at him with hunger in my eyes, and put my finger to his chest. I wiped some off his chest, and looked at my finger. I wanted to taste him so badly... I stuck my finger in my mouth, and licked it clean. He shuddered, and looked to his chest. _  
_Quickly, I put my mouth to his chest and started to lick him clean. He shivered, and then started to moan a bit. I finished cleaning him off, then crawled beside him, panting still._

So, we're back to where we started.. Me and Michael laid on the bed, completely nude, panting so hard. It was amazing what we just did.. We didn't go all the way, but still. It was remarkable. "Blake.. That was perfect.." He managed to get out. I swallowed air, and nodded in agreement. He turned his head to me, and just smiled.

"Can we just lie here, naked, beside each other, after such an amazing thing happened?" He asked, looking at my lips. I nodded, and motioned for him to get closer. He did, and snugged his body under my arm. "I love you Michael..." I finally managed to get something out. "I love you too Blake." He said, falling asleep in my arms.  
I pulled a sheet over both of us, and just laid there with him. This right here, was all worth it. All the heart break I've been put through in my life. This is what it was leading up to. Right now.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello! So, I'm going to get straight to it. Sorry again if the smut was terrible.. It wont happen often so, yeah.. And if you liked it, I know. Because some people out there are sick perverts who like that kind of stuff c; And the stuff that happens in this chapter had to happen, for future chapters.

LOL, Well, enjoy this chapter, if you can..

The next day I felt like I was on top of the world. I lost my virginity, sort of, and I was in love. Nothing could spoil my mood, or so I thought. When I got to my locker, Marissa was there again, upset. "Hey Marissa." I said, hoping she wasn't too sad. "So, did it happen last night?" "Yeah.. It happened." "And?" "I don't know... Something about it, wasn't what I expected. It felt, un natural." She said, crossing her arms. I unlocked my locker, and put all my stuff in it. "Of course it felt weird You had something, enter your body.." I said, awkwardly. "So, it wasn't weird for you?" She asked. "Well, that's different... We didn't exactly do that.." I said. "Oh... Blake, can we talk somewhere more private?" She asked. I nodded, and before going in, I checked to see if it was empty. Nope.

I saw Nellie and Cameron in there, making out. I quickly left the room, and shut the door. "Well, cant go in there." I said, walking down the hall. "How about the cafeteria?" She asked. I nodded, and we got in there. She sat me down, and started talking with me. "So, whats wrong?" I asked, confused. "When me and Bryce did it... I'm not too sure we were protected." She admitted, quietly. "He didn't wear a condom?" I asked. She shook her head, and started crying. "I'm scared Blake.." She said, through her tears. "It'll be okay..." I took her hand, and rubbed it.  
That day in Glee club, we were all practicing our numbers. Me and Michael were in the glee club alone, working on our song. Right now, we were working on our dancing. "So, do these moves." I said, laughing. I was shirtless, and he was wearing a tank top. He was all sweaty, because apparently the moves were too hard for him. I was shirtless because, I dance better when shirtless, even though I knew I had to wear a shirt during the song..

"Break time..." Michael said, out of breath. "Fine..." I laughed, grabbing a water bottle. I took a sip on it, and handed it to Michael. He took a long gulp of water, then set it back on a table. "So..." He said, laughing. "What?" "You know..." He took my hand, and started swaying it. "How about we have some more fun tonight? If you get what I'm saying.." He said, laughing. "Michael.." I said, hitting him softly. "Alright, how about a quickie right now." He said. "Michael, no!" I laughed. "Whats wrong with you today?" I asked.  
"I just want you so bad.." He said, making kissing noises. I laughed, and kissed his lips. "There, happy?" I said, smiling. He nodded, and took my hand. "Okay, we need to practice some more, or else Mr Theo will hate us." I said, letting his hand go. He pouted a bit, but did end up practicing again. I clicked the music to start, and we and him started to sing and dance.

We found love in a hopeless place... I sang, finishing up the song. "So, how about at the end of the song we do this big spin okay?" He said, starting to pitch ideas. He spun around, but didn't realize his shoes were un done. He tripped on it, and fell to the ground. "Good job.." I said, laughing. "Can you just help me?" He asked, holding a hand up. I nodded, and grabbed his hand. But he tricked me.. He pulled my hand and I fell on the ground beside him. "Oh you suck..." I said, laughing. "Blake?" He asked, turning his body towards me. "Yeah?" "We need to talk.." He said, starting to sit up.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, smiling. He shook his head. "This really sucks to say.. Me and you, we aren't going to last.." He said, looking to the ground. "Huh?" "You're graduating at the end of the year.. I'm not." He said. "Well, we cant keep a long distance relationship?" I asked. He shook his head again. "So, what? Are me and you breaking up?" "No... I'm just saying that we, we need to make our year together, amazing." He said, looking over at me. I stood up, and helped Michael up. We both sat on a chair, and he took my hand.

"I think we can manage to do that." I said, looking into his eyes. "You're so perfect, its going to be so sad leaving you.." I said, upset. "Don't think of it like that.." He took my hand, but I rejected it. "Michael, what are we even doing?" I asked. He just looked at me like I was crazy. "At the beginning of the school year, I was in love with Nellie. I thought we'd never end, and then you came into my life. You changed everything.. I was living in my own home, I was popular, my parents loved me.." I started. "So, what? I ruined your life?" "Michael, if anything, you made my life better... But, now that you said what you did, about us having to end, I'm thinking, why put each other through that heartache? If we stay together we'll have more memories, and we'll be that much happier, it'll be harder to be apart."

"So, what are you saying?" He asked, starting to tear up. "Michael, you know what i'm saying." "No Blake, I actually don't What I'm hearing is that we cant be happy if Mr Blake isn't happy, we both have to be miserable. What i'm hearing is that we have to be apart for us to be happy even though we love each other!" He shouted, standing up. "Michael, I want us to work, I really do. But we cant!" "Well fine then! Maybe we should just break up right now!" He yelled. That took me back a little bit. I just looked at him, with tears forming. "Fine, maybe we should then!" "Great!" He yelled. He sat down beside me again, and just looked at me.

We sat down at our chairs for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably about 15 minutes. "So, were really doing this?" I asked, looking at him. "I think so.." He said, calmly. I nodded, and started to sob. "Goodbye Michael.." I said. "Bye Blake.." I reached over, and hugged him. He sobbed a bit into my shoulder. "I guess that's that then." I said, letting him go. I stood up, and headed for the door. "You know, I never intended for us to end." I said. "Me neither. I came here today, wanting us to be closer.." He said, standing too. "One last kiss?" I asked. He nodded, and pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't anything too big, just a nice, little kiss, but it made me want to fall apart. I opened the door, and waved to him. He waved back, and that's when I left.

That's when I found Marissa in the hall at her locker. I looked at her, tears streaming down my face. She looked back, and immediately noticed. "I heard everything. Come here hon." She said, as I ran over to her. She wrapped her arms around me, and gave me a huge hug. "It will be okay." She said, trying to comfort me. I cried into her shoulder, and hugged her tightly. I never knew I could hurt so much, then how I hurt right at that moment.

Marissa let me go, and started to walk off. "You can stay with me Blake." She said, as she left. "Thank you so much." I said, running back over to her. This time when I hugged her, some of the stress got taken off my shoulders. So what does this mean? Were my parents right? Was I actually, not gay at all?

I looked over and saw Shanna at the doors, looking concerned. Heh, she actually looked really good that day. I walked over to her, and she gave me a hug. When we parted, I did something. Something I was going to regret later. I cupped her face into my hands, leaned over, and planted a kiss right on her ruby red lips.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello! So, this chapter will be around New Years. Just giving you a heads up!  
Oh, and for my last chapter, I needed that to happen for future plans. ENJOY! Please comment and tell me what you think!

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I heard the people at the big new years party yell. I grabbed Shanna, and when the crowd yelled 1, we kissed. Let me go back a bit, how about maybe a month?  
Me and Michael had just broken up, I was devastated, and things were starting to clear up in my life. Like, how I wasnt actually gay. I was just, a bit curious. I know how confused I was, and how much my brother wanted me to be myself, but this was myself. I wasnt gay. I kissed Shanna that day, thinking it might make me feel better, but it actually just gained me access to being happy. Ever since then, me and her were dating. The only problem about that? Me and Michael haven't spoken since the day me and Shanna came clean about us dating. He hated it, he had thought I wouldn't be over our break up yet, but I guess I was. I texted him non stop, until the day I realized it wasnt worth it. That day, was December 1st. The day after Sectionals. Which by the way, we won.

Oh, and Michael had quit Glee Club the day we broke up. So I ended up doing my duet with Shanna, and completely changing the whole thing. Nellie's song really blew the judges away though, and she was the real winner in all of it.  
Anyways, back to the present. "Guys, come up for some air would ya?" Aylin said, splitting me and Shanna apart. I just blushed, realizing that me and Shanna had been kissing that whole time. "Oh, and some people are meeting upstairs. Care to join us?" She asked. "Sure." I said, taking Shanna's hand. She looked up at me, and just smiled. We made our way through all the smoke, that everyone was smoking. And I do mean everyone. Except for me and Shanna of course. Shanna took a pledge that she wouldn't smoke, and I was supporting her, by not doing it either.

We finally got upstairs, and found the room everyone was in. By everyone I meant, Abraham, Aylin, Me, Shanna, Tyler, Dani, Nellie, and Cameron. We all sat in a circle near the window, and started talking. Shanna was cuddled up with me though, like always. "Alright, new years resolutions. Nellie, go." Aylin said, smiling. "Um, probably to be more open with people. Cameron?" "Im going to take life more seriously.. Tyler?"

Time went by, and nearly everyone said their resolutions, except for, yeah you guessed it, me. "Alright Blake. Your turn." Aylin said, happily. "Um, it would probably be to find out more about myself. This past year, I've learned so many things. One, my parents are not to be trusted. Two, Im completely in love with my best friend." I said, kissing Shanna. "You guys are sweet and all, but seriously, if I look at you two again, I'll get a cavity." Nellie said, starting to laugh. "Well, sorry for being in love." Shanna said, smiling. "Apology accepted." We all started laughing.

That night, when the party was over, I decided I better get back to Marissa's. When Marissa offered for me to stay with them, at first I was hesitant, but I ended up living with them. When I got there, Marissa was sitting on the couch, in tears. I ran over to her, and sat with her. "Marissa, whats wrong?" I asked, worried. She pulled out something from beside her. She handed it to me, and cried even harder. "This isn't a..." I said, wanting her to finish the sentence. She nodded, and looked at me. "I'm pregnant." She said, sobbing. I put my arm around her, and brought her in for a hug. Without even realizing it, tears started streaming down my face, and I started sobbing. I hated seeing Marissa like this, it sucked.

The next day, I woke up on the couch, with Marissa still in my arms. I figured I should let her sleep, so I gently let her go, and got off the couch. I headed to the kitchen, and found a note from her parents. It said, Dear M&B, Me and Marissa's father are going to be in Chicago for the whole week. No parties. See you soon, Lots of Love, Mom and Dad.  
I put it down, and opened the fridge. I took some milk out, and set it on the counter. I grabbed some cereal from the top of the fridge. I grabbed a bowl, and poured some cereal into the bowl. "Blake?" I heard Marissa say. I turned around, and saw her stumble into the kitchen. "Morning. How ya feeling?" I asked. "Meh." She said, walking closer to me. "Cereal?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, I think it would make me even more-" She started, but then stopped. She ran out of the room, and up the stairs.  
Not too long after, I heard her start to puke. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a spoon. I brought my bowl over to the table, and started to eat my cereal. "You okay?" I yelled up to her. "Just peachy!" She yelled. I smiled, and headed up stairs. I knelt down, and grabbed her hair. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Helping."

That day, I headed over to Shanna's. Her cousin was getting married, and she invited me to go with her. I walked over to the door, in my suit, and knocked on her door. She opened the door with a beautiful red dress on. "Hey.." She said, leaning against the frame. "Whoa.. You look beautiful." I said, stunned. "You look pretty whoa yourself." She said, taking my hand. "You ready to go?" She asked. "Of course." I said, smiling. She got out of the house, and closed the door.

We walked over to the car, and hopped in. "Im so excited.." She said, happily. "I can tell." I took her hand, and started up the car. "No. No holding my hand. I dont want a car crash." She said, letting go of my hand. She was always cautious about us driving in a car, because of the whole car crash between us. I sighed, and started driving. "So, how long will the ride be?" She asked. "An hour." I said, turning on the radio. "Can we at least listen to music?" I asked. She nodded, and smiled.  
"You look great..." I said again. "You already told me that... But thank you." She said, smiling. "I just wanted to make sure you knew..." She smiled at me, and took my hand. "I guess we can hold hands for a little bit.." She said. I smiled at her, and we started driving to the wedding.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey! So, I really hope you like this chapter. It will be the first time Michael and Blake see each other... SORRY I haven't posted anything for a while. I just feel so bad about it.

We finally got to the church, and when we did, we got greeted by a few of Shanna's relatives. Her uncle, aunt, even her nephew. We headed into the church, and found a seat near the front. "Blake, Ill be right back. My cousin wants to see me." Shanna said, standing up. I nodded, and watched as she left. "Friend of the brides?" I heard a familiar voice say. "My girlfriend is her cousin." I said, turning to see who was talking. I moved back a bit when I saw that it was Michael. "Michael? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh, great. You're here." He said, standing up. "Well, guess Im moving seats." "Why are you here?" I asked again.

"The groom is my cousin.." He said, a bit mad. "Oh... Well, this doesn't have to be awkward does it? We are two civilized people, no reason for anything to be weird " "Blake, its a bit awkward. But, I should go to the grooms side." He said, leaving. I sighed, angrily. I really thought that if we bumped into each other, we'd be fine. "Back. What did you do while I was gone?" Shanna asked, sitting beside me. "Michael's here." I said, getting kind of upset. "Oh.. Honey, I didnt know he'd be here. If you want to leave, I understand." She said. "No. No, I dont want to leave. Things aren't weird for me." I said. "But honey.. Things might be weird for him.." Shanna said. I smiled, and took her hand.

"If its awkward for him, he can always leave." I said, looking over to him. He was staring right at us. "You're sure?" I nodded, and heard some music. It was starting. "Its starting Shanna." I said, smiling. She smiled back, and we looked behind us. The wedding party started walking down the aisle, all looking pretty good. Then, the bride started walking up. Her dress was really beautiful, and she looked very nice. Shanna looked at me, and smiled. I grinned back, and looked at the bride and groom. They looked so happy.. I looked at the groom, I recognized that smile.. I gave that smile all the time to, Michael.. I just decided to ignore it though.

That night at the reception, the bride and groom were dancing. It was their first dance as husband and wife. "Shanna?" She looked over at me, smiling. "Yeah Blake?" She asked, taking my hand. "I know, we've been dating for a month now, and its been great.. So, here goes nothing.." I started. "Oh no.. You're breaking up with me aren't you?" "No! Definitely not. I just wanted to say, I love you." I admitted, grinning like an idiot. She smiled at me, and leaned into me. She took my face, and kissed me gently. "I love you too." She said, happily.

"Alright everybody. Get on the dance floor with your sweethearts, and dance!" The DJ shouted. Soft music started playing in the back. "Lets dance." Shanna said, standing up. I nodded, and took her hand. I stood up, and we walked onto the dance floor. I put my hand on her hip, and took her other hand in mine. She set her hand on my shoulder. We slowly rocked back and forth, and just looked into each others eyes. She then moved in closer, and wrapped her arms around my torso. I set my arms on her, and we just stood their, swaying. When the music stopped, me and Shanna sat back down.

"You're perfect." I said, looking into her eyes. She looked down, and noticed something on her dress. "Be right back." She said, as she stood up. She kissed me, and left. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around, and saw Michael sitting beside me. I jumped back, and held my chest. "Stop doing that." I said, catching my breath. "Funny, you weren't this tired when we did it." He said, slurring some of his words. That little bastard was drunk! "Michael, just because it says free bar, doesn't mean you should splurge.." I said. "And shut up about us. Its over, and you need to accept it." He looked at me, a bit upset. "Come with me.." He said, taking my hand.

I sighed, and he brought me outside. He leaned against a fence, and rubbed his forehead. "What do you want Michael?" I asked. "I dont want to accept that we're over. Its been a month Blake, what we had was special, and Im not ready to give it up yet." "Then why were you saying how we weren't going to last? Im done with you Michael.." He just rolled his eyes, and ran off. I mentally slapped myself, and went back inside. Shanna quickly found me. "Where were you?" She asked, curiously. "Michael wanted to talk..." "Oh, honey... Come here." She said, grabbing me. "I think I need to go.." "Yeah, I think I should too." We stood up, and walked to the door. "Lets go.." She said, opening the door.

That night when I got home I saw Marissa sitting on the couch, smiling. Finally, she was happy. "Hey smiley." I said, walking over to her. "One sec, okay Blake? Im on the phone." She asked. I nodded, and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a few snacks for me and her, and walked back into the living room. I saw her hang up the phone, so I threw one of the snacks at her. "Thanks." She smiled, and started eating it. "Oh, how was the wedding?" She asked, with the food in her mouth. "Pretty good. Except.. Michael was there." I said, grabbing another snack. "Ooh, what happened there?" She asked, curiously. "It was too awkward to deal with him, so I didnt talk to him much.."

"You know, at some point you'll have to talk to him." "Yeah, like you'll have to tell your parents and Bryce about your situation?" I blurted out. I didnt mean to say it, it just slipped out. "You doofus, that was Bryce on the phone.. He knows. And hes fine with it. Anyways, why dont you want to talk to Michael?" Marissa said, changing to subject. "Considering what we've done, its a bit awkward." "What about Emily? Nellie? Me even? You almost had sex with Emily and Nellie, and I was your first kiss.. Its not awkward between us, or you and those other girls. Why is it awkward between you and Michael?" "Thats different.."

"How so?" I started getting steamed up, something just blurted out of my mouth. "Because Michael is a boy!" I shouted. "Yeah, I know that.. Blake, talk to him. At least try to sort things out." "I cant Marissa.." "And why not?" "Because I dont want to! I dont want to Marissa. If I talk to him again.. Im afraid the feelings will all rush back, that Ill melt and be with him again. But I just cant do that." I said, I could feel my eyes well up. "Dammit.." I said to myself, trying not to get upset. "Just let it out Blake." Marissa said, taking my hand. "I cant go through all of that again. I cant let Michael through it either.. It isn't fair to him.." I kept trying not to cry, I couldnt cry in front of Marissa. "Then tell Michael that. He deserves to know, so he knows that you guys aren't getting back together." She smiled at me, and grabbed my hand.

"Fine.. I'll talk to Michael, if you talk to your parents when they get back." She sighed, but finally agreed. "Alright, Ill tell my parents." I smiled, and gave her a hug. Without expecting it, I started crying into her shoulder. "Aw, Blake. Why are you crying?" "I dont know.. I guess, thinking about all thats been happening, makes me emotional." "Well, stop. Im going through my pregnancy hormones, and if you cry, ill start to cry.." She said, starting to get upset. "Dammit Blake." She said, through sobs. I smiled at how we were both crying our eyes out.

I then heard a knocking on the door. "Oh, Ill get it." Marissa said, standing up. "Oh.. No. I got it." I said, wiping away the tears on my face. I opened up the doors, and thats when I saw him.. I looked at him a bit shocked, I couldnt believe that he was here..

"Dad?"


	31. Chapter 31

HEY. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the lack of updates!  
This chapter isn't very long, but its at least something. Enjoy!

I stared at the man in front of me, still not believing it was really him. I hadn't spoken to him in two months. And now he's here? How did he even know I was here? "Dad?" I said, still in shock. "Hey, can we talk Blake?" He asked. "No dad, we cant talk.." I crossed my arms, with a bit of anger. "Blake please.." "Why should I talk to you?" "So I can say that Im sorry. Kicking you out was one of the worst decisions me and your mother ever made." He said, getting sad. "Why are you now just realizing this?" "Listen, your mother kicked me out... You were what kept us a family." His eyes started to water, and I kind of felt proud. I got to make him feel how I felt.

"You think Im just going to come back after what you did?" "Of course not Blake im not an idiot. I just really want you to forgive me." He said, a tear falling out of his eye. "Dad, I've always forgiven you for everything. But not this time. Im done this time." I grabbed the door. "Now, if you dont mind, Im going to close the door, and never talk to you again." I said, almost closing the door. I slammed the door on him, and then turned around. I sighed, and started to cry. How could he come here? I was happy, my life was good. My life had finally just gotten better after what he did.

I looked at through the peep hole and saw that my dad was still standing there. He was in tears. I sighed, and grabbed onto the door knob. I quickly opened it, and bit my lip. "Im not forgiving you.." I said, crossing my arms. I took a deep breath, and looked at him. "But, I can help you if you need something." I finished, waiting for his response. "Blake, thank you so much.." He said, leaning over to hug me. "No. Im NOT forgiving you dad." He looked at me, and nodded. I closed the door, and looked through the peep hole. I watched as he left, happier than before. I smirked, and looked over at Marissa.

I went to the couch and sat on it beside Marissa. "Blake..." She said, setting her head on her hand.

"I know what you're going to say.. But I cant. I cant forgive my parents." "Honey.. If you want to make your life better, forgive them." "Marissa.. Dont give me that. There is a lot of people you've never forgiven. So shut up." "Like who?!" She shouted. "Taryn? Lily? Aylin? There's three girls you've never forgiven." I listed, remembering what happened. "Its not my fault they were complete bitches in elementary school. They were the three girls that everyone hated, but still wanted to be their friend. I was the only one who didnt want to be their friend, and they didnt like that. They told everyone that I lost my virginity to Tyler at summer camp, and that I caught an STD from him. They made fun of me until High School.. They finally realized they were idiots I guess.." She said, angrily. "And what about Nellie? She forgave Lindsey." She asked.

"Well, no not really.. But-" "Lindsey ruined Nellie's life.. But she could forgive them." "Fine. I will try to forgive my parents if you forgive Taryn, Lily and Aylin." "Try? Why do I have to forgive them, but you only have to try." "They kicked me out of their home.." I said, trying to defend myself. She sighed. "Fine." She agreed. She then felt her stomach, and rolled her eyes. "Be right back..." She said, running to the bathroom. Not long after I heard her start to puke.

I heard another knock on the door, so I ran over and opened it up. It as Marissa's parents.. They were home early. SHIT. "Hey guys! You're home early!" I said, greeting them. "Yeah, we couldnt wait to get home, so we just left earlier. We missed you guys!" Marissa's mom said, happily. "We missed you too." I said, smiling. I hugged her mom and dad. "So, wheres my girl?" Her father asked. "Um, upstairs. Ill go get her." I said, rushing upstairs. I ran into the bathroom, and saw her on the floor. "Marissa, your parents are here early.." I said, helping her up.

"Oh, shit.." She whispered. "Well, Ill tell them I have the flu. Thats why Im puking so much.." She said. "Marissa, you have to tell them." I said, holding her back. She sighed. "I know, I know. I cant keep this a secret forever.. I'll tell them eventually Blake, promise." She said, smiling. "Alright.. Im hanging out with Shanna tomorrow night. Tell them then." She nodded, but then started tearing up. "What?" "Im just afraid that they'll hate me for it. Im their little girl, how am I supposed to tell them that Im pregnant?" She said, starting to cry. "Im not saying they'll be pleased about it, but I do think that they will understand." She wiped a few tears away and sniffled. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She grinned, and took a deep breath. "Alright.."


	32. Chapter 32

Hello! So, this chapter will actually have more Blichael. I know, you want Blichael. Sorry that I've been doing this, its just all set up in my mind.

OOH, big girl/boy words in this. LOL.

I was in the bus seat, waiting to get to school. I just wanted to see everyone again. I missed my friends, it was going to be nice to see them again. I looked at the front and saw that someone was boarding the bus. It was Cameron. He sat in the seat beside me, and waved. "Hey dude." He said, smiling. "Hey." I heard his phone ring, and he picked it up. "Hey babe, no.. No I cant talk right now. Alright babe, yeah talk later. Love you too.. Bye." He said hanging up. "Oh, hows Nellie?" I asked. "Um.. I dont know. Why?" He asked, confused. "Weren't you just talking to her?"

"Oh, no.. Different girl." He laughed. "You call another girl babe?" "Well, yeah. You cant pin me down to just one girl.." He said, as if I was crazy. "I thought you loved Nellie?" "Psh, Im just saying that to get in her pants. You know what Im saying?" He started laughing, and nudging me. Uch, what a dick. "Well, have you?" He scoffed, and looked at me seriously. "Oh yeah. We've done the deed." He winked, and laughed again. "So, how many girls are you doing this with?" "Uh, 3. And soon, me and those girls... We'll all do the deed together. I can watch the girls get it on, while getting it on with my own girl. It wont take much convincing... I mean, Im gorgeous " He ran his fingers through his hair, and ruffled it a bit. "Cameron, in case you've forgotten how fragile Nellie is, let me break it down for you." I started, remembering what happened.

"You see, me and her dated for about a year. Until we broke things off because of Sam. Now, Lindsey found out and told the whole school about what happened. One thing led to another, and she felt so broken, that she tried killing herself. She's just getting over it, and its because she thinks you're in love with her.." I explained. "I do love her..." He said, smiling. "Really?" "Yeah, her rack that is." He started cracking up, and that was it. I couldnt take anymore of this douche. I turned to my side, and looked him straight in the eye. "Well, thats funny that you say that..." I said, warming up my fist. He raised and eyebrow, and without a second thought, I punched him right in the face. He fell back in his seat, groaning. "Fuck Blake!" He shouted. "Hey, whats going on?" Some people around us asked. I realized we were still on a bus, a public bus. "Hey!" The bus driver shouted.

"Fuck.." I whispered to myself. "YOU. In the gray jacket, and the kid with the glasses. Get off my bus. NOW." He yelled. I immediately got up, and grabbed my bag. As did Cameron. I ran off the bus, and Cameron stopped and looked at a girl who looked concerned. He made his fingers look like a cell phone, and put it up to his ear. "Call me.." He whispered. He winked, and I got back on the bus. I took the collar of his shirt, and yanked him off. "You two are banned from bus use for a month." He said, closing the door. I sighed, and gave Cameron a stern look. "Meh. I'll call Nellie. Get her to give me a ride." He said, pulling out his phone. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I shouted. "What?" He asked.

I was pissed. He couldnt just tell me that he didnt like, care about Nellie at all, and then get a ride from her. It didnt work that way. I grabbed a hold of his arms, and threw him to the ground. I then got on my knees, and wrapped them around his torso. I started taking punches, and giving them too. He whacked me in my gut, making me groan. I started then going for his face, wanting to break those stupid little glasses of his. I gave him one last punch, which made him yelp. But, something made me stop doing more. I looked up, and saw Nellie standing there. "Blake.. Whats going on?" She asked, calmly. I stood up quickly, and looked at her. "He is a complete douche Nellie!" I shouted. "Blake, me and you aren't dating anymore. You cant punch every guy I like. First Sam, now him? Leave Cameron alone!" She said, helping him up.

"Just, leave both of us alone..." She said, walking off with him. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. I then took my phone out of my pocket, and texted Shanna. She arrived about 5 minutes later, in her pink buggie. It was cute, but a bit girly. I opened the door, and hopped in beside her. "What happened to you?" She asked, noticing I wasnt in the best shape. "Cameron happened.." "Details..." She said, starting to drive again. "Cameron is just using Nellie, and a bunch of other girls for sex.. Its sick." I said, clutching my bag. "What a dick.. Anyways, you're talking to Michael today I heard." She said, turning a corner. "Marissa forced me to... We still on for tonight by the way?" I asked. "Yeah, we're seeing a movie." She said, smiling. "What one?" "Well, I know you're a big Lord of the rings fan.. So, is it okay if we see the Hobbit?" She asked, smiling. "Thats certainly okay!" I shouted, happily. "Awesome. Tonight then." She said, looking at me.

"Shanna, Shanna!" I yelled. She looked at the road, and quickly swerved I breathed heavily, and looked at her. She started cracking up. "Why is this so funny?" I asked. "Because, the first time we were in this, we actually crashed. But, now. We're safe." She said, smiling. We then headed to the school, and got there in 10 minutes. When we got there, I headed for my locker. I quickly opened it, and put my stuff in it. I closed it again, and saw Michael at his locker. I sighed, and walked over to him. I tapped on his shoulder, and he turned right around. He saw me, and flashed a smile for about a second. "Hey Michael.. Can we talk?" I asked. He nodded, and we headed to a room. "What do you need to talk about?" He asked, sitting on a chair.

"Listen, I dont want things to be awkward between us... But they have to be." I said, moving hair out of my face. He nodded, and looked to the floor. "I dont think we can talk like nothing happened. Because, there was something. We did stuff.." I walked over to him, and sat on a chair near him. "Blake, dont you think I know this? I spent a month thinking of how I'd talk to you after what we did. After how we broke up, after you getting with Shanna. I loved you, but obviously you didnt love me back. Thats fine. Anything else you want to say to me?" He asked. "Michael knowing what happened between us.. I dont think we can be friends."

He just looked at me, very confused. "W-what? Why?" I sighed, and looked at him. "You dont want to even be my friend? Whats next, you dont want to live in the same country as me?" He said, getting up. "Michael Its not like that..." "Yes it is. You dont want anything to do with me because you're afraid your secret will get out, but eventually, everyone will know what we did. And who cares? Because its history. Why cant you get that?" "Michael, its not that I want you out of my life, its that I cant have you in my life." I stood up too, and looked at him, hoping he would understand.

"Why? Why not?" "Because Im scared Michael... Im terrified that if I get closer to you, things will turn out bad. Im afraid Ill get my old feelings back. Im scared that, that I haven't let them go yet." He stepped closer to me, and smirked. "You think a sob story will help me understand? I fucking loved you Blake! You telling me this bull shit is not helping me with this whole thing. You dont know how it feels to watch someone you loved, love somebody else." I could see his eyes starting to water up. "I know you loved me. I loved you too!" "Did you? Did you really Blake? Or was it all an act. Or wait, is this all an act? Did you not want to be that gay football player, so you just decided that you'll fuck the next girl you saw?"

"It isn't like that!" I shouted. "Save it Blake. You dont want us to be friends? Great. Lets pretend we dont even know each other. Next time you see me, you see a complete stranger." I took Michael's hand, but he just pulled it back. "Fuck you, fuck Shanna. I dont even give a shit about you anymore Blake. Just you go fuck your girlfriend until this little phase thing ends. Because I know that you're not what you say you are... And when you realize that, dont come crawling to me. Just leave me the fuck alone." He said, about to storm out.

Before he could though, I took his hand again. This time he didnt reject it. "Michael, I loved you like Romeo loved Juliet. Im too much of a pussy to make it clear though. Im such a dumb ass sometimes, you should get that." I said, turning him around. He looked at me, tears falling down his cheeks. "I loved you too.." He whispered. "Maybe in the future, I wont be with Shanna and we could try again... I dont know, but what I do know, is that I dont want to hurt you anymore. I've hurt you enough, and thats one of the main reasons I dont want you to be out of my life, but also one of the main reasons, you have to be out of my life." I replied, looking straight into his eyes.

"Just tell me one thing." He said. I nodded, and watched as he moved closer. I started moving back, but ran into the teachers desk behind me. He moved closer, until he was in front of my face. He leaned down, and took my face in his hands. "If I kissed you right now.. Promise you wont stop it?" He asked. I nodded, and watched him lean closer. "I missed you so fucking much." He whispered. He finally took control, and pushed his lips onto mine. It felt nice... I wrapped my arms around him, and started kissing him back. It was a bit rough at first, but I added more passion to it. I could feel him start to laugh while kissing me.. I could tell he missed this.

He jabbed my lips with his tongue, and thats when it all sank in. I was kissing Michael, I was cheating on Shanna. I quickly pushed him off of me, and looked to the ground. "You promised. You fucking promised." He said. "I know.. But I cant kiss you. I love Shanna." I said, regretting it ever since it left my mouth. "I knew I shouldn't have come... Just pretend this never happened." He said, running out of the room. I groaned and got up from the desk. I got out of the room, and saw the hurt looked on Michael's face as he got to his locker. I then noticed something I didnt think I wanted to see. Michael put his hand on the other locker, and just stood there, sobbing. I was such a horrible person. I took out my phone, and texted Marissa.

_Meet me in the cafe. NOW._

I went into the cafeteria, and waited for a few minutes, until Marissa finally showed up. "Hey hot stuff" She joked, winking at me. "Not now... Sit." I said, waiting for her. "What is it?" "I talked to Michael." I answered, nervously. I knew I had to tell her exactly what happened, I just didnt know how to say it. "And?" "And, we were talking, and he ended up, kissing me." I whispered. She didnt really look all that shocked, but still she didnt expect that. "You have to tell Shanna.." She said. "Tell Shanna what?" I heard someone say. I looked over and saw Shanna standing there. She kissed my cheek, and just waited for a response. "Well, Ill get going. Text me later, okay Blake? See ya Shanna." She said, leaving. I waved and then looked at Shanna. "I talked to Michael. He yelled. A lot." I said, crossing my arms. "There's more in this story.. Isn't there?" "Psh, no!" I said wit a high pitched voice. Sometimes when I lie, my voice goes high pitched. "Blake..."

"Michael.. He sort of still has feelings for me." I told her. I didnt tell her that we kissed, it would just break us apart.. "Did you set him straight? About how you didnt like him back?" I nodded, and looked into her eyes. "Well, thats good. Ill talk to you later." She said, standing up. She kissed me on the cheek again and headed off. I looked in the hall, and saw Michael again. He was running down the halls, in tears. I noticed something in his hands too. It looked like those bottles that the pharmacy's give you.. Oh no, what was he doing?


	33. Chapter 33

Hi! This chapter will be in Michael's point of view. (:

SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR A WHILE. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH PLAY PRACTICES AT SCHOOL.

I opened my eyes, and saw everyone looking at me. I rubbed my eyes, and finally felt it. The rush of pain coming to my head. I held my head, and looked around. My mom, my sister, and a doctor. "Oh, Michael.. You're okay!" My mom yelled. She wrapped her arms around me, and squeezed. "Why the hell would you try that little stunt?!" She asked, a bit angry, but more worried than anything. "I was upset.." "About?" She asked, sitting beside me. "What do you think? Its Blake... He had a girlfriend, and I cant stand it.."

"Honey, you know that you cant get everyone you want..." "I know, but I really thought that I had him.." I sighed, and looked around. My sister was at the wall, sniffling. "Oh sweetie.." My mom hugged me again. "Mom, can I have some time to myself right now?" I asked. She nodded, and let herself and Cassie out. The doctor walked over to me, and took my hand. "You're gonna be okay alone?" She asked. I nodded, and watched as she left. I started thinking about what happened that day. It might not have been my best decision, but it was one of the only decisions I had.

_I practically ran to my car, holding onto the prescription my mom used to take for her headaches. If I took enough, all this pain would be over. It was the only thing to do... I opened the car door, and sat in the front seat. I sat there, and immediately started crying harder. If only I never begged mom to move us back, if only I hadn't of fallen in love with Blake. I took the lid off of the jar of pills, and dumped some into my hand. I grabbed some water I had been saving up from beside me, and took a mouthful. I popped the pills in and swallowed everything. I coughed a bit, and wiped my mouth. _

_Nothing was happening, so I grabbed some more pills. This time I slipped them in one by one, without anything to drink. It was hard, but I swallowed them dry. I then heard somebody knocking on my window. I looked over, and saw Blake there. He was yelling something, probably telling me to stop. I shook my head, and felt a bit faint. I waved, and smiled. I laid back in my seat, and closed my eyes. Not too long after, I woke up in the hospital._

I looked at the door, and noticed somebody I didnt notice earlier. Blake. He walked in, and sat beside me. "Hey.." He said, looking at the ground. "Why are you here?" "Michael, I was the one who called your mom, and I brought you to the hospital. I was just trying to be your friend.." He said, taking my hand. "Why didnt you just leave me to die?" "Michael Weisman. I cannot believe you just asked me that.. I care about you, I dont care what happened between us.. I just want you to be safe." "Well excuse me for not thinking you cared. You promised you wouldn't stop the kiss, but you did.." I looked over at him, and saw that he was almost in tears.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. "I love you Michael! But I dont love you like that... But just because I dont love you like that doesn't mean you can go do this!" He shouted. "Just leave me alone, You can go now." I said, crossing my arms. "Michael dont you understand how crazy you sound right now? I'm trying to help you, and all you care about is me being your stupid boyfriend, well guess what? That isn't happening!" He said, angrily. "Its because I miss the times we had. Where we didnt care who saw us, where we were actually happy."

"I'm happy now." "Please Blake. You're not happy with Shanna, and you know it." I said looking into his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be? We have a great relationship. Shes funny, shes compassionate, and shes honest." I sighed and closed my eyes, when I opened them I could feel myself start to get upset. "But you're not honest. You didnt tell her we kissed, did you?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Not exactly, but I cant just-" He started, but I stopped him. "Just please.. Go."

"Michael, why are you so upset with me? All Im doing is living my life."

"I dont like it that you're with Shanna, okay?! I liked having you all to myself, but that isn't happening, so it doesn't matter anymore. I might as well just give up on you." I said, really upset. "Yeah, but you shouldn't give up on yourself! Your mom only has you.."

"She'd have Cassie." Blake furrowed his brows. "Oh not likely.. You told me yourself that she's never home. Always smoking and having sex with a different guy every other week." I sighed, and looked at Blake. "I know, but I thought that if I just ended everything that it wouldn't matter. I wasnt thinking about anybody else, but you. I cant do this Blake." I started to tear up, and I looked at the door.

"Cant do what?" He asked me, grabbing onto my hand. "I cant do any of this. We cant be together, we cant be friends, we cant be anything.. So, there's the door." I said, sitting up on the bed. "But I just said that I wanted to be friends..."

"No, just please go." I got off the bed, and walked over to him. He got up, and walked over to me. "I, I really dont want us to stop being friends Michael!" I turned towards him, angrily. "Just screw you! You cant do this! You cant break up with me, and expect us to still be cool! Leave. Me. Alone!" I yelled. Then something that shouldn't of happened, happened.

He grabbed by face, and crashed into my lips. I put my hands on his hips, and started kissing him with more passion. But this time, I pushed him away. "Blake, stop teasing me like this! Do you want to be together or not?!" I asked, harshly. "I-I dont know." He said, looking at his feet. "Well, I need to know now." He looked back up, and into my eyes. "What do you expect me to say?" He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "I just need an answer."

"Fine, then no. There, got your wish." He walked out of the room, angrily. I sighed, and sat back on my bed.

"I expected you to say yes." I said to myself.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello! So the POV will be going back to Blake, Enjoy!

I ran out of that hospital faster than a cheetah chasing after its prey. I couldnt look at Michael, he couldnt expect for everything to be figured out. I was only 18... My life isn't figured all out yet. I clicked the button to open the elevator, and it opened right after that. I looked at it, and saw Cassie in it. I sighed, but got in anyways. "Hey kiddo." She said, grabbing something from her bag. It was a flask... "You know, you cant just show up by Michael's side all supportive, and then drink when he's not around.." I told her, a bit ticked at the fact she was drinking at a time like that. "Yeah, well you cant just go and fuck my brother, break up with him and then pretend everything is fine. So screw off Blake. You're the reason he's in here, so why dont you just do us all a favor and leave." She said, angrily. "Thats what I was doing.. And Im not the only reason. You never visit and the only time Michael gets to see you is for a family thing, and sometimes you dont even show. As a sibling you're supposed to give them advice and show them right from wrong, but pretty much you show him the opposite. He should just do everything you dont, and dont do everything you do. What kind of big sister are you to Michael even?"

"Oh please Jenner. Dont act all innocent. If you-" She started, but got interrupted by the door opening. "See ya pothead." I said, leaving the elevator. I headed out of the hospital, still a bit upset over what happened with Michael. How could I have just said no? I was probably the biggest douche ever... I shouldn't have even come here, it was a mistake. I opened the car door, and hopped in. I started it up, and started to drive down the streets.

When I got back to Marissa's I saw her on the couch, holding her belly. Oh right, she told them last night. I walked over to her, and sat. "I take it everything went good?" I asked, smiling. She looked over at me, she had a bruise on her face. "What happened?" "I told them... They have to take a few days to think about it... Last night... I told them that I had to talk to them, and I quickly told them.. My mom, she um.. She slapped me when I told her. She ran out crying, and my dad talked to her a bit. He told me that they agreed that they would think things over..." She said, looking at her belly. "I really dont want them to give up on me, I cant without them, by baby cant be without grandparents.. I really want to stay here.." She said, starting to get upset. "Oh, come here." I said, hugging her. "Can I tell you something?" I asked. She nodded, and I sighed. "I kissed Michael." I said, feeling guilty."You what?!" She shouted. "You cant tell Shanna.." I told her. "Blake, thats the second kiss in a week.. I think its classified that you cheated on her.." She said, worried. "I will tell her, its just that, I cant. Not yet.. I- I just need to think." "So, how'd it feel? You know, when you kissed him?"

"Like it was still September, and everything was great. We still had our secret, no drama. Like nothing was wrong." I admitted. "Honey, you need to say something to Shanna. Not later, now. Go over right now and tell her." Marissa said, standing up. "What? Now?" I asked. "Yes. Now. Lets go." She smiled, and took my hand. "Marissa, dont you think that kissing someone old would bring back old memories? I think that would happen to everyone... So, nothing is all that shocking that it felt like old times with Michael.." I said, not wanting to say anything to Shanna. "Fine, you think every kiss brings back old times? Alright.." She took my face, and kissed me, harshly. She then pushed me away, and smirked. "Did THAT remind you of old times?" She asked, crossing her arms. "N-No?" I stuttered. "Exactly. Which is why you need to tell Shanna about Michael. I'll explain the kiss between us to her, so our slates will be clean." I sighed, and rubbed my forehead. "I cant tell Shanna... Ever." I sat back down, and put my face in my palms.

She sat beside me, and put her hand on my shoulder. "And why is that?" "I cant go through that... Michael already hates me, and if I tell Shanna, she'll hate me too, and I cant have that." I said, a lump in my throat. "You just need to calm down..." She rested her head on my shoulder. "If Shanna cant understand that this is really confusing for you, than I dont think she's worth it.." She whispered to me. "Shanna has been my best friend for basically my whole life. I cant just let her get away.."

"Tell her that then!" She said, smiling at me. "Yeah, but what if she doesn't care? I've already lost Michael, and I dont want me and Shanna to end up like me and Michael are." I told her, upset. "You dont know whats going to happen until you tell her..." Marissa handed me the phone beside her. "Call her." I bit my lip, and looked at the phone. "If she hates me because of this, it'll ruin everything." I said, taking the phone. She pursed her lips, and just waited for me to call her. I sighed, and dialed the number. "Hello?" I heard Shanna say. "Hey sweetheart.. We need to talk. Meet me at the park." I said, quickly "Alright. See you then!" She hung up, and I heard the dial tone. I quickly hung up, and looked at Marissa. "Im meeting her at the park. I'll be back. Probably with bruises all over my face." I said, getting up. "See ya." She said, smiling.

About 20 minutes later, I got to the park. I thought about what I was going to say, how I was going to say it, how I was going to make Shanna not hate me.. I sat at a table, and looked around. No sign of Shanna... I started thinking more, how I was going to deal with life knowing that I wont have Shanna... "Blake!" I heard her say. I turned around, and saw her run up to me. "Hey sexy." She said, leaning down. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and she sat on the other side of the table. "So, what did you need to say?" She asked. I sighed, and looked into her eyes. I couldnt tell her, but I had to.. I just had to. I took her hand in mine, and bit my lip. "Shanna, I love you. A lot. Please, please dont hate me when I say this." I could feel her hating me already. I could feel her cry. I could already feel her slapping me, and telling me to leave her.

"Blake, I could never hate you." She said, worried. "You might though." I said. I could already feel myself start to tear up. "Blake? You're crying.. What is it?" She was concerned, she should be. I was terrible. "I.. I k-kissed somebody.." I whispered. I could feel her letting go of my hand. I could feel her trust being vanished. I looked up, and saw her staring blankly at the ground. "Shanna? Say something.." I was so worried that she'd hate me. I knew she'd hate me. But it worried me that even after us dating she'd hate me. "Just tell me one thing." She asked of me. I nodded, and watched as she moved some hair out of her face. "Was it Marissa?"

"No..." I answered honestly. "Was it Nellie?" Again, I answered with a faint, "No." "Was it Aylin?" This time I just shook my head. "Well, who was it?" She asked, confused. I looked into her eyes again, and this time saw the glimmer of tears forming in them. "I just have to say that it didnt mean anything Shanna." I felt my voice choke up.

"Just answer me Blake." She said, getting up. "It, it was Michael.." I whispered. "You're a jerk." She said, running off. I chased after her, shouting, "Shanna!". She finally stopped, but didnt face me. I turned her around, and saw her in tears. "How could you?!" She shouted. "Im really sorry.."

"Usually people cheat on their girlfriends with another girl, not a guy!" She shouted. "I know, and it didnt mean anything.." I took her hand, but she rejected it. "Dont give me that.. I thought that you finally had it all figured out, but no. You're still in love with Michael." She said, through her sobs. "No Im not Shanna!" I took her hand again, but she took it back again. "Dont touch me. Leave me the hell alone." She said, starting to walk away. "Shanna.." I tried turning her around, but she just slapped me across the face. I could feel my tears going down my cheeks, mixing with the pain on the side of my face. "You haven't changed Blake. You're still a fucking faggot!" She yelled. She ran off, but this time I didnt chase her. Instead, I just fell to the ground, and curled into a ball. I started to breath heavily, rocking back in forth.

"Blake?" I looked up, and saw Michael standing there. "Whats wrong?" He asked, kneeling down. "Why do you care?" I asked, wiping some tears away. "I dont." He snapped. "Well, good. I've been such a dick to you, you shouldn't worry about me." I got up from the ground, as did he. "No you haven't I just haven't been listening to anything you tried to tell me."

"I told Shanna." I came out and said. "Yeah, I saw. How ya holding up?" He asked, concerned. "Not well.." I ran my fingers through my hair, and looked at him. "You need to get back to Marissa's now.." He said, putting his arm around me. "Thank you Michael." I said, wrapping my arms around him in an embrace. "Anytime." He said, hugging me back. "So whats going on between us now?" He asked as I let him go. "I dont know.." I answered.

"Thats fine. I-" He started, but I cut him off. "I love you." I blurted out. He chuckled, and let out a quiet, "What?" I stepped closer to him, and put my hands on his shoulders. "I love you."

"Thats... Thats great but-" I brought him in closer to me, but he just looked at me. He shook his head, and crossed his arms. "Michael!" I heard someone say. I looked over and saw some guy standing there. "Whose that?" I asked. "I met him today, and we connected." I looked at him, and squinted my eyes in confusion. "Im dating him." Michael said. I could tell he felt a bit guilty.. "Oh.." I looked to the ground, and started picking at my thumbs. "I have to go." I said, walking off. I could feel my heart pound, it felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. Tears filled my eyes again, and I started crying like a baby.

I let out a scream that was mixed with my crying. Why did I have to love him that much? Why did I love him so much that I cry if he finds someone new?

"I love you.." I quietly said to myself.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! So this chapter will be something different. It will have NEW characters :D YAY. New people. ENJOY (:**

**AND, you might think this chapter is kind of ridiculous, but it will all tie together in the end.**

1 week. 2 weeks. 3 weeks have gone by. 3 weeks since I betrayed Shanna. 3 weeks since Michael found a new guy. 3 weeks since I lost 2 of the most important people ever. Lately things hadn't been so great. A couple days after what happened, I dropped out of school, got kicked out of Marissa's house, and found some new people. They were great people, or so I thought. I also had a new girlfriend. Her name was Jackie. I had 3 new friends, so its not like I was missing out. Thorne, Hunter, and Killer were three people that took me in after I left Marissa's.

I was also in a gang, with those guys, and Jackie. It was the life. I didnt have to pick up anything that I dropped, I didnt have to apologize, I didnt even have to use any manners. I also had died my hair black, and started working out even more. My name wasnt even Blake anymore. I got it changed to Buck. The guys thought it was better, and Jackie thought it was totally sexy. Anyways, back to present time.

"Guys, I found a little something to help us." Jackie said, with a plastic bag filled with a bunch of drugs and needles. "Whats that?" Thorne asked, grabbing it. "Steroids you idiot." Hunter took it from him, and opened it. He filled one of the needles with the drug, and waited for somebody to step forward. "Come on. Whose first?" He questioned, holding the needle out. "I'll go first." Killer offered, heading over to Hunter. "Sweet." Hunter stuck the needle up to Killer, and pierced his arm with it. He let the drugs seep in, then took the needle out. "Alright. Whose next? Buck?" Hunter asked, filling the needle again. I looked over, nervously. "S-Sure." I muttered out.

I walked over, and lifted my sleeve up. He stuck the needle in my arm, and I flinched. I waited for him to take it out, hoping in my mind that it wouldn't take long. He took it out, and I quickly headed back to where I was standing, at the dumpster. Jackie walked over beside me, and grabbed my arm. "Ooh, my man is so hot." She leaned closer, and kissed me on the cheek.

I grinned and cupped her face. I kissed her lips harshly, which made the others whistle. "Whoa kids. Enough enough." Killer laughed. Jackie pulled away, and pressed her lips to my ear. "You're so fucking sexy." She whispered. I leaned closer and kissed her again.

"Hey guys. Pry yourself away for one sec? Its time to go." Hunter told us. We headed over to them, and I grabbed a bag filled with what we'd need. "Where we going?" Jackie asked. "Here's the address. We'll meet you there." Hunter gave Jackie a slip of paper, and she grinned. "Thanks dude." She said, taking my hand. There was something wrong about that situation. Something, that I didnt notice before. But now thinking back, I see it. But more on that later.

When we got to the house, I realized where we were. We, we were at Michael's house.

"Honey, you okay?" She asked. I nodded, and gulped down air. "Are we sure that we want to go to this place? What if they're home?" I asked, turning towards Hunter. "Calm down.. I've been looking at this house for a while.. The kid leaves every day at 8, comes back at 4:30. We're fine."

"Yeah but what about anybody else? There could be somebody else." I muttered out. Hunter walked over to me, and crossed his arms. "Why do you care?" I looked at everyone, Killer had his eye brow raised up, Hunter was in front of me, he seemed a bit ticked, Jackie was standing beside me, holding on my arm, and... And Thorne was playing with those tubes that make your fingers stick together. I then noticed Killer whack him in the arm, making him make a more serious face. I rolled my eyes, and bit my lip. "Fine. Lets go in." I said, heading towards the door. "Dude!" Hunter took my arm, and pulled me back. "You cant just go in there." He whispered to me. "House this nice, who knows, there could be security camera's.."

"Trust me. There isn't any security camera's." I smiled. "How do you know?" Jackie asked, puzzled. "I just.. Know." I told her, thinking back to what happened in that house. The kisses. The warmth I felt when I was with him. I shook the feeling off, and glanced over to Jackie. I smiled. "Alright, well.. Lets go in." Hunter told us. They all started walking over, but me and Jackie stayed behind. "Why are you so nervous?" Jackie asked. "Well, you know the person I dated that I told you about?"

She nodded. "Well, this is their house." She gasped, and put her hand over her mouth. "Well thats even better!" She smiled. I raised an eyebrow. "You get your revenge than." She suggested. "Well, I dont want to rob their house to get my revenge." She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Don't worry. When you get into it, it'll feel good." She took my hand, and dragged me in. We opened the door, and looked around. "Alright. Lets do this." Thorne said.

I took a deep breath and looked around. I knew where to head first. I headed into the living room and took a cushion off the couch. "What are you doing Buck?" Jackie asked. "I told you, I know this house." I stuck my hand in the edge of the couch and grabbed something out. It was money. "Whoa.. Why is the money in there?" She asked.

"Their mother doesn't believe in banks." Jackie smiled and grabbed the other cushion, pulling it off. "Any in here?" She asked me. "Just you look." I gestured towards it. She looked and smiled. There was Michael's laptop sitting there. "You wanna take this or what?" Jackie asked, picking it up. She handed it to me, and I stuffed it into a bag. "Great. What else is there?" She looked around. "There are some pretty expensive statues upstairs.." I looked over to Thorne and Killer, they were looking around for some money. I saw Hunter looking out the window. He flinched slightly and moved back. "Guys we gotta go. Somebody's home." He told us, worried.

"Shit." Jackie said under her breath. "Is there a back door or anything, Buck?" She turned to me and grabbed my arm. "Y-Yeah. There is. Hunter what colour is the car?" I asked. "Um, red. Why does it matter? Oh crap, some kid is coming. We need to hide." I grabbed Jackie's hand and brought her towards the back door. I opened it and we went in the backyard. "I can't believe this. We never get caught. Why isn't that kid at school?" Jackie asked, quietly. "He doesn't have a normal life." I explained.

"That's for sure... So what, his sister does?" She asked. "Huh?" Jackie furrowed her brows. "Well, you said you dated whoever lived here. His sister.." Jackie explained to me. "Right. Yeah." I nodded and took a shaky breath. "Who are you?!" I heard a familiar voice scream. It was Michael. It had been a while since I heard Michael talk. It was nice to hear his voice finally. "That's him. He saw the guys." I warned her. I heard the noise of a shotgun sound. I then heard somebody cry in pain. "We have to check on them." Jackie told me.

"I know. Lets go. They've already figured them out. You go take the stuff to the car and I'll check on everyone." I told her. She nodded, and grabbed the bag. She ran off, and I watched as she got into a car. I stood up and took a deep breath. I grabbed the door and walked in. I saw Thorne on the ground in pain, crying. Michael had a gun in his hands. "Oh my gosh." I put my hand on my mouth. Michael turned towards me and we locked eyes. I felt something. A spark, or something. "Blake?" He said faintly. "Buck, you know this doof?" Hunter asked, paying close attention to the gun. I nodded and took a gulp of air. I walked over to Throne, and knelt on the ground. "We have to take him to the hospital." I noted.

"I'm calling the police." Michael warned. Without much notice, Hunter kicked Michael's leg, making him fall, and the gun fell to the floor. Hunter grabbed onto it and held it towards Michael. "Don't!" I yelled. Hunter and Michael both looked at me. "We can't shoot him." Hunter raised his eyebrow. "Why not?" Hunter asked. "You just can't." I answered. Michael smiled slightly at me. "Too bad." Hunter shot the gun, but I pushed Michael out of the way and it went into the wall. Michael breathed heavily. "Get out of my house. Get out of my house or I'll call the police!" Michael yelled.

Hunter threw the gun straight at Michael, and it hit his head. "Lets go. We already have enough." Hunter told us. Killer and Hunter grabbed Thorne and they all ran out. I looked at Michael, and he was walking towards the kitchen. "Michael!" I shouted. He turned around, angrily. "What? What do you have to say that could possibly make this better?! You broke into my home!" He crossed his arms and I could see that he was getting really upset. He looked close to tears. "I didn't know we were coming to your house." I tried to tell him. "Like that makes it any better? Just leave! I don't want you here, so why dont you leave?" He took a deep breath. "Buck."

I whimpered slightly. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll go." I ran out of the house and headed straight to the car. I hopped in beside Jackie who grabbed onto my arm. "You okay?" She noticed how I looked like a was close to tears. "Just fine. Can we go?" I asked, holding my tears in. Hunter nodded and started driving. I looked out the window, and felt Jackie set her head on my shoulder and tried soothing me. She could tell I was upset, but she didn't know why. And I wasn't going to tell her.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window. All I could see with my eyes closed was Michael's reaction when he saw me. There was a spark, but there shouldn't have been. I was with Jackie. Not Michael. I know he wasn't expecting to see me, not even one bit. But he did and that was all that mattered. I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. No texts. Exactly. Like usual. I never got texts anymore..

Nobody loved me anymore. I wouldn't blame them. I didn't love me anymore even.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello! :D

I just wanted you all to know that I'm making a sequel to this story, for when they go to college. (:

Enjoy! :D

When we got back to the apartment room where Jackie and I stayed, it was almost 1 in the morning. Hunter and Killer had taken Thorne to the hospital so Jackie and I could rest. But I couldn't sleep. Not after seeing Michael for the first time in weeks. I would be stupid to say that I didn't miss him. But I missed being his best friend. Not boyfriend. Or did I? That question ran through my mind every so often.

Jackie walked into the room and immediately went into the bedroom. "I'm going to go sleep, Buck. Night." She said from inside the room. "Alright, night." I sat on the couch and grabbed my phone. I had gotten a text from Hunter.

_Thorne = dead. Thanks Buck, you really know how to screw things up, don't you? ~Hunter_

He was dead? Out of the three guys, he was the one I could talk to most. He was the only one that knew the truth about Michael.

Something bugged me though. He was blaming me that Thorne was dead? Why? What did I do? I headed into the bedroom and saw Jackie still awake. She was just changed into some pajamas "Jackie? Can we talk?" I asked her. I was about to tell her that Thorne was dead. She was pretty close to him. She turned to me and smiled. "Yeah, of course." She noticed how down I was, so she grabbed my hand and brought me into the room.

She sat me down on the bed and took a seat beside me. "What is it?" I took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "Buck?" She called. "He's gone." I finally said. "What do you-" She soon realized what I was saying. "Thorne's... Thorne's dead?" I nodded. I looked at her and saw her eyes start to tear up. "Jackie, I'm really so-" Before I finished, she smashed her lips against mine. Of course.

Whenever she felt like she was going to cry, she'd kiss me. I thought that was all she'd do, until I felt her fingers on my belt. I leaned away from her mouth and took my lips off. "What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes closed.

"I feel awfully dirty tonight." She whispered in a seductive tone. She attacked my neck with her lips, and ran her hands through my body.

The next morning, I woke up in the bed blankets covering me. I was naked. We had sex last night. My first time with a girl was with Jackie. I looked over and saw somebody sleeping in the bed. I nudged their shoulder, trying to wake them up. When they turned towards me it wasn't Jackie. It was Michael.

"Hey Blakey." I heard him say. He set his hand on my face and moved hair out of my face. "You're so cute when you're sleepy." He giggled like a school girl. I was surprised that it was him. What was even going on? "He's awake?" I heard another voice. I looked around for it and then there it was. Shanna.

"Hey Blakey! Last night was amazing." She grinned from ear to ear. She got into the bed beside me and I heard someone start laughing. But it wasn't Shanna or Michael. Two heads popped out of the blankets. It was Nellie and Cameron.

"What are you guys doing here?" I finally whispered. "You're dreaming Blakey." Nellie answered. "Yeah, Blakey. All the people that you've wronged are here." Cameron laughed and cuddled in between Nellie and Michael. I heard a few more people giggling. "Wait, I've wronged you all?"

"Well, you cheated on me with Shanna. You cheated on Shanna with Michael. You left Michael because you didn't want to be gay, and you beat Cameron up. There are still more though." Nellie told me. I saw the closet door open, Mckenleigh and Marissa walked out of it. "You guys too?"

"You kissed me at the beginning of the year. Remember?" Mckenleigh told me, making me remember it. "And you never talked to me after that." She angrily admitted. "You were a douche when you lived at my house. You didn't give a damn about the baby, so I kicked you out." Marissa explained her reasoning for being there.

"Is anybody else coming?" I asked them. "Depends if you've wronged any of them." I looked around and saw Samuel, Maxfield and Lindsey walking into the bedroom. "Quick explanation. You've beaten me and Max up before and slapped Lindsey." Samuel explained. "Please tell me that's it." I hoped.

That question was soon answered when my dad walked in. My eyes went wide. "I never wronged you. You wronged me." I asked, a bit mad that he was in my dream too. "You didn't help him when he was alone. And now he's living with nobody in a small apartment." Nellie told me. "There's still me." I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Charlie, linking arms with Emily and Aylin, standing there. I raised an eyebrow.

"We almost had sex. You didn't tell Charlie you were gay when you found out. Aylin, is just here because she follows Charlie around everywhere." Emily told me. Aylin whacked her on the arm in anger.

"One more. Then that's it." I heard someone say. And I knew who it was. It was Ali. I knew why she was there. And it hurt, alot. "I know how I wronged you. It's my fault that you're in a wheelchair." Ali looked at me confused. "No. That's not why I'm here. It's that you didn't talk to me for a month after it happened. You just left me to deal with it. By myself." She admitted.

I sighed. "Ali.. I was scared. I wasn't very old, and I was nervous that I'd hurt you even more."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at me. "I need to leave the gang, don't I?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Yes." They all said at the same time. "But, before you do. You have to wake up." Michael said, snapping his finger. "Wake up... Wake up..." I heard them start the chant.

I jumped out of my bed and looked around. Nobody was there. Except for Jackie. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked me. "You're sweating.." She held her hand on my forehead. "I'm fine. Don't worry." I told her, wiping some sweat off of my forehead. She smiled, and sat beside me in the bed. "Last night was great." She wrapped her arms around me and started kissing my cheek. "Jackie we need to talk." I told her. I reached over to my dresser and slipped some clothes on before talking to her.

"I can't do this anymore." I almost whispered. "What do you mean?" I took a deep breath and got out of the bed. I went into the closet and grabbed my suitcase. "Buck..." She said, faintly. "My name is Blake. I joined the gang and dated you to clear my mind and think about something else. But seeing Michael yesterday, changed it all. I can't do this anymore. We're over and I'm leaving the gang." I let out, while packing my clothes.

I looked over at her and saw that she was upset. I quickly finished packing all of my stuff. "Goodbye, Jackie." I headed out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. I quickly grabbed my phone and called somebody that I knew wouldn't judge me for anything. Ever. And that could change my hair colour just like that.

"Hello?" They asked. "Hey, its Blake. I know we haven't spoken for weeks, but I really need to talk. Can I meet you at the Lima Bean in 30?" I asked them. "Of course, Blake. I'll talk to you then."

"Thanks Abraham."

I waited in the Lima bean for 10 minutes before Abraham finally showed. When he saw me, he immediately broke down in laughter. Wow. You can always count on Abraham to make you feel better about yourself. He came and sat in the booth where I was and started to tear up, he was laughing so hard. "You look sexy with black hair Buck." He laughed even harder. "Oh shut up Abe." I told him.

"Whoa. You being in a gang really turned you bad ass huh?" He joked. "You knew about that?" I asked, concerned. "Of course I did.. Michael told me that you were hitting up his house. He also told me that he dropped a gun and it hit one of the guys you were with." He crossed his arms and looked at me sternly. I rolled my eyes at him. "So, anyways, what did you need?" He asked me. "Can you help me with, this?" I pointed to my hair. "I was really hoping that you would ask." Abraham grinned at me and held his hand up. He snapped twice, getting the attention of a waiter.

"Chocolate mocha frappe for me, and a two sugar coffee with a hint of mint for him." He ordered. "You know my order?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, duh. We've been best friends long enough for me to know it."

"So, when we get our coffee, are you going to help me with this?" I asked him. He nodded, and paid the waitress as she handed us the coffee's. "Lets go to the drug store, to get hair dye. Then we can go to my house and do your hair." We both stood, and he brought me to his car. "So, where's your car?" He asked me. "I walked. The apartment where I was staying isn't that far.."

A couple hours later, he was finished doing my hair, I just had to wait for it to set. "Okay Blake, I'm not going to beat around the bush with this..." He told me. I nodded, telling him that I understood. "So, what's going on with Michael?" I sighed. I knew that would be his question. He liked knowing about my love life. When I first started dating Nellie, he was the first to know.

"I honestly don't know. Isn't he still dating that guy?" Abraham nodded. "Yeah, Jesse.. He's pretty nice, but he's a bit of a douche. I mean, his hair is always spiked up. His collar is so high up that you can't see it anymore. And he's spray tanned." He told me, and immediately started laughing. "It's like Jersey shore wrapped into one guy." I started laughing too.

"How do you think I can get Michael to forgive me? I mean, I did rob him.." I leaned back into my seat and started thinking. "I have no idea dude. I'm not somebody who can give advice, I'm here for decoration." He joked. I smiled at him.

"I'll call him. See if he'll come over and hang out. That's when you come in. You do something that's so romantic, and maybe you can get him to forgive you." He grabbed his phone and dialed his number. "Hey, Michael? Come over today. We should hang. Oh, um, sure. Okay, see you soon." He hung up the phone and grinned at me. "He'll be here in 10."

10 minutes later, I heard someone knock on the door. "That's him." Abraham smiled widely. He got up and opened the door. "Hey Michael.. Oh, and Jesse." I heard Abraham say. Jesse was there?

I got up and looked at them, worried. Michael turned and when he saw me, he got angry. "What the hell Abraham?!" He yelled. "Just come in Michael.. He needs to talk to you." Jesse ran over to me and shook my hand. "I recognize you man. You were the one with Michael a couple weeks ago.." He grinned at me. I nodded and looked over to Michael.

"I'm not going to forgive him Abraham. He's a dick.." I could overhear Michael. "I'm with Jesse now." That was the moment that I knew. I couldnt try and get Michael back, I had to make Jesse leave.


	37. Chapter 37

**YO! **

**This is a brand new installment of my story!**

**By the way, this story will be done pretty soon, I don't know when, but yeah. Soon. **

**I said this in my last chapter that I'm making a sequel to this. **

**I'm also starting a brand new Blichael story, it will be one that isn't as long as this one though. **

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

"Hey, Jesse. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him, hoping to get rid of him. He nodded and headed over to me. We walked into a separate room, and right when we got in, I glared at him.

"Listen here Jesse McDouche bag. You're going to leave Michael. Got it?" Jesse crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I see what you're trying to do. You're jealous of me because I got him, and you don't have him anymore."

"He's mine. He wasn't even gay before I started with him. Stay away from him." I pushed him lightly on the shoulders. "You know what? Fuck you. He's my boyfriend, not yours." He pushed me back and got out of the room.

I turned around and glared at him. I headed over to Abraham. "I think I'm going to leave." I told him, heading out of the house.

I ran down down the drive way and turned around. I wanted to go back and convince Michael of us again, but I decided not to. I saw Abraham walk out of the house and straight to me. "Blake, come here." He demanded. "Why? Michael is never going to date me again.." Abraham set his hand on my shoulder. "You have nowhere to go Blake!" He shouted at me. I could feel myself tearing up.

I couldn't stop going after Michael. I couldn't. "I'm such an idiot Abraham.. I should never have left Michael." The tears that were filling my eyes were itching to get out. "Michael was the only thing that went right in my life. He was the only person who never judged me for anything. I loved him and I let him go. He was my everything and I couldn't get over the fact that I didn't want to be gay." The tears finally let loose and fell down my face.

Abraham gave me a reassuring look. "Listen Blake. You are going to talk to Michael. You are going to see why he won't get back together with you. And you are going to stop crying because you're Blake Jenner. Nothing gets you down. Nothing stops you. Got it?" I nodded, and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me tightly.

When we parted, I wiped away the tears from my eyes, and walked back inside. "Michael, can we talk?" Abraham asked. "Uh, sure." Michael and Abraham headed into another room. Shortly after, Abe came back out and grabbed me. "Go inside. Now." Abraham whispered to me. I nodded, and headed into the room.

When Michael first saw me, he groaned. "What the hell Abraham!?" He shouted. He headed for the door, but I blocked it. "We need to talk Michael. I don't care what you say. I just need to ask you something." I informed him.

He sighed and crossed her arms. He looked at me sternly. "What?" I smiled at him and started talking to him. "I just want to know why you won't take me back? And don't say because of what happened the other day."

He just looked at me, thinking a bit. "You never committed to who you were. You never came out to the school, only Glee club and I hated it." He explained. "That's why you aren't getting back together with me?" He sighed and nodded. "That and I'm with Jessie." I raised an eyebrow. "Michael, he's like, 70 douchy guys in one."

He smiled at my comment. "Wow. First smile I've seen you give me in a while." He bit his lip and looked at me. "I gotta go." He left the room, leaving me to smile. He pretty much told me what to do to get him back.

* * *

The next day, I got back to the school. I had to go to the office though, and they welcomed me back with open arms. Next stop was Glee club. I headed in and when they saw me, I heard some of them booing, but some of them didn't do anything. I looked over and saw that the Glee club had a new teacher standing at the front. It was a girl. "I'd like to join Glee club again." Was all I said to them. I watched Nellie stand up and run over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

Others started coming up too. Hannah and Damian did, same with Lindsay. Wow, wasn't expecting that. Some new members that I had recognized, Aylin, Lily, and Taryn gave me a group hug from them. The rest of the members just sat in their seats. "Of course you can join again. I've heard you sing Blake, you're amazing. I'm Mrs Anders by the way." She shook my hand and welcomed me.

I sat beside Hannah and Aylin. I looked towards Shanna and saw her sitting on her chair, glaring at me. "Shanna, I'm really sorry. I was a jerk to you. But I really want to be your friend again." She sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't know Blake. Let me think about it." I looked over and felt Aylin patting my back.

Next stop, football team.

* * *

I headed into the locker room and saw Coach Beiste, looking really frustrated about something. "Hey, Coach!" I yelled out. She turned around and grinned when she saw me. "Jenner! You've finally wised up and came back." I smiled and headed towards her. "So, what do you need?"

I sighed. "I was wondering if I could have my part back in the game." I asked of her. "With how these guys are playing, I'd love to have you back. Do you think you could get the plays down by tonight?" I nodded and grinned. "Thanks coach."

"Oh, Jenner's back on the team?" I heard one of the football players say. I saw another player walk up beside me with the other. "I don't think he'll be able to fit in the jersey, with his gun in his pocket." One of them said.

"Oh yeah, and his rainbow flag!" The other said, waving an invisible flag around. He said it in the most offensive gay voice ever. "You're right, I don't have room. I would hide them in my jock strap, but I don't have room. Because I have something in there called my balls. Maybe you guys should grow a pair." I snapped at them.

"Why? So you could play with them? Just tell us. Do you like dudes?" One of them grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards them. I guess I was telling them now. "I was saving this for after I won our game last night, but I guess its out. Yes." I crossed my arms and watched their reaction. They looked slightly shocked, but somehow I knew they knew the truth. "But, at least I can come out. Unlike you guys." I put my arm around the guy on my left.

"I've seen you checking out his ass in the shower, but I don't blame you. He's got a nice one." I walked away from them, leaving them in shock. I turned back around though. "What? Not gay enough? Sorry. I'll talk to you two fabulous guys later!" I jumped up and left the room. I looked around and saw some people look at me.

I winked at them and continued down the hallway. Next stop, Marissa.

* * *

I headed into the cafeteria and saw several glee club people sitting at the table. I saw Marissa sitting with them. Great. I smiled and headed over to them. Abraham saw me, and slid out of his chair, so there was a seat beside Marissa. He knew my plan to get everything good again. I sat in the chair, and put my arm around Marissa. I took a quick notice at how big Marissa was getting.

She turned her face towards me and rolled her eyes. "Marissa, I-" She stopped me from saying anything more, by putting her finger on my mouth. "Don't say anything Blake. I get what was going on." She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me in her arms tightly. "Great. Because I've missed you. Anyways, you guys are all coming to the football game tonight, right?" I asked them.

I saw them all nod, and smile at me. "Back on the team I assume?" Aylin asked me, reached her hand over to me. She held mine in hers and grinned at me. Next step, tonight.

* * *

I was running down the field with the football in my hands. There was 5 seconds left in the game. I made a pass and the ball went through the goal right when the alarm went. We had won. We won the game! I cheered and my team mates came up to me, and held me up. I cheered and pointed straight to Shanna sitting on the bench in her cheerleader outfit.

When my team mates let go of me, I knew this was my big moment. "Hello?! Can I please say something?!" I shouted. They couldn't stop cheering. I rushed over to Coach Beiste, and told her that I needed to make an announcement. She handed me a microphone, so that I could talk to everyone, and have them actually hear me.

"Everybody!" I said into the mic. They all quieted down and looked at me. "I need to say something." I announced. "Lately I haven't been normal, and only a few people know why. I'm in love." I said, getting some 'aws' from people. Mostly girls. "But not with somebody you guys would expect."

I took a deep breath. "I'm gay." I admitted. They all looked shocked, and a heard them talking to each other. They didn't do anything, until Aylin stood and cheered. They all cheered loudly. They accepted me. I looked up at Michael and I could see him blushing. "I'm in love with somebody in this very crowd. They know that I love them. They know that I want them more then anything."

I looked around and saw some people looking around. "So, I have something to ask." They all looked straight at me.

"Michael Weisman, will you please come down here?" Everybody gasped as they watched a light go on Michael. I watched Aylin nudge him in the shoulder, getting him to go. Michael finally got up from his seat and headed down the stairs, down to me. I took his hand and got down on the ground.

"Michael Weisman. You mean everything to me.. Will you please go to Prom 2013 with me?" I asked. He took his hand away from mine and crossed his arms. "No."

Pretty much everyone in the audience gasped. He ran off of the field and out of sight. I got up from the ground and looked at everyone. I saw the football team and some cheer leaders laughing.

I ran out of the field as well, the opposite way Michael went. I could hear somebody's voice calling behind me. I didn't stop until I got to the parking lot. I turned around and saw Shanna and Abraham chasing after me.

They saw the tears going down my face. "Honey.." Shanna said, before bringing me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder. Michael had rejected me. He told me that he wanted me to come out and I did. But he still rejected me.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello!**

**I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. (:**

**It will be longer than others. SO YAY.**

Of course. Of COURSE. Of course I couldn't show up to school the next day. I came out to EVERYONE, got rejected by Michael in front of EVERYONE. The football team laughed at me, and so did EVERYONE.

I called Michael 10 times and texted him, I don't even know how many times, but I know it was a lot. He never responded to any of them. Shanna, Abraham and Aylin have been texting me and calling just to check up on me. See if I'm not on the verge of killing myself.

Abraham said it was cool if I chilled at his apartment for a while. Yeah, he has an apartment. He bought it just in case something happened and he couldn't stay at home, or if something happened to a friend, he'd let them crash there.

See, that's why Abraham is one of my best friends. He cares for everyone, and he didn't judge anyone. He was the best.

Anyways, when I woke up that day, holding onto my phone. I had been texting him all night long. Trying to get a response, but nope. No answers to anything. I guess it was a bit out of the question that I'd ask him to prom.

He did have a boyfriend. I just wish that they'd break up. That sounded bad, but it was what I was thinking. Jessie didn't deserve Michael. Well, to be completely honest, I didn't either.

I started dialling Michael's number again, and waited for the ringing to stop. It stopped rather early then I was used to though..

"Hello?" I heard his voice. He was answering the phone. I was in too much shock to even understand what was going on though.

"Listen, you've been calling way too much. Talk to me." Michael said, sounding tired. "R-Right. Please meet me somewhere. Anywhere you want, and I'll be there." I told him. I could hear him scoff.

"Meet me at the park. 10 minutes. If you're late, that's the last chance I give you." He said, hanging up. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. He was giving me a chance. A chance!

I ran out of the apartment and practically ran to the park. When I got there, I saw a few people there, but not Michael, yet. He'd be there, Blake. Just, have faith in him.

I took a few breaths, and looked around. "Kind of surprised you showed up." I turned around and saw Michael standing there. I smiled.

"Michael..." I hopped up and walked over to him. He held his hand out, stopping me from going any closer. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked, laying his hands on his hips. "I want to know why you said no."

Michael sighed and started walking away. "What did I do wrong now?" I asked, watching him walk off. He turned around. "Nothing. Follow me." He said, starting to walk again. I followed him to his car. He leaned up against the hood and rubbed his face.

"Listen, Blake. It's not that I don't have feelings for you anymore. We had something huge, it's hard to get over that. The reason I said no, was because I wanted you to come out. You outed me in front of the whole school, and that wasn't something I wanted." He told me.

Oh. So that was it. "Michael.. I'm sorry about that." I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "Blake..." He took his hand away and stared at the ground. "Michael, I'm going to do something." I warned him. "Promise me you won't stop it." I mocked what he said a while ago.

I could see in his eyes he knew where this was going. He leaned back against the hood of his car as I stepped closer to him. I grabbed his hand and looked directly into his eyes. I gently kissed his hand while looking right into his eyes. I watched as he bit his lip.

I dropped his hand and saw his mouth curve into a smile. "You're torturing me, Blake." He said, quietly. "Good." I leaned closer and grazed his lips with mine. I felt his hot breath against my face. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed our foreheads together.

"Please." I heard him beg. I smirked and let him go. "But you have a boyfriend." He rolled his eyes. "Actually, Blake. I broke up with him this morning. I told him that I liked somebody else." He confessed. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

Right after I said that, I grabbed the back of his head and leaned my head closer to him. Without saying anything, he pressed his lips against mine. All that waiting for this. It was worth it. When we parted he looked at me, grinning widely. "I missed you so much." I whispered, letting him go.

"Yes." He said, randomly. I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Yes. I'll go to prom with you. I guess I'm already out, so yes." He answered. I smiled and kissed his lips quickly. It wasn't a huge kiss, but it took my breath away.

* * *

"Oh I've missed you." Michael said through his breaths. I had to agree, he gave way better blow jobs then anybody whose given me one before. I guess I was pretty good too... He was laying on the bed, with the blanket over him. I curled up closer to him and he laid his head onto my bare chest. "I love you." I kissed his sweaty forehead, and could feel his hard breathing on my cheek.

I heard a ringing beside Michael's bed, and looked over. It was my phone. "We should probably get dressed." I told him, leaning up in the bed. I grabbed my boxers and slid them on. I stood up from the bed and grabbed my phone. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, waiting for them to answer. "You, me, party, tonight." It was Shanna. "Why?" I sat back onto the bed. "You came out yesterday Blake. You need to show people that you don't care what people say about you." She said, encouraging me.

"Alright. Text me the details, but would it be okay if I brought someone?" I could feel Michael creep his arms around me. "Blake Jenner already back on the scene. Is it somebody I know?" She asked. I could just see the smile on her face.

"Yeah. I think so.." I said, obviously knowing that she knew Michael. "Awesome!" She squealed. "See you tonight." I said to her. I hung the phone up and felt Michael kiss my shoulder, and I shuddered. "Hey, you want to go to a party tonight?" I asked, turning my head towards him.

He nodded, but kept kissing my shoulder. "Michael if you keep doing that, I'll need to go for round 2." I told him. "That's what I was hoping you'd say." I wrapped my arms around him and climbed back on top of him.

* * *

That night, I was getting ready for the party. I wore a blank white tee with a navy vest over it, and jean shorts. I hopped out of the bedroom after getting ready, and saw Michael sitting at the couch. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Hey you." I said, kissing at his neck.

"Hey." He turned towards me and smiled. "Well, damn. You look good." He complimented me, looking up and down my body. "Good. I want people to notice. I don't want them only to see that my date is a guy." After I said that, he looked at the floor. I quickly realized that it sounded bad, so I grabbed the sides of his face.

"Michael, that isn't what I meant. I meant I want them to accept this, and be okay with it. I love you, Michael." I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me.

"Lets go then." He stood up and we headed out the door.

* * *

When we got to the party, I sat in the car. "You coming?" I took a deep breath. All this was coming back to me now. I just came out and I was already going to a party. "What if they hate me. What if everyone shuns me. I can't handle the hate." I confessed. I felt Michael's hand creep up to mine, and he laced his fingers through my own. He held our hands up and looked at me.

"You know why I'm holding your hand right now? Why I'm here with you right now? Because you're Blake Jenner. You can do anything. You've got this. I love you so much." He turned towards me and leaned closer to me. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

He turned and grabbed the door handle. "You can come out of the car when you're ready. But I'm going to hang out with my friends and enjoy some free snacks." He opened the door and stepped out. I sat in the car, twiddling my thumbs.

I wanted so badly to be able to do this. I wanted to be the guy who could rise above the hate. Honestly though, nobody can do that. Yeah, I know the saying. 'Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me.' I could get over the jocks pummeling me, a few broken bones wont slow me down. But if somebody called me or Michael a faggot, I don't know if i'd be able to live with that.

I don't want to make Michael hurt anymore than I have, and I know wimping out would be pretty much the definition of hurting Michael, but I couldn't go in there.

With a deep breath, I stuck the key back into the ignition and drove away from that house. I didn't have a place where I wanted to go, but I had a place where I needed to go. Home. I drove past my old house, the house where I was the all star quarterback who was dating Nellie. I grew up there. I got shunned there...

I parked the car right in front and took another deep breath. I stepped out of the car, and walked up the lane. When I got to my front door, and rang the doorbell. "One second!" I heard my mother yell.

She wasn't here yet. Come on Blake, ditch her. Turn your back on her like she did with you.

No, I had to do this. I had to face my mother. I could hear the rattling of the door knob, and the squeak the door made whenever it opened. When she answered, she had a huge grin on her face. She was pretty neighbour-ly like that. Her hair was in curlers, and she was wearing one of her floral night gowns.

When she saw my face, her smile faded. "Blake. Wh-What are you doing here?" I swear I could see a glimmer of hope in her eye that I had come back, because I wasn't gay. "I know why you kicked me out." I said, speaking for the first time to my mother in a while. I sounded calm, unlike last time.

"I'm your baby boy. I was supposed to grow up and love girls. I know that was the life you intended for me. But I specifically remember a moment in my life when you said that I could do anything, as long as I was happy. I'm happy. You can kick me out, disown me, hell even pretend you don't notice me in the grocery aisle. But I will always be happy. I know you hate me, but-" Before I could finish, I felt my mother wrap her arms around me.

"Oh Blake... I've missed you, my baby." She squeezed my tight and I could hear her cries through her voice. When she let go, tears were falling out of her eyes. "I was an idiot, Blake. Will you ever forgive me?" She asked of me. "I'm going to answer that with a question. Will you love me, even though I'm with Michael?"

I watched her wipe some tears out of her face. "It is NOT the lifestyle I had hoped for you. But, if you're happy, you can do anything." I heard a whimper escape somebody. But it wasn't my mom. It was me. I now realized that I had been crying. "Oh my baby." She wrapped her arms around me again and this time, I hugged her back. Tears fell out of my eyes and fell onto her night gown.

"I'm so sorry I'm not who you wanted me to be." I apologized for the first time to her. "You're healthy, you're smart, you're perfectly you. That's all I want."

* * *

A few minutes later, we were saying our goodbyes. I was going to move out of Abraham's place, and move back with my mom. She hadn't told me about dad. I already knew they broke up, but if I had tried mentioning dad, she'd change the subject. It's to be expected though.

I was going to be living with her until I moved away to college.

I hopped back into my car, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go to the party. Michael was there, Shanna was expecting me. Everyone was expecting me. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and saw 2 unread messages. One from Shanna, asking where I was.

The other, from Michael.

_I know this is scary Blake. But you need to face this. It will be alright. And if you come, I have a special dance saved for you. -Mikey_

I smiled at the text, and started the car back up. I drove back to the party, as fast as I could. When I got there, I could see a few people scattered on the grass, either making out, or getting completely wasted. I stepped out of my car, and looked around. Nobody was watching. Thank the heavens.

I started walking towards the front door, where I noticed some random people looking my way. "That's the boy I told you about..." I could hear a girl whisper. I heard somebody cough out the word, faggot. I stopped in my tracks, and looked at the person who said that.

Then, I did something unexpected. I laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am." I said, while laughing. The boy looked shocked that I reacted like that. I stepped onto the patio and saw the door wide open. I walked in and saw some people looking at me. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up. It's faggy McBall pants." One of the guys said. I recognized him from the football team.

"Hey Brownsten. At least I can get anybody from any gender. Unlike you. Oh I forgot to ask, how is your girlfriend? I heard you and your hand are getting married. Congrats." I smirked and kept walking through the house. I felt somebody grab at my hand and throw me into an empty room. I turned around and saw that it was Aylin.

"Oh, hey." I said, smiling. "I am so proud of you. So is everyone in this room." She told me. I looked around and saw Shanna, Abraham, Charlie, Nellie, Marissa, Damien and Hannah sitting in there. There were others in there as well, and I smiled at them. "Thank you guys." I said, looking around for the only person I wanted. I turned and saw Michael sitting in the corner.

"So, now. You have to do something for us." Shanna said, taking my hand. She led me beside Michael, and I sat there. "You have to tell us the story, the Blichael story." Abraham told me. I glanced up at Michael. "Okay. But get comfortable. This may take a while." Michael said, grinning widely.

* * *

"So, I had to go outside and kiss Mckenleigh, just because I didn't want to tell Shanna that I had kissed Michael." I told them, they started laughing at that.

* * *

"The end." Michael finished up the story, and kissed my cheek. "So, raise your hand if you weren't at all expecting this." Nellie said, raising her hand right away. Everyone else did, except Shanna.

"I've always known this would happen." She confessed. I smiled and stood up from the bed. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "I love you Shanna.." I whispered into her ear. After all that has happened between us, she's here with me.

I could feel arms wrap around us, and soon, everyone was in on the hug.

**Thank you for reading this chapter!**

**I regret to inform you, that this is the last chapter before the Epilogue. I am doing a sequel, but yeah. I'll say the rest in the last one. 3**


End file.
